The Hidden Empire
by DarthImperius
Summary: For a thousand years, the Republic and the galaxy have known peace. But now with the threat of the Clone Wars, and the return of an ancient enemy, who shall become victorious in this new conflict? SithLord!Harry; Alternate Universe & Timeline; Star Wars Prequels, KOTOR and The Old Republic crossover. SEQUEL NOW AVALIABLE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode I<strong>

**THE HIDDEN EMPIRE**

It is a period of peace in the Republic. With the threat of the Sith as a distant memory, the galaxy has been able to recover from the old war.

But with the peace, also comes an age of growing corruption, as greedy politicians attempt to grab power in all the ways they are able to, and the Jedi themselves have become too complacent.

But within the eastern sectors of the galaxy, the ancient SITH EMPIRE gathers strength with every passing minute, and a burning desire of revenge against the republic and its Jedi protectors burns within the hearts of those living within the ancient Sith capital of Dromund Kaas…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**(36,383 TYA / 930 ARR / 1947 AD)**_

**Dromund Kaas**

Bellow the storm filled skies of the old Sith capital world of Dromund Kaas was the equally old Kaas City. Standing at the heart of one of many jungles of the planet, it was from here that the Sith Emperor and his Dark Council ruled over a hundred systems scattered across the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. With each passing day, scouts reported findings of new habitable planets, and they were the colonized and formally made part of the growing Empire, alongside its enormous population. And even though the Sith were always preparing themselves for war against the Republic, they lived in a new Golden Age. One that was not seen since the times of Marka Ragnos himself. One that was ended by the foolish actions of the reckless but powerful Naga Sadow.

It was his actions that allowed the Republic to strike at the heart of Sith power, and it was his actions that allowed the Republic to nearly destroy the entire Sith species at the end of the Great Hyperspace War.

But now, it did not matter. For the Sith had recovered from near extinction, and they survived under the guidance of Vitiate. During the first centuries of his rule, there had been an enormous progress, but when it had been discovered that he had been the one behind the atrocity committed in Nathema, actions had been taken. And now, the new Sith Emperor, succeeding Vitiate, ruled from the Sith Sanctum located in the Imperial Citadel, and oversaw his growing empire.

Within his chambers in the depths of the Sith Sanctum, the Emperor sat on his throne, and he watched, as a figure entered the throne room and knelt before him.

"Rise Lord Oscopos."

The female Sith pureblood obeyed the Emperor, and upon rising, she gave a small bow.

"Your Majesty, I bring news of a discovery by a scout team."

The Sith pureblood, Darth Oscopos, head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, was one of the rare Dark Councillors that the Emperor considered both useful and his favourites. Rising to power after her master got himself killed by falling from a balcony during the celebrations of the founding of Kaas City. After that incident, many Sith Lords decided that alcohol and high places did not mix very well if they wanted to remain alive.

"Go on."

"One of the scout teams was sent to the Chorlian sector, attempting to discover if there was another unfound system in the sector. They discovered one that was composed of a single star and nine planets. They have begun to call it the Helioset star system. There is only one inhabited planet, composed of a human population. Their technology is primitive, their society is broken in clans, and the local population seems to be involved in some sort of continental scale war."

One of the Emperor's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Do you have a holographic image of the planet?"

"Yes my Lord." Oscopos removed a small holoprojector from her robes, and the Emperor summoned it with the force. As he activated the device, he nearly dropped it on the ground when he saw the planet that they had discovered.

"Earth…" he whispered.

In the thousands of years that the Sith had expanded their empire under the nose of the Republic, why was it only now that they had discovered that planet. He knew that the Force sometimes worked in ways that not even the wisest Force-user could understand, but still…

"Tell me Lord Oscopos, how can a star system in the Chorlian sector have eluded us for so long?"

"We are not sure my Lord. But there seems to be a strange nebula protecting not only the Helioset system, but others as well. From what Inquisitor Jorel has discovered, the inhabitants of that planet have already given names to some of those stars, such as Alpha Centauri, Sirius, Vega and others. They call their own planet either Earth or Terra. There are many variations of the name. She also noticed that that region of the sector was similar to ours.."

While the Emperor did not answer Darth Oscopos, he had heard every single word. Since the nebula around the Sith worlds gave the area some protection against attacks, but even that did not prevent the Republic to strike at them. And since the Republic rarely decided to send scouts to expand their territory, there was always the chance of them finding Helioset as well.

"There was also something else my Lord."

"Enlighten me."

"Inquisitor Jorel reported that the Dark Side of the Force holds a strong influence within the nebula, and that the largest concentration of Force energy is on Earth itself. But she mentioned that the level of the influence was not normal. As if it had grown due to an outside force."

That raised the Emperor's curiosity.

"I sense that you presume that the Rakata were responsible."

She nodded. "Yes my Lord. I wish to request access to the Rakatan archives, so that I may confirm if that region was once part of their empire."

"Access granted Lord Oscopos." Replied the Emperor "Bring the results to me afterwards."

"I shall do so my Lord." said Darth Oscopos "I shall take my leave."

"Before you do, sent to me Inquisitor Jorel. I wish to investigate the planet personally."

"I shall send her to you my Lord."

"You may go then."

As the head of the Pyramid of Expansion and Diplomacy left the Emperor's chambers, the Emperor himself had become thoughtful.

"_A continental scale war…no. It's still too early."_ he thought _"But is also means that the time for the birth of the true Sith'ari is close. I have to make sure that the events that occur do so as I wish."_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
><em>

**TYA stands for Tho Yor Arrival, which serves as the "dating system" for the Sith Empire.  
><strong>

**ARR stands for After the Russan Reformation, which serves as the current "dating system" of the Republic.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 1 - The Jedi<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 AD)**_

Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic, and birthplace of the Taung and the Zhell races. One, left the planet and founded what would become the Mandalorian warrior culture, while the other would evolve into the Human race. Once known as Notron, Coruscant's entire surface became covered with a gigantic city. It was here that the Senate gathered. It was from here that the Supreme Chancellor oversaw the Republic. And it is here, that the Jedi Order has its headquarters, in the ancient Jedi Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Coruscant<strong>

"And the Senate wishes for us to send a Jedi as some sort of scout?"

The High Jedi Council was once again in a meeting. With the threat of the Separatist Uprising, trivial matters such as this were very welcome, as they helped to distract one from the politics of the galaxy.

"Yes." answered Master Windu, while looking at a datapad "It seems that according to the Republic Scout team, the planet is populated by humans, but they are still primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy. They believe that a Jedi will be more efficient in…a closer investigation."

"Then who should we send?" asked Master Mundi.

No one spoke for a while, each wondering who should be the one to go to the new-found system.

"Perhaps we should send Knight Potter." proposed Master Depa Billaba.

"Knight Potter? But he was only knighted recently." said Windu

"And a prodigy in the Force, he is." retorted Master Yoda "Send him, we will."

"And who shall go with him?" asked Master Shaak Ti.

"Alone, he shall go." answered Yoda "Succeed, he will."

The other masters could not help but wonder if the Grand Master was right in his beliefs considering Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a bad day. He had been reading from the holobooks of the Jedi Archives when he had been approached by Windu, telling him to head to the High Council Chambers. It had been a month since he completed the trials and was granted Jedi knighthood, and now he had been selected for a rather strange mission. He was to travel to the newly discovered star system, names by the Republic as the Helioset system, but locally known as Sol or the Sun, and investigate the large concentration of Force-users on the planet. Yet unlike the other members of the Jedi Order, Harry already knew the system, considering that it was where he was born. However this mission entailed meeting certain people he had no intention of finding.<p>

His birth family. Due to having what many called eidetic memory, he remembered very well the night when they abandoned him due to thinking he was a "squib". Irony had never been as delicious as it was now. Magic, as they called it, as much powerful as it could be, was a minor aspect of the Force as a whole, coming into existence after thousands of years of inbreeding and misuse of it. Despite this negative chain of thoughts, Harry also saw opportunity in this mission. After all, Earth had once been a colony of the Infinite Empire of the Rakata, and there was the possibility of finding lost Rakatan technology on the planet. The discovery of a Star Map on ruins on Dantooine, near the destroyed ruins of the ancient Jedi Enclave, had awakened inside him a fascination with Rakatan technology.

Freeing himself from those thoughts, Harry headed to the Council Chambers, where he would inform the Jedi Council of his departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth<strong>

Once again, the Great Hall was filled with students, waiting for the Sorting ceremony to start. Sitting on the Gryffindor table, was the "Golden Trio": Daniel Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. While waiting for the sorting to begin, Daniel examined the staff table. There seemed to be more empty seats than in other years. However, his attention along with the rest of the inhabitants of Hogwarts was diverted to the ceiling of the Great Hall. Suddenly, the enchanted ceiling was filled with bluish clouds and purple lightning.

Everyone in the Great Hall was in panic. The staff were trying to stop the anomaly, but their efforts were in vain. In fact, their attempts were causing the storm to become more violent. After a few seconds the storm ended, leaving the ceiling of the Great Hall without any enchantment. The professors and the students were disturbed, since something like this had never happened. Yet out of them all, the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, was extremely pale. Because while the others had no idea of what had transpired, or simply believed that the enchantments malfunctioned, the half-goblin professor knew exactly what had happened.

There was a Disturbance in the Force.

While he was not a full goblin, Filius, like them, was not trained to feel the Force in the same way as a Jedi or the Sith of old. But he understood that there were powerful forces at work. But while Filius was distracted by these thoughts, the Sorting Ceremony had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England (United Kingdom)<strong>

Once again, Harry Potter was not happy. It was as if he was on a leash, and the one pulling him was the Force. In other words, he was being "guided" by the Force, in order to reach his main destination. And apparently, the Force wanted him to enter a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Inside, Harry could feel the Force calling to him. It was faint, like a whisper, and he knew that this pub was indeed the correct place to be. Heading towards the man who seemed to be the bartender, Harry could feel directions appearing on his mind, and decided that defying the will of the Force right now was not a very wise thing. Stopping in front of the pub counter, Harry addressed the bartender.

"Excuse-me Mr…?"

"The name is Tom young sir. What do you wish?"

"Call me Harry if you don't mind. Could you tell me how to enter…Diagon Alley?" he could not help but wonder what kind of name was that "The last time I've been in England was when I was a baby."

"Certainly Harry. Follow me if you don't mind."

Harry followed Tom into a small, walled courtyard. Tom then proceeded to tap a brick on the wall. Suddenly, the bricks began to rearrange themselves, and as a hole appeared in their place, the bricks formed an archway, revealing a street filled with witches and wizards.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 2 - Lordship<em>**

**_(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 AD)_**

**Diagon Alley, London**

As soon as Tom said those words, Harry quickly made way to the large white building at the end of the alley. As soon as he was at the entrance, he saw the poem engraved in the silver doors:

"**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_****  
><strong>**_Of what awaits the sin of greed_****  
><strong>**_For those who take, but do not earn,_****  
><strong>**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._****  
><strong>**_So if you seek beneath our floors_****  
><strong>**_A treasure that was never yours,_****  
><strong>**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_****  
><strong>**_Of finding more than treasure there"_**

"If only Korriban had one of these…" he muttered "Not that it would do any good anyway…"

Harry entered the bank and found himself standing inside an enormous hall made of marble. He made his way to a teller.

"I wish to speak to someone regarding my family's vaults, and I would also like to do an inheritance test."

Surprised by the slight politeness of the young force user, the Goblin nodded and motioned Harry to follow. Harry followed the goblin until they reached a door with the word "Ragnok" written on it. After the goblin knocked on the door, Harry heard a voice answering and beckoning for them to enter. Inside Harry saw a goblin sitting behind a desk, writing in a rather large book.

"Master Ragnok, this human child wishes to perform a blood test."

"_Child? He calls me a child and yet I am older than both of them… Not that they need to know though."_

Ragnok nodded, and motioned Harry to sit on a chair in front of the desk.

"Mr…?"

"Potter sir. Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter, I trust you know the proceedings for the blood test?"

"I do sir, and please call me Harry or Harrison. Mr. Potter makes me look old."

"Only if you call me Ragnok, Mr. Potter."

"Agreed, Ragnok."

The goblin gave a sincere smile. Something that was rather rare in Harry's opinion.

"Please drop a few drops of your blood into this enchanted parchment."

Harry did as Ragnok said, and as soon as his blood touched the parchment, several words, of a crimson colour started to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Test of <strong>**_Harrison James Potter_**

**Father: ****_James Charlus Potter_**

**Mother: ****_Lily Potter (nee Evans)_**

**Godfather: ****_Sirius Black_**_**(shared with Daniel Potter)**_

**Godmother: ****_Alice Longbottom_**

**Current titles:**

_**Jen'ari**_

**_Kalevos iv tave Tsis_**

_**Member of:**_

_**Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**_

_**Noble and Most Ancient of Peverell (through House Potter and the Evans Family)**_

_**Evans Family (squib line)**_

_**Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (thought Evans Family)**_

**Heir of:**

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell **_**(Blood and Conquest)**

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin **_**(Blood and Conquest)**

* * *

><p>Ignoring the rest of the test, as soon as Harry saw the words "Jen'ari" and "Kalevos iv tave Tsis" appear he paled a little. And apparently, Ragnok did a well.<p>

"Y-You are t-t-the…."

"Don't!" Harry snarled "We may be in Gringotts, but even in here the walls have ears and I can't imagine the consequences of anyone discovering this piece of information!"

"Of course my Lord! I apologize, but…, it was a surprise for me to discover this."

"I can imagine. Yet I wonder how this recognized my position…" Harry wondered "It matters not. Right now, I wish to claim the Peverell and the Slytherin vaults"

"Very well my Lord. Do you wish to have a list of your current properties?" asked Ragnok.

"I do Ragnok."

Ragnok grabbed a clean parchment and waved his hand above it. After a few seconds, as it had happened with the blood test, words began to appear, only this time, they were of a black colour.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Properties of Lord Harrison James Potter-Slytherin-Peverell<strong>

**Hogwarts Castle, Unplottable location, Scotland (¼) – Slytherin**

**Empty terrain, Unplottable location, Scotland - Peverell**

**Peverell Manor, Wiltshire, England – Peverell**

* * *

><p>Harry could not help but to smile grimly at the fact that he owned a quarter of Hogwarts. More than that, he also possessed a residence, and an empty terrain on this distant planet. For him, this was almost like finding an ancient relic of the Sith or the Jedi. Keyword: almost.<p>

Out of nowhere, two rings appeared. One had a serpent engraved on it, while the other had a strange pattern. As Harry put on the rings, he felt a faint power colliding with him, as if it was a wave, and after a few seconds, the sensation faded away.

"As you are now the head of the Peverell and Slytherin lines, you also possess 20 votes out of 100 on the Wizengamot my Lord."

"Interesting…"

Harry was in utter joy. Since he was a full force sensitive, with these votes, the influence of the Slytherin and the Peverell families, and the power of the Force, he could play for a while with the British wizards and their politics.

_"It would be a nice way to pass time after all."_

"Ragnok, who is the current Lord Potter?"

"That would be your grandfather, Lord Charlus Theodore Potter." answered the goblin.

"And why am I the heir to House Peverell and House Slytherin?"

"That would be due to the fact that Slytherin family magic has selected you has the rightful heir to the family. After all, you defeated the previous Head of House."

"How do you...!?"

Ragnok gave a toothy grin. "We goblins know many things my Lord, but have no concerns. Your secrets are safe with us."

"And Peverell?"

"Nearly the same reason. The only difference is the part where you defeat the Head of House. In 1587, when Lord Alexander Pollux Potter died, the Head of House potter stopped using the title of Lord Peverell. But since the man known as Voldemort was once a member of House Peverell before his...demise, then his defeat was somehow recognized by Peverell Family Magic as a sign of your worthiness."

Harry nodded. That cleared some of his questions. And also gave rise to others. It seemed that the very concept of the Force had been altered to the terran humans. The fact that he had been "recognized" by Family Magic meant that magic has some form of sentience.

"Explain to me how exactly does a conquest inheritance work."

"An inheritance by conquest works from within the line. You need to have the blood of the main line to actually inherit. If by any reason the current head of house acts in a wrongful way against a member of his or her house, then the Family magic may turn against the head of house, and pass the title to the one that he or she had acted against."

"Well then Ragnok, for now I have no more business with Gringotts, I shall take my leave. Farewell."

As soon as he said those words, Harry quickly left the room.

"Farewell Jen'ari iv tave Tsis."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3 - The Manor<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR)**_

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

As the star of Coruscant descended, slowly leaving a part of the planet in the darkness of the night, Master Shaak Ti and Master Yoda were discussing the troubling shifts in the balance of the Force.

"You felt it too, haven't you Master Yoda?"

"Growing, the dark side is" answered the small Jedi.

"Yet even now the Sith are nowhere to be found. There is something very wrong with this." said the Togruta Jedi Master "I thought that they didn't want to leave tracks."

"Of the dark side, these…disturbances are. If they are caused the Sith, we know not."

"I have noticed that these disturbances seem to weaken whatever clouds the Dark Side." said Shaak Ti "I doubt that the Sith would expose themselves so quickly after all this time in hiding."

Yoda seemed to be lost in thought. What Shaak Ti said was true. If the purpose of these disturbances was to lure the Sith out, then that meant that there were others involved in the conflict.

"Informed, the Council must be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Council Chambers, Imperial Citadel, Dromund Kaas<strong>

Founded in the year of 31,473 TYA and later reorganized in the year of 32,503 TYA, the Dark Council was and still is the ruling body of the Sith Empire. Consisting of twelve Sith Lords, each one holding the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, the Council manages the day-to-day business of the Empire.

And as in every other session, each member of the council was in their respective seat, either listening to the one talking, or ignoring him or her completely.

"As Darth Jadus mentioned early, the Jedi are currently under pressure from the Republic due to the possibility of a war with the Confederacy." said Darth Marr "Is there any possibility of using this to our advantage?"

As no one spoke, it was Darth Decimus who broke the silence:

"By sending agents to sabotage several military outposts of the Republic and the Confederacy, we would be weakening both the Republic and the CIS, and since none of them know of our existence, the two of them would blame each other creating even more conflict between those two and potentially causing a war that would damage the Republic, leaving us to pick up the pieces."

"And what of the heretics?" questioned Darth Aruk. The Sith Order despised the abomination that Darth Bane had created. His so called "Order of the Sith Lords" was an affront to the true Sith Order, the one that had survived since the days of the Sith holocaust.

"The Emperor has plans for them. For now we only observe their moves, nothing more" answered Darth Jadus.

The other councillors accepted Jadus's answer. They knew that if anyone disrupted the plans that the Sith Emperor had for Bane's Sith Order, there would be unwanted consequences.

It had been nearly four thousand years since the current Sith Emperor had defeated in battle Vitiate, the previous ruler of the Sith Empire, and none of them knew how the Emperor had achieved such an extended life span. And there were few who knew the true identity of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

><p><strong>Peverell Manor, Wiltshire, England (U.K.)<strong>

It had been three days since Harry had taken residence at Peverell Manor. Three weeks ago, the manor itself was in ruins. It took two weeks for the magical construction firm to repair the manor. The rebuilt Peverell Manor now had the appearance of an English Tudor Country House, surrounded by a brick wall. The main hall led to the upper floor, as well to the Ballroom and the dining room. The Ballroom in turn, led to the pool house, while the dining room led to the kitchen.

On the upper floor were located the entrances to the main bedroom, the music room and the attic. From the bedroom was accessed the bathroom, while the library was accessed from the music room. Inside the manor, were as well two secret rooms, the Aquarium and the Treasure Vault, whose entrances were located on the main floor.

Outside the manor, near the entrance, were a large fountain and the entrance to the hedge maze. It was behind the manor that Harry's ship, hidden by a cloaking device, was parked.

During the two weeks in which the manor was being rebuilt, Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, where he observed the life of the so called "wizards", in order to understand better their society. Deciding that observing was not the only way of learning about the Wizarding World, Harry bought several books at Flourish and Blotts with information regarding wizard society. Harry was not surprised when he learnt of the prejudices of the British Wizarding World. Even many humans across the galaxy held prejudices against alien species, and even he could not help but hold a certain prejudice against a few. But if they proved their value, then the prejudice was completely ignored. He was not stupid enough to dismiss someone just because of their species.

As soon as the renovations were complete, Harry stored a small collection of holocrons inside the Treasure Vault. Among those were the holocrons of Tulak Hord, Darth Nihilus and Marka Ragnos and Vitiate. Hiding those from the Jedi, who would attempt to destroy them for the dark knowledge that they possessed, and from the Sith, who would attempt to gain that knowledge and use it for their own purposes. From those holocrons, Harry learnt several Force Techniques, such as an altered version of Transfer Essence, the Thought Bomb, and the Memory Walk. From the holocron of Tulak Hord, Harry learnt the lightsaber techniques used by the ancient Dark Lord himself.

As soon as the holocrons were stored, Harry went to the Ballroom, and using a projection device similar to the one in the Jedi Temple, he began to practice lightsaber combat against several opponents.

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (United Kingdom), Earth**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, wondering about the oncoming delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when suddenly James Potter entered his office with a letter on his hand.

"Albus, someone has claimed the Peverell lordship!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down James, and then explain."

After taking a deep breath, James began to explain.

"I was on my office, signing some documents when an owl delivered me a letter from Gringotts. Apparently, someone has performed a blood test and claimed the lordship of House Peverell, and since I am the heir to House Potter, they thought that I needed to be informed."

"_And for some reason, the letter arrived three weeks late."_ he added in his mind.

"Only a member of your family or Voldemort could claim lordship of House Peverell through a blood test, and I doubt that he is capable of going to Gringotts."

"There are no other living descendants of the Peverell family; Daniel, Alexander and Ethan haven't left Hogwarts, so I have no idea of who could have become the Head of House."

Like James, Albus was confused. Only a Potter or Voldemort could become the Head of House Peverell, and if it wasn't Voldemort, James or his three sons, then who could have? It was then that Albus remembered something.

"James, what about Daniel's younger twin, Harry?"

"Harry? But he is a squib Albus! He can't have become Lord Peverell! He doesn't even know that 'our world' exists."

Albus could not help but to feel that Harry did knew of the existence of the Wizarding World.

How right he was.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

_**"Alien Language"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 4 - Fudge and Potter<span> **_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR)**_

**London, England (U.K.)**

During the last few days, Harry had been planning how to control the British Ministry of Magic. He had several choices, some more troublesome than others. Yet of all of them, the most promising one was the one where he would control the ministry as a puppet master controls his puppets.

He knew that Fudge was a weak minister, one that would become loyal to anyone who could be generous enough to make "donations". He also knew that to succeed in his little plan, one way or another, every single Death Eater had to be eliminated. If were captured and found guilty, they would be executed. Azkaban was a prison, and no prison was good enough to prevent escape.

And if anything went wrong, Cornelius Fudge would be blamed for it.

It was today that Harry would initiate the first phase of his plan. Turning the minister into a puppet, and by consequence, commence the Death Eater Purge. The collective deaths of several member of the Wizengamot would cause a power vacuum, but that would be solved as well. After all, if one could fool the Jedi Order for so long without failure, rebuilding a government would be easy. Yet there was a major obstacle to Harry's plot.

Dumbledore.

He knew that the man was adored by the majority of the public, and that he possessed too much political power. He would also have to eliminate several of Dumbledore's followers. It did not matter the damage caused by this "pest control". If what remained of the British Wizard Society were ashes, that he would bury those ashes and create something new.

A few minutes ago, Harry had arrived at the Ministry of Magic under the effects of a Polyjuice Potion. Using the hair of an old muggle, Harry created a "temporary Lord Peverell". After all, having a fourteen year old walking through the ministry would raise unwanted questions.

As he stood before the entrance of the minister's office, Harry used the force to see if there was anyone inside, and he saw the aura of a man. Opening the door, the force user saw the minister sitting behind his desk.

The minister noticed the "old" person as he closed the door of the office. He was about to ask what that man was doing in his office when he noticed that the man's eyes were glowing with a purple light, and as the man lifted his hand, Cornelius saw only darkness.

It took a while to reprogram the minister's mind, but when Harry was finished, gone as the greedy, incompetent and foolish minister, replaced by a puppet, loyal to the dark-sider. Harry thought that this action was ironic and hypocritical considering what happened to him in the past.

Removing himself from those thoughts, Harry gave his order to Fudge.

"Hear me and obey Cornelius Fudge. I am Harrison James Potter, Lord Peverell… and of other things. I am your master and you will refer to me as Lord Peverell, do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Peverell." answered the minister.

Harry smiled grimly. "Good. For now, you will continue to act as you did before, but for the record, you will not accept any kind of bribe, and you will inform-me of all major events in the ministry, even those that are not meant for public ears."

The puppet-minister nodded. Harry knew that his work was finished in the ministry. Giving the location of the manor to the minister, Harry quickly returned to the house, reminding himself that the effects of the Polyjuice Potion were temporary.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant<strong>

Darth Sidious was not happy. He could feel the disturbances in the force, but he could not find their source. And it frustrated him. The Jedi were not the cause, and neither was he nor his apprentice. Even now, the disturbances were disrupting his Force Clouding. He would have to find the origin of the disturbances and eliminate it, otherwise the Order of the Sith Lords would be exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley, London, England (U.K.)<strong>

A day after his travel to the ministry, Harry went to Diagon Alley, in order to buy several potion ingredients. Ever since Harry made the Polyjuice Potion, he became curious and he wanted to know how they reacted to create the many potions that were used by the wizards. While the books gave some information, the analysis on the ingredients using advanced technology would reveal much more.

However, the thought of gaining information reminded Harry of something. Of all the worlds that were once under the control of the Infinite Empire, Earth seemed to be the only one that did not possess remnants of the Rakatan civilization. The prospect of recovering ancient Rakatan technology was one of the things that motivated him, and now it was proving to be a disappointment.

As soon as he bought the ingredients, Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he, due to his lack of attention, crashed against a man, leading to both of them falling to the floor. Only when Harry got up he noticed who he crashed into.

James Potter.

* * *

><p>James Potter was rather shocked at the moment. Heading to Diagon Alley to buy new robes, before leaving to Hogwarts, he certainly did not expect to find a younger near carbon copy of himself.<p>

"H-Harry?"

Harry sighed, knowing that there was no escape from this meeting.

"Hello father." He replied, not showing any emotion in his words.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" asked James in a near whisper "You are not supposed to be in this place."

"Buying stuff, and why not?" questioned Harry, showing faint amusement in his voice.

"W-Well… I-I… Aren't you a squib?" whispered James.

"You think that if I was a squib I would be here?" replied Harry "And you told you that I was one?"

"You had no magical core, Dumbledore himself tried to see if you had one!" said James

"I assume that you did not even think of bringing me to St. Mungos?"

"Well no…"

"And since when is the opinion of a headmaster who, as many say, is a great sorcerer, is not immune to mistakes, is more qualified than the opinion of a medi-wizard?"

"…."

James could not answer. Right now, he wondered why he had simply accepted what Dumbledore had told him back then.

"The reasons themselves are unknown to me, but I can suspect that perhaps I had been under a case of magical exhaustion."

"What?" asked James.

"Magical exhaustion." repeated Harry.

"How did you even get magical exhaustion?"

"No idea." Harry lied "I remember that during that day I was feeling rather tired for no reason. I believe that I even overslept. Maybe some sort of magical disease that drained my magic?"

"Perhaps… wait a minute, how do you even remember that?" asked James in confusion.

"I have eidetic memory." answered Harry. "Anyway, now that you have stumbled upon me what will you do?"

James was taken aback by that question. He had no idea of what to do in the moment, until a thought unrelated to his conversation emerged…

"Harry, have you heard of someone called Lord Peverell?"

"Yes I have." answered Harry.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Of course I do. He's me." he said.

"_And I'm him."_ He added jokingly in his mind

"After this I can't say I'm surprised…" James muttered

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what will you do? I haven't got all day!"

Once again, James thought about the current situation. He wanted to know where his son had been all those years for he was certain that he had not spent them with the Dursleys. He also had to inform his wife and the headmaster.

"Do you think that you can accompany me to Hogwarts when you have the time?

"What for?"

"I want to know where you have been, where you have lived, since I don't believe that you have been living with your aunt…."

"You are correct about that…" Harry muttered loudly enough for James to hear

"…and I believe that Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with you."

"… and about that as well…unfortunately"

"Will you?"

Harry wondered whether he should go to meet with Dumbledore. He knew that the man was the wizard equivalent of a Jedi Master, and that was rather unnerving. But he also knew that it was a way of making sure that the old wizard would not disturb him. For now at least.

"Very well, I shall go to Hogwarts." answered Harry "Is tomorrow fine?"

"Of course. It gives me time to inform the headmaster and the rest of the family."

"I have no further business in here." Harry said "Until tomorrow father."

Harry then left James presence, leaving the wizard contemplating what happened to him.

"Until tomorrow…son."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hard to see, the dark side is." -Yoda<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5 - The Professors of Hogwarts<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

One day latter, Harry found himself in an awkward situation. In front of him was the elderly headmaster, sitting behind his desk, his parents sitting next to him, and near the headmaster were the four heads of house of Hogwarts. Harry felt uneasy around the Ravenclaw Head of House. He knew that the tiny professor had goblin ancestry, and by consequence he had a greater force affinity that the other wizards in the office.

And while Harry was uneasy, Dumbledore was curious…extremely curious. This child had appeared from nowhere, claimed the Peverell lordship, and that contradicted what Dumbledore had claimed a few years ago, for a squib is unable to become the Head of House of a magical noble house.

Harry looked at the old headmaster and notices that his eyes were twinkling. Upon looking directly at them, Harry felt a gentle force pushing against his mind, and he allowed the probe to enter his mind. Dumbledore however, was certainly not prepared for what he encountered in Harry's mind.

Instead of having Harry's mind open for him, he found himself in a mindscape. A very pleasant mindscape. He was standing on a tropical beach with white sand and some palm trees. Opposite of the ocean was a pathway behind some rocks that lead to somewhere. Dumbledore could see colossal constructs on the ocean. They reminded him of the muggle airplane.

He decided to advance, only to find himself unable to move. Then out of nowhere, a figure appeared.

"I don't appreciate when people try to enter my mind Professor Dumbledore." Said the figure, which Albus quickly identified as Harry. "So **LEAVE!**"

Albus was forcefully pushed out of Harry's mind, finding himself once more on his office.

"I-I apologize M-Mr. Potter" stammered Dumbledore, still under shock. "My curiosity got ahead of me."

"Control your curiosity then!" Harry said, his eyes filled with rage, flickers of gold appearing in his iris. The old bastard tried to invade his mind. "My mind isn't a book you can simply open!"

Most people in the room were either gaping at Dumbledore, who dared to use Legilimency on a minor, while the rest was looking in shock at Harry, due to the way he had spoken to the Headmaster. Yet they all noticed the way Dumbledore had stammered. None of them had seen the elderly man show something that resembled fear, and now here he was, nearly cowering himself before a fourteen year old boy.

Composing himself, Dumbledore decided to ask what nearly everyone had been wondering.

"So Mr. Potter, can you inform us of your whereabouts during the last few years?"

"Coruscant." said Harry with a blank look on his face.

Nearly everyone in the room looked with confusion at Harry, except for Filius who gasped and looked at Harry in shock.

"Y-Y-You have b-been in C-Coruscant Mr. Potter?" asked the small professor, quite not believing what he had just heard.

"What's Coruscent?" asked James Potter

"Coruscant, not Coruscent." corrected Harry "It's the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, located in the Core Region of the galaxy."

As he said that, everyone except Filius and Harry had different reactions. While James, Lily, and the three remaining Heads of House had looks of disbelief, Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face. Harry was amused by the whole affair.

"And you expect us to believe that?" sneered the man with the greasy black hair.

Harry looked at the man who shattered his amusement, used the force to summon his lightsaber, and ignited it, pointing the bronze blade towards the potions master.

"Tell me, can you find one of these in this little planet?" asked Harry to the paling professor.

The potions master shook his head, too shocked to talk, and at that, Harry disabled the lightsaber.

"What was that thing Mr. Potter?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"It is called a lightsaber. The tool of a Jedi, and the weapon of a Sith." answered Harry. "It can only be used by a Force-sensitive. One also has to be trained in its use, otherwise the results will be…most unpleasant."

At that moment, Harry felt another probe, this one coming from the potions professor. This time however, unlike with Dumbledore, Harry used the link to send a mental blast against Snape. The others in the room were startled as Severus Snape suddenly collapsed.

"The next time someone tries to enter my mind unauthorised, they will be left on a permanent comatose state."

"What did you do to him?" asked Lily Potter shocked.

"Nothing permanent…for now. So don't worry, he will awake soon enough." said Harry "And do keep your Death Eater pet on a tight leash Dumbledore. Otherwise he will be put down like the feral beast that he is."

"Mr. Potter there was no need for doing that." Said Dumbledore, using his grandfatherly tone and trademark twinkle "Besides, Severus has my full trust."

"I do not tolerate attacks on my mind Headmaster. And I don't care if you trust him, because I do not."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." said James, which earned him a glare from Dumbledore. The silence that followed was broken by Harry.

"Anyway, let me give you a quick review of my life until now. After you dumped me on the Dursleys's doorstep, a woman found me and took me with her to Coruscant, where I was initiated into the Jedi Order." he explained.

"What is the Jedi Order?" asked Dumbledore with genuine curiosity.

"The Jedi Order is a monastic organization founded in the year of 10,670 after the Tho Yor Arrival. For your information, we are currently on the year of 36,431 after the Tho Yor Arrival. The basic galactic calendar is very similar to the Gregorian calendar, but both are out of sync. Anyway, the Jedi are known to be the guardians of peace and justice across the Galactic Republic. Yet the Order has seen better days."

"And why is that?" inquired Dumbledore, still processing the information given by Harry Potter.

"Because the order is too much focused on a self-centred egotistical prat who is believed by the majority of the order to be the prophetic Chosen One, who will apparently bring balance to the force" responded the force user. "The Jedi Order has suffered several blows in the past, and at this rate I have the feeling that the extinction of the Order is something inevitable. Ever since the Jedi Purge of the Dark Wars the Order has been in decline."

"Jedi Purge!?" gasped the transfiguration professor.

"The records regarding that part of galactic history are rather…inconclusive, but nearly four thousand years ago, immediately after the Jedi Civil War ended, with a victory to the reborn Dark Lord of the Sith Revan, the Sith Empire disappeared completely. All Hyperspace coordinates were erased from all databanks, leaving the Republic with no way to pursue the Sith Armada. The small group of Sith that remained behind formed what was known as the Sith Triumvirate, composed of the Sith Lords known as Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain; Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger; and Darth Traya, the Lord of Betrayal. The actions of these three Sith Lords led to the near total annihilation of the Jedi Order. In the end, the triumvirate was defeated by a Jedi called Meetra Surik, or the Jedi Exile, who disappeared form known space afterwards."

Everyone was listening carefully to Harry, realizing that their previous war was nothing compared to the Jedi Purge.

"What made you come here?" asked Lily.

"While I knew that this planet was my homeworld, I didn't know the coordinates. My old master used a variation of a force technique known as Fold Space to enter and leave this planet. Several weeks ago, the Republic discovered this system, but kept it a secret."

"Why?" asked Professor Sprout

"Why?" Harry snorted "Because this world is extremely primitive by Republic standards. It isn't ready to be part of the galactic community."

Harry paused and waited for the information to sink in.

"The Jedi High Council knew of the discovery, and they sent me on a mission, requested by the Senate of the Republic, to investigate this planetary system. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that this was the system where my homeworld was."

Harry was feeding the wizards with enough information to keep them satisfied, but there were several facts that were needed to be kept hidden.

"Upon landing, I felt a large amount of Force-sensitives, concentrating on diverse points around the Earth."

"Force-sensitives?" asked Dumbledore.

"Beings who are able to sense and manipulate the Force." Explained Harry "The Force on the other hand, is like an energy field that binds all living things."

They seemed to understand, so Harry continued.

"I discovered that these concentrations, these communities were you. Every single wizard and witch of this world is a Force-sensitive. Yet your connection to the force is different from mine."

He saw the confusion on their faces and he didn't blame them for their ignorance. He also took a while to understand "wizard Force-sensitivity".

Harry sighed. "When humans were brought to this world, they were a select few who were full Force-sensitives. Of all the species that the Rakatans, who had enslaved the human race at the time, placed on Earth, the humans were the only survivors. When the Rakatans "died out", the humans became the dominant power on this world. However, they also became stuck on Earth, and due to inbreeding and other things, their connection to the Force became slightly damaged."

"But aren't humans from Earth?" asked James.

It was Flitwick who answered. "No James. Like the Goblins, the homeworld of the human race isn't the Earth. This planet could be considered some sort of colony."

Harry nodded and continued his explanation.

"While the goblin race had its origin on the now destroyed world of Peragus II, the human race has its origins in Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic." Harry noticed that he was drifting from the main topic of conversation "Anyway, as I was saying, over the ages the Earth humans either became what you call muggles, or they became wizards. You depend on certain conductors such as wands to harness the power of the Force, and even then you only harness an aspect of it. Oddly enough, that deficiency became semi-physical, as your Force-sensitivity became near-fully hereditary. What you call muggleborns once had wizard ancestors, and if every human on Earth died, then your aspect of the Force would 'die' as well. Normal Force-sensitivity is both random and hereditary at some levels."

The whole room became silent, with the wizards processing the information. They had just learned the origin of "magic".

"What will you do now Harry?" asked Lily.

"I will remain on this planet, doing research on your abilities but also on other things. Don't ask what because I won't answer."

"Well then Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore with a rather neutral tone " Since you are here representing the Jedi, I would like to invite you to observe to Tri-Wizard Tournament. It will be an opportunity for you to witness the abilities of wizards."

Harry seemed to ponder his decision. This offer presented an excellent opportunity to him, but it also meant that this school filled with students who were either prejudiced, hormonal or both would be a test to his temper. There was also the matter of his family, but that would also be solved.

"I accept your offer professor. May I request that I be allowed free roam of the castle and to be able to observe your classes? That way I can also witness your abilities and learn more about them as well"

"Of course Mr. Potter. I believe that we have nothing more to discuss for now. I wish you good lick with your research."

Harry nodded. "Goodbye Headmaster, Professors, Mother, Father."

Harry then left the office with a neutral face, but smiling inside. None of them noticed when his eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>A few moments after Harry left the office, Harry became the main topic of conversation.<p>

"So… any opinions regarding Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore

"He is strange and powerful. He knocked out Snivellus over there without much effort." Said James.

"Use his bloody name James!" sighed Lily "Harry seemed to be somewhat distant. And the way he spoke was not normal for someone of his age. Not just that way but the tone of his voice."

"I believe that that his Jedi training had some influence on his manners." observed Flitwick "Yet I feel that he is drifting from the Jedi and their ways."

"Why?" asked Minerva

"If that is true, then what happens?" asked Minerva

"He will either become a grey Jedi, or he falls."

"Falls?"

"The force is like a coin, possessing two sides: the Light Side and the Dark Side. According to ancient goblin legends, there was once a schism within the Jedi Order, witch lead to a conflict known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. In the end, the Dark Jedi were exiled from the Republic space." Filius explained. "There they found and ancient planet known to the goblins as Pesegam, where they discovered the Sith species, a Force-Sensitive race naturally strong in the Dark Side of the Force. The exiled demonstrated their abilities to the Sith, and they began to be worshiped as gods. The Dark Jedi became the first Sith Lords, with a human called Ajunta Pall becoming the first Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Are you saying that my son can fall to the dark side?" asked James "We can't let another Dark Lord like Voldemort rise."

"Like Voldemort? Compared to a Sith Lord of old, Voldemort would be the equivalent of a tiny ant." said Flitwick with a serious tone "There are techniques of the Force that can allow one to kill every living thing on this castle in mere seconds. If Mr. Potter falls or has fallen to the Dark Side then I won't stand on his way. Naga Sadow, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith once used the Force to cause a star to explode when he was being chased by Republic agents, in order to escape."

At those words, those who were listening paled. If Harry Potter possessed that kind of power…he could destroy them all.

"Well…since he will be staying with us for the tournament, I will announce his presence to the students at dinner."

It was at that moment that Severus woke up, rather confused. And with that, Dumbledore dismissed them, leaving him alone in his office, only with his sleeping phoenix, and the portraits of the previous headmasters.

Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, who were empty since the students were either at Hogsmeade or in their common rooms. While he was thinking about the meeting in the Headmaster's office, he suddenly felt something calling to him.

He recognized the feeling it immediately. He recognized the aura emitted by the abomination.

There was a Wound in the Force at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 6

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_**"Alien Language"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>He is a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life dies... sacrificing itself to his hunger." -Visas Marr, referring to Darth Nihilus<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 6 – Wound in the Force<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

The students were returning from Hogsmeade. Amongst them were the "Golden Trio" of Gryffindor: Daniel Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lily and James Potter were waiting for their older son to arrive, so that they could inform him and his brothers, Alexander and Ethan. Daniel and Harry were similar in appearance, although unlike Harry, Daniel had hazel eyes. Alexander and Ethan however, had more in common with Lily than with James.

Daniel saw his parents approaching him with a strange look on their faces, and wondered if anything had happened.

"Daniel, we need to speak privately." said James "Family business."

The son of the Potter heir wondered if this had anything to do with his younger twin. The previous night, the Potter children were informed of Harry's appearance

"Nothing wrong has happened so you don't need to worry." clarified Lily "It is about that thing we discussed yesterday."

Daniel nodded and returned to Ron and Hermione.

"My parents want to speak to me and my brothers." said Daniel

"About what?" asked Ron

"Family business Ron." answered Daniel "I can't speak about it without their authorization. Sorry mate."

Ron scowled, but accepted the answer.

"Come on then Ronald." said Hermione grabbing the redhead's harm "This is a good time for you to finish your potions homework.

Daniel chuckled as he saw Ron being dragged by Hermione into the castle.

As we walked towards his waiting parents, he, along with everyone present in the castle, felt tremor followed by a shockwave that caused a few students to pass out.

Daniel fell onto the floor in shock. It was as if every single nerve of his body was screaming at him, and as if his mind was under an extreme pressure. He could then feel it, like a whisper in the distance, calling to him. His vision suddenly became blurry, and as his mind could no longer cling to consciousness, Daniel passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Vision sequence)<strong>_

Daniel did not knew where he was. He remembered standing on the Clock Tower Courtyard, and as he walked to his parents, a strange tremor had caused him to pass out. But he was now in a very large room, larger than the Great Hall. The room was dimly lit, with several stepped areas and many statues.

He then heard footsteps.

Turning around, Daniel's eyes fell upon a teenager that had facial features that he would recognize anywhere. But it was impossible, unless the one climbing the steps was… Harry.

He looked at the teenager he thought to be his younger twin more closely. His hair was messy like their father's, but unlike his it was of a soft black colour, almost a dark brown, and his eyes were of the same colour as their mother's. He was wearing strange garments of a white and light brown colour, and on his hand, was a strange silver instrument that resembled a cylinder.

He saw as Harry looked around the room, staring suspiciously at every single corner, as if he was waiting for something to happen. And moments later it did.

A red blade materialized out of nowhere, heading straight towards Harry. He looked as the one he thought to be his brother turned around and as a blue blade emerged from the cylindrical object he held on his hand. The two blades clashed, and the once floating red blade was now being held by a dark figure, that moments later took a complete from.

"It has been a long time since I met a living Jedi." said the figure

"It's the first time I meet a Sith." said Harry "And look at my luck, I got a dead one."

"We shall see if you keep your little remarks when you are humbled before the might of Freedon Nadd, _Jedi_!"

"_What in Merlin's name is a Jedi and a Sith?"_ Daniel thought to himself.

He looked as Harry and the one names Freedon Nadd, clashed several times with their weapons, and his looked in fascination as the Sith unleashed lightning from his hands towards his brother. Harry screamed in agony as the lightning hit him, absolute pain propagating thought his entire body. The potency of the blast was powerful enough to send him flying against one of the statues, his blade falling from his grip.

"Do you really think a mere child can defeat me? I, who survived beyond death?" said the approaching figure of the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith.

Harry remained in silence as he tried to get back up.

Daniel looked in panic as Harry attempted to get up, but he also noticed when his brother's eyes acquired a strange glint, and were looking towards the lightsaber.

The apparition of Freedon Nadd raised his weapon, preparing himself to deliver the final blow at his beaten opponent, and his eyes widened when suddenly Harry reached out with one of his hands, and as the deactivated cylindrical object flied towards it in high velocity. The apparition of Nadd did not even had the time to defend himself, as Harry activated the blade and slashed right through the stomach of his opponent. Seconds later, the apparition of Freedon Nadd disappeared.

Daniel's vision suddenly became blurry again, and his surroundings became fully white as if a very bright light had been pointed at his eyes.

And before he fell into full unconsciousness, his last thoughts were why had the dream version of his brother looked a few years older than he should.

_**(Vision sequence end)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Several minutes earlier…)<strong>_

Harry was running through the corridors of Hogwarts, following the sensation he felt as he left the Headmaster's office. If there was a Wound in the Force at Hogwarts, then it was a threat to every living thing in the castle. He wondered what could have caused such a Wound to appear at Hogwarts. He could feel the source of the wound in the upper floors of the castle.

However, the wound didn't seem to have much influence in the general atmosphere of the school. But that did not mean that the wound was not harmful. After a while, he finally had reached the seventh floor, where the Wound seemed to have more strength. Harry explored the corridors, and all the rooms he could find and yet there was no sign of the Wound. He was so lost on his thoughts that he did not notice someone approaching.

"Hello." said a dreamy voice.

Only Harry's self-control prevented him from jumping in shock. Turning around, he saw a girl with light blond hair, dressed in black robes with a blue trim. Harry identified the girl as a Ravenclaw.

"Hello Miss..?

"Luna Lovegood." answered the blonde girl. "You are Harry Potter."

This time Harry could not hide his shock. He wondered how this gild, who identified herself as Luna Lovegood, knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"I know many things my Lord." said Luna once more in the dreamy voice "To find what you seek, go to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the ballet trolls. The entrance shall be revealed if you walk past it three times while thinking of what you want to find."

Luna then walked past Harry, leaving behind a very confused Force-user. As soon as Harry stopped thinking about the strange witch he had just met, he made way to the place where he had seen the tapestry while exploring the corridors. As soon as he was standing in front of the tapestry, Harry followed Luna's instructions. He walked past the tapestry three times, while thinking that he had to find the source of the Wound.

As he did so, a door appeared on the opposite wall. Harry opened the door, only to find a room filled with pillars of books, several pieces of furniture and many other things. Harry sensed that the presence of the Wound was stronger in this room and immediately he knew he had found the right place.

Using the Force to locate the Wound, Harry spent a few minutes under the guidance of the Force, until he stopped in front of a small pile of books. On top of it, was a diadem with a blue sapphire. Harry reached to grab it, but as soon as he touched it, he removed his hand. He had felt a familiar presence in the diadem. One that had been once on his forehead. A foreign presence that had been removed a long time ago. But he recognized it. Before its removal through safe methods when he had been a baby, the same kind of Wound had also been present on him.

That thing was leeching Force energy around it, in an attempt to remain alive. From what he knew of ancient Sith Lords, he could see the resemblance between the effects of the object and Darth Nihilus. As long as it would remain in existence, it would continue to feed on the Force, in an attempt to remain 'alive'.

Harry raised his hands towards the diadem, and flickers of green lightning appeared around his body. His eyes became white, glowing with raw power, and a green aura appeared around him. Force energy gathered around his hands, before he unleashed it in the form of a bright greenish spear that went straight towards the diadem. As the spear hit the diadem, the concentrated potency of Dark Side energy in the spear was unleashed, disintegrating the diadem, and many objects around it. The backslash of Force energy sent Harry flying backwards against a wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later that evening…)<strong>_

All the students had recovered from the strange event that had happened an hour ago and now they were all in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Yet many were wondering what it was, and what had caused it.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, and hall eyes were fixed on him.

"We have no knowledge of what occurred this afternoon. It is assumed that some sort of magical backslash occurred, but it is not confirmed." said Dumbledore "I only ask for you not to panic. Other than the fact that several students passed out from the shockwave, nothing more has happened."

The students started to whisper among themselves.

"Now I have another announcement. As you all know, Hogwarts will be the host of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To observe the event, we have a guest from a group known as the Jedi Order." Dumbledore explained. "This order is dedicated to uncover the mysteries of magic, and it is not affiliated with any of the ministries. The member of the Jedi Order the will join us during this school year is Harrison James Potter, one of the sons of James and Lily."

At that statement, many of the students gaped either at Dumbledore or at Daniel. Most of them had never heard of a Harrison Potter, and there were some that had overheard the name in a few conversations.

"Harrison Potter is already at Hogwarts, and he is familiarizing himself with the castle. A warning to you all. He is a guest of Hogwarts, and you will treat him with respect."

Everyone noticed the serious tone in which Dumbledore had spoken.

At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and a teenager dressed in what resembled a formal attire of brown, red and purple colours and a cape of a dark brown colour as well entered the room. There were golden ornaments around the attire, creating was could be described as a mixture of ancient armour and noble clothing.

"Let me introduce Harrison James Potter." said the old man "The representative of the Jedi Order."

The students looked at Harry with different reactions. The majority of the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were looking at him as if they wanted to dissect him, most Hufflepuffs were staring at him in fascination, while the Gryffindors were unsure of what their own reaction should be. But out of them all, Daniel, who like the others had recovered from the early event, was the one that was paying more attention to his brother. His mind was comparing this younger Harry with the older one from his vision. While there were obvious differences in age, he had noticed that the cylindrical object on his belt was different from the one of 'older' Harry. And while the older Harry wore simpler robes, this version of his brother was more...regal.

"I see you have introduced me to your students." he stated while walking slowly towards the staff table.

"As I thought that you were busy exploring the school, I took the liberty of doing so."

Harry chuckled. He had every reason to do so.

After all, all events that had transpired had been done so according to his design.

And it felt…good.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"**Mental Speech"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Once we were mighty Jedi of the Republic, brothers in the Force. But the Great Schism between the dark side and the light turned Jedi against Jedi. Our ancestors were defeated, driven off… cast out!<em>" – Marka Ragnos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7 - Tales of the Dark Side<strong>_

**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

Harry had been introduced to the school in a very quick manner, and the student body became very curious about the Jedi Knight. The fact that he was the disappeared brother of the Boy-Who-Lived served only to increase the curiosity. They wanted to know more. What was the Jedi Order, where he lived, how he felt regarding his brother's fame. Not only that, but many rumours arose, some more ridiculous than others. One rumour of those that could be considered 'realistic', was started by muggleborns, and mentioned that the Jedi were a Japanese order that served the Emperor of Japan. One near total opposite, was more of a conspiracy theory started by a mixture of pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggleborns, mentioned that the Jedi were in fact the ones that were in control of the government, and started the last few Wizard Wars, such as the one with Grindelwald and Voldemort.

Needless to say, it both amused him, and annoyed him.

During a single day he had been bombarded by question from many students, and many even tried to flirt with him. It didn't work. But there were moments when he would have to resist the temptation of hurling a few spears of dark side energy at them, or even Force Lightning.

He had finally decided that the best way for them to leave him at "peace", was to satisfy some of their curiosity. He would give a small explanation of what the Jedi were, and would also reveal that the Jedi were not based on Earth. He was rather eager to see their reactions to that.

And so, the next day, Harry was standing in front of the staff table in the Great Hall, turned towards the students, who were sitting in their respective house tables. They were eyeing him eagerly, waiting for him to start.

"I assume that a proper introduction is in order, and if you have any questions, ask them. As you know, I am Harrison James Potter, a member of the Jedi Order, more specifically, a Jedi Knight." he said in a near diplomatic tone of voice.

"In ways that you can understand, the Jedi Order is basically a religious organization dedicated to the study of the Force, more specifically, to Ashla, commonly known as the Light Side of the Force, that protects the Galactic Republic. The Force itself is a metaphysical and omnipotent power that is divided into many separate aspects, with the Light Side and the Dark Side as its main aspects, while possessing others such as the Living Force or the Cosmic Force as secondary aspects. According to legend, in ancient times a now extinct order of Force-users, similar to the Jedi, once managed to identify at least forty-two aspects of the Force. Unfortunately, the knowledge died with them."

He paused for a few seconds, waiting for them to process the information.

"The Jedi Order is composed of many ranks, and when one in initiated into the Jedi Order, they are known as Jedi Initiates. If they succeed in passing the Initiate Trials, they are made into Jedi Padawans, and are assigned a Jedi Master. After that, a Padawan is required to complete the five Jedi Trials in order to become a Jedi Knight."

A student raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Anthony Goldstein. What are exactly the Trials?"

"The Jedi Trials are, just as the name says, a group of trials that a Jedi Padawan has to complete in order to achieve Jedi Knighthood. There are five trials: the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of the Spirit and the Trial of Insight. There are many ways to complete these trials, and some are based on the very individual actions of the Padawan, not requiring the actual and proper trial designed by the Jedi Council."

Goldstein nodded, and Harry continued.

"Once a Jedi Knight reached a certain level of devotion, skill and balance in the Force and in combat as well, the Knight may attain the rank of Jedi Master, the highest formal rank obtainable in the Order. Only Masters are allowed to sit on the Jedi Councils, and become Grand Masters of the order themselves."

Harry noticed that another student raised her hand.

"Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger. If the Jedi are dedicated to the Light Side, is there any other…organization that is dedicated to the Dark Side?"

"There are a few organizations dedicated to the Dark Side of the Force, and the most famous one is the Sith Order. The Sith are a religious organization that had their origins in a Great Schism in the Jedi Order, following a period known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. The faction of Jedi led by a Jedi names Ajunta Pall, had intended to use the Force in ways that the Jedi Order disapproved, such as creating new beings and reviving dead worlds. However, the many arguments amongst the Jedi and Ajunta Pall's faction evolved into full blown conflicts, culminating in a war that lasted for a hundred years."

"What?" asked Hermione with confusion, a sentiment shared by the rest of the students and some of the staff "You make it sound like it happened in space."

Harry chucked. "Oh right, I forgot to mention. That war did not happen on this planet. Even I was not here on this world."

Many students snorted or looked at him as if he was crazy. Harry sighed, and looked at Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, if you don't mind?"

Filius nodded, and addressed the students.

"What Mr. Potter is saying is true. He did spend the majority of his life on another planet." said the tiny professor "But I believe that a small demonstration is in order."

"Indeed." said Harry, who summoned his lightsaber with the Force.

"What's that?" asked Daniel while the others were fascinated by the display of "wand-less magic".

"This is a lightsaber. The tool of a Jedi and the weapon of a Sith." he explained before activating the weapon. A bronze blade materialized and the entire student body and the staff looked at the weapon with fascination.

"Wicked!" said two redheads in the Gryffindor table, and many agreed with them.

Harry deactivated the lightsaber, and placed it on his belt.

"As I was saying, upon being exiled, the Dark Jedi stumbled upon a world named Korriban, where they found a species of red-skinned humanoids that had a predisposition towards the Dark Side of the Force named the Sith. There were a total of twelve exiled Dark Jedi, amongst them Ajunta Pall, Karness Murr, XoXaan and Sorzus Syn. Upon arriving at the planet, the exiles formed an alliance with the second-in-command of the Sith King Hakagram Graush, and they managed to overthrow him. It was then that the Sith Order was born, and Ajunta Pall became the first Dark Lord of the Sith, while the others adopted the title of Lords of the Sith, or simply Sith Lords."

Another student raised his hand, and Harry nodded in his direction.

"When you say Dark Lord, is it like You-Know-Who?" asked the boy.

Harry shook his head in response.

"No. While your dark wizard liked to entitle himself as a 'dark lord', compared to a Sith Lord or a Dark Lord of the Sith, Voldemort" Harry ignored the flinches and shivers "would be the equivalent of one of those things you call ants, trying to engage the foot of a human in battle. Ancient Sith Lords were capable of manipulating the very fabric of reality, bending the laws of universe to their wills. A Dark Lord of the Sith named Naga Sadow once used the Force to rip out the core of a star, causing it to explode in a supernova."

Many of the students were shocked at that statement. Muggleborns, the majority of the half-bloods and a few pure-bloods knew what a supernova was, and to think that one was caused by someone on a whim was something that they were having difficulty to grasp.

"But in a simple way to put it, a Dark Lord of the Sith is the ruler of all the Sith, the leader of the Sith Order, and, in ancient times, the ruler of the old Sith Empire." said Harry "While the one you call Voldemort is a mere power-hungry man with a complex of superiority, that inspires fear in his followers, and not true loyalty."

"For hundreds of years, the Sith Empire thrived, away from the eyes of the galaxy, and the Golden Age of the Sith lasted thought the reign of Marka Ragnos, known to be the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith to ever live."

"Why?" asked a boy which Harry identified as one of his younger brothers.

"Upon the death of the Dark Jedi exiles, while the Sith Empire stood strong, its leadership didn't. Out of all the Dark Lords of the Old Sith Empire, only Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow are remembered. Unlike his successor and most predecessors, during the majority of his reign, Marka Ragnos stood unopposed. Even in his final hours, when he was already weak from his age, he was still not challenged by any other Sith for the leadership of the Sith Empire. I've been in Korriban myself and I visited the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. Compared to the others, it is the most elaborate tomb."

"Unfortunately for the Sith, upon the death of Marka Ragnos, his successor was the power-hungry Naga Sadow, who wished to engage the Republic in war. His actions culminated into the Great Hyperspace War, which ended with the defeat of the Sith Empire, and the total extermination of the Sith species by the order of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Pultimo."

Most students were shocked at the actions of the Republic against a defeated enemy.

"Some of the Sith species may have survived, but they must have gone into hiding. The Sith teachings however, survived and many Sith Orders such as Exar Kun's Brotherhood of the Sith, or Darth Revan's Sith Empire emerged in the following centuries after the Great Hyperspace War. A curious thing about Exar Kun's Sith and Revan's Sith was the both had the influence of the Mandalorians, a warrior culture that had their origins in Coruscant with the Taung, but officially, they are from the world of Mandalore. While the Mandalorians were allies of Exar Kun, they were the enemies of Revan, during his years as a Jedi."

Many noticed that Harry's voice had adopted a strange tone, and none could identify what it was.

"Revan's Empire had its origins after the Mandalorian Wars, during which the Jedi Council decided to not join the conflict, leaving the Republic to fend for itself. Leaded by Mandalore the Ultimate, the Mandalorians conquered numerous worlds, and the conflict reached a point where they breached the Republic's defences. Against the wishes of the Jedi Council, a group of Jedi interventionists known as the Revanchists, led by a Jedi Knight known at the time as Revan, joined the Republic in the war against Mandalore's forces."

Those that had been in the meeting with Harry in Dumbledore's office were listening with more attention, especially Snape, who had been passed out.

"Thanks to Revan's leadership, the Republic drove back the Mandalorians, and the conflict ended with a final showdown in the world Malachor V. Revan personally defeated Mandalore in single combat, and the Mandalorian fleet was destroyed when one of Revan's generals, a Jedi called Meetra Surik, activated a super weapon that destroyed Malachor, the Mandalorian fleet, and a portion of the Republic Fleet. Revan and the fleet under his command disappeared from known space, only to return two years not as a Jedi, but as Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith."

Some students started to whisper among themselves, and it was a blond student from Slytherin that decided to ask Harry what many wanted to know.

"Why did that happen? His return as a Sith?" she asked.

"No one knows. Revan's reappearance was sudden, and many could only theorize the reasons behind his fall to the Dark Side. But there were those that doubted that he had fell as other Dark Jedi did, and believed that there were other reasons for him to become a Sith. But that is knowledge that only Darth Revan holds. When he and his apprentice Darth Malak returned, the war they waged against the Republic and the Jedi became known as the Jedi Civil War."

Harry then told how during the war Malak betrayed his master and usurped the title of Dark Lord from him. He also spoke of how Revan was rescued by a Jedi strike team from his wrecked flagship and brought to the Jedi council, where they reprogrammed his mind. At that point, most Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws had looks of disgust on their faces. Harry then mentioned how the reprogrammed Revan, alongside a group of other people searched for the location of the Star Forge, during which Revan learned the truth about his identity, which led to his return to the Dark Side of the Force.

"Together with the Jedi-turned-Sith Bastila Shan, the reborn Darth Revan killed his previous apprentice and took back control of his Sith Empire. Shortly thereafter, Revan and his followers disappeared from known space, ending for no reason the Jedi Civil War. What followed is considered the only conflict that nearly destroyed the Jedi Order: the Dark Wars, which consisted of the Jedi Purge, which annihilated almost every single member of the Jedi Order."

Harry continued to mention a few other things about the many conflicts of the Jedi and the Sith, but not much. At the end of the day he had succeeded in implanting in the heads of most students the sub-conscious thought of support of the Sith, and somewhat disdain of the Jedi. He knew that soon enough, so that his own actions did not turn against him, he would have to reveal his true nature.

And he was secretly eager for the day when he would have nothing to hide to the galaxy.


	9. Chapter 8

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith, that perhaps, once, I held the galaxy by its throat? That for every good deed I did, I brought equal harm upon the galaxy? That perhaps what the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me?" - Kreia<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 8 – Echoes of the Past<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland (U.K.)**

Ever since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, he had felt a stable presence in the Force, one equal to that of an untrained Force-sensitive. And ever since that incident in the seventh floor, with the diadem, he had finally been able to sense who was the other Force-sensitive on Hogwarts. He had felt a strange connection in his mind when he had used the old Sith magic against the diadem. It had been as if there was someone on his mind, and yet there was no one there. It felt like an echo. Since then, for some reason, he had been constantly thinking about his Trials of Skill.

And when he had finally discovered who was the other Force-sensitive he was surprised. But his identity only brought out even more questions. Questions which he did not had the answers to.

"How? How can it be him?" he asked out loud "How did she not sense him?"

The thoughts of why his old master had not sensed the other Force-sensitive were irritating him. They were both there, young and extremely close. There must have been a reason for her to ignore the other one. But why? What had happened?

"Perhaps it was the Force that clouded his presence, keeping me away from him." said a voice.

Harry quickly turned around, and his eyes landed on the blue ghostly figure of an old robed woman, with her eyes covered by the hood.

"It has been a long time my old master." stated Harry.

"Indeed it has Harrison." replied the Force Ghost. "Or should I call you by your other name?"

"Which one? I have held many over the years."

"You have, yes. But there is one that reflects your past, your present and your future. All the choices you have made and those that you have yet to face. A name that carries with it a mission as old as many of the civilizations of this hidden world."

Harry smiled. "It may be so. But in the end, what matters is neither my name nor who I am, but what my message is."

The cloaked figure returned the smile.

"Then what is your message, my old apprentice?"

"My message is something that cannot be transmitted by words." he answered "One would have to walk in the darkest corners of the galaxy to even understand it."

"And so you let the galaxy wage a pointless war while you wait?" questioned Harry's old master "A war whose outcome will cause the imminent death of the Republic and the Jedi?"

"The future is simultaneously certain and uncertain. My presence in the war is undecided. Plus, the Republic is already crippled, devoured by centuries of corruption and unending bureaucracy. This oncoming war will be the blade that will strike at the heart of the Republic, and I intend to see it die."

"And the Jedi Order?"

"Jedi Order has changed for the worst. What was once an Order that was ready to fight properly for their beliefs and the Republic, is now a bunch of little children that play with lightsabers and hide behind a boy, believing him to be some sort of saviour. No matter how much they try to hide it, the Order has lost its…touch. Gone are the days when the Order searched for those that were strong in the Force by using the Kyber Crystal, training them without any kind of discrimination. Now, they delve into scientific methods, by inventing the 'Midi-Chlorians'' and only train those that possess a certain number of...whatever those things are. The ability to manipulate the Force comes from ones essence, not from ones blood or cells."

"And what do you make of Bane's Sith?"

"They call themselves Sith, but they are nothing but cowards. Smart, intelligent, cunning, but cowards nonetheless. Like the Jedi, they became somewhat 'slaves' to the idea of the Midi-chlorians as well." said the young Force-user "From what I know of them , they claim that their rule serve to prevent the Sith to destroy themselves. But in the end, their very lack of loyalty, organization and proper and constructed goals became their own weaknesses, and that brought forth their doom. Now, Bane's Sith Order clings to teachings that will lead to its very own destruction. Eventually, the two Sith will destroy each other, and their order will meet its end. I have to admit though that I admire a Dark Lord of Bane's Sith Order."

"Who?"

"Darth Vectivus." answered Harry "Unlike his predecessors and successors, Vectivus had little to no interest in the Jedi or in some kind of revenge against them. He instead focused on the study of the Force and the Dark Side, expanding the already vast ocean of knowledge of the Force."

"You have changed much my old Padawan." said the woman.

"I had a long time to think about by choices, and who I am supposed to be. I know what must be done. I saw, what must be done. I long for vengeance, but I also want to rescue the galaxy from decadence. A decadence that was brought by the Jedi and the Republic. I wish for vengeance for what the Jedi did to me, and to them as well."

"Do not let your hatred of the Jedi to cloud your rationality." said the spectre "Keep a clear mind and don't be reckless. That will only cause your premature death. And then what? With you dead, how can you fulfil your desires?"

"Hate does not control me. As my ancestor once did, I control hate." said Harry in a calm but harsh way "And how can death claim that which is beyond its reach?"

"Indeed." was the reply of the Force ghost.

Harry smirked. Vitiate's holocron had explained in a very detailed fashion two ways of attaining immortality. The first had been a very complex ritual that once started could take entire weeks, while the second one consisted in transferring one's essence to another body. He had to be thankful to Sith alchemy and Kaminoan cloning.

"I have to ask you my old Padawan, what do you intend to do now that you have found another Force-sensitive in this planet, residing in the walls of that old fortress?"

"In time, if he shows promise, I will attempt to make him my apprentice. His potential may be great, and if I am successful, then the Wizarding World will have a very unpleasant surprise."

"We shall see." said Harry's old Jedi Master "Goodbye, my old apprentice. We may speak again soon."

And as the Force Ghost faded back into the Netherworld of the Force, Harry replied to the disappearing woman.

"Goodbye…Kreia."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><em>"Watch him closely. He is powerful and extremely dangerous." - Nyriss to Scourge on Revan<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 9 – The Dark Lord of the Sith<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

As he stood on the Astronomy Tower, Harry had not been impressed by the arrival of the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He could understand that for wizards, seeing flying horses pulling a chariot and a large wooden ship rising from the lake could be impressive but not only was the whole thing impractical, but he also wondered how the Durmstrang ship had even appeared on the lake. He had seen more impressive things during his life, such as the black holes of the Maw Cluster.

Looking at the students that were filling the Entrance Courtyard, Harry decided to descend the tower. As he entered the Astronomy reading room, he noticed that there were some Slytherin students blocking the entrance to the corridor. The one who seemed to be the 'leader' had blond hair and was standing in front of the archway. On his right and left were what looked like furless gorillas, and there were also some other students that had inquisitive looks on their faces and seemed like they wanted to study him for his weaknesses.

Harry raised an eyebrow, the expression on his face translating into: "You don't intimidate me. I can kill you and every one on this miserable planet in mere seconds."

The tallest blond was the first to talk.

"So Potter, tell me, how does it feel to know that your family abandoned you to the muggles?"

Harry did not respond, as he continued to stare at the idiotic wizard who continued to speak.

"You must be the same of the family though. At least your parent did something right though, getting rid of a squib." continued the blond wizard "You may have fooled the others but you can't fool me. I know that you have no power, and those things you did were just cheap tricks."

Harry closed his eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny Potter?"

"I find funny your idiocy." said Harry "Be careful, it may get you killed one day."

Harry turned around to return to the astronomy tower, and felt a faint shift in the Force. He knew that the blond was going to attack him, and so, he allowed him to do so.

"Diffindo!"

He felt a stinging pain of his back and he felt blood rushing down on his back. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes, and turned around.

The Slytherin students took a step backwards, and Harry flicked his wrist, causing the barred gate that lead out of the reading room to close, cutting of any chance of escape. Harry took a step forward looking directly at the blond idiot, his once green eyes now golden.

"Oh…now I can say I've been provoked." He said in a rather calm voice, as a red aura appeared around his body, and his facial features began to change. Gone was the normal aspect of a young Harry Potter, replaced by what resembled a rotting corpse. The brain was seemingly visible on his head, his nose was nowhere to be seen, as if it had rotten away. The skin on his face was gone, and what once was a teenager now was a very twisted version of a mummy.

And as Harry spoke, his voice became deeper and darker, as the force began to reveal its true nature, and Harry's golden eyes began to glow in a purple light. At seeing this, the Slytherin students paled even more, and most were wondering why they didn't simple go with the others to watch the arrival of the other schools.

"What did you hope to gain by taunting me? By provoking me?" asked the darksider "I hold immense power wizard. Power that you can only imagine to possess. And if you expected to gain something here, then you have failed. More importantly, you have lost everything."

Harry moved at a fast speed, and Malfoy was unable to get away from the abomination in front on him. The others seemed to be paralysed in their places, and as lightning erupted from Harry's hand, the blond Slytherin fell onto his knees, screaming in pain. Harry moved towards the fallen boy, and placed a finger on his forehead. Using the Force, he reached out into the mind of Draco Malfoy. Using the technique known as Memory Walk, Harry reached into Malfoy's worst memories, and caused him to relive them again. The effect was instantaneous, as the blond immediately fell onto the ground, screaming as the Dark Side power not only caused him mental pain, but also physical pain. Harry proceeded to use Force Insanity into the screaming Malfoy, causing him to enter a state of unstoppable madness that ended after a few seconds, as the mind of Draco Malfoy shattered. The blond simple became limp on the floor, silent, with his eyes open wide and empty. Harry looked at the others who were in the room. They were cowering with looks of horror on their faces, as they had watched one of their colleges being tortured into insanity and beyond. The two human gorillas' had soiled their pants during the spectacle.

Harry used the Force to see into the minds of the students, looking at their intent. The two gorillas were only there because they followed the blond to wherever he went, while the others were only there because the now 'brain-dead' Malfoy had convinced them to go and meet the other Potter. They had no idea of Malfoy's true intentions.

Harry looked at the other students, who both had blond hair.

"You two. What is your name?"

The blond boy stuttered "T-Theodore N-Nott."

The girl equally answered "D-Daphne Greengrass"

Harry looked at the ones who had soiled their pants, and waved his hand.

"You will forget what you saw here. You were trying to find Draco Malfoy when you found him in this state in one of the bathrooms. You will bring him to the Hospital Wing and after that, you will resume your lives. You never saw me, or these two."

The two repeated Harry's instructions and he unlocked the gates. He watched as the two dragged the limp form of Draco Malfoy out of the Astronomy reading room. He then turned to Theodore and Daphne.

"Do not fret. I know that you had no idea of Malfoy's intentions, but I want to know why did you want to meet me?"

"I-In my case it w-was because of my curiosity." Said Theodore "I wanted to know how things work out there and how powerful you are."

"I a-also came because of my own curiosity." answered Daphne.

"So, did I satisfy your curiosity?"

"You have showed us your power." responded Theodore in a voice that while it held fear, it showed awe as well.

"What I did was nothing more than a combination of two mind manipulation techniques little wizard. The Force holds more than the manipulation of one's mind."

"How far can it go?" asked Daphne.

Harry turned backwards and stared to walk around.

"There was once a Dark Lord of the Sith named Naga Sadow, that during what is called the Great Hyperspace War used the Force to cause the explosion of two stars."

The eyes of the two Slytherins widened, and Harry internally smirked. If he could get these two on his side, they could become this eyes, ears and perhaps voice inside Slytherin House.

"T-two stars?" gasped Daphne "But you had said it had been only one."

"For him, there was little difference. There was also another Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Nihilus that could devour the Force Energy of entire planets by using a technique known as Force Drain. An example would be the Devastation of Katarr, where all living beings on the planet died. All except for one. She became Nihilus' apprentice."

"But the Force can also be used for less destructive purposes, such as the temporary increase of speed, instant healing, the deflection of the attacks of an enemy and many others."

"Can that kind of power be learned?" asked Theodore

"In your case probably no. Wizards are not full Force-sensitives, and you can only harness an aspect of the Force that is channelled by your wands."

The two looked somewhat crestfallen.

"However, the fact that you have the ability to use the Force, even if it is in a small scale, may allow you to adapt your magic to its true form. In a manner of speaking, you can transit from on to the other, but only if you are willing to do so."

Harry could see the spark in the eyes of the duo. Everything was going according to plan, and now he could see the foundations of his victory over the Wizarding World.

"Are you willing to become the pioneers of a new age on Earth? To bring forth an era of prosperity and progress?"

"Yes." was the answer of both.

"Then let me ask you something first. What do you see when you look at me?"

The two seemed to be thoughtful for a few moments, until Theodore gathers his thoughts and was the first to answer.

"A man that practically radiates power. But you are also different from what you claim to be. From what you described on the Great hall that day, the Jedi are users of the Light Side of the Force, but what you did to Malfoy was…, I'm sure that was not something of the Light side."

"The knowledge you possess of certain people and events that occurred in the far past is detailed, to the point where someone who listens with attention may even believe that you lived during those times." said Daphne "It either show that you are very knowledgeable, or there is something else that you seek to hide."

"And what is your conclusion?"

"That you are not a Jedi. Or at least, not a common type of Jedi."

Harry smiled grimly.

"The Force allows for many things to be done. The very fabric of time and space can be manipulated by the sheer will of a powerful Force user. The Force allows for one's consciousness to survive physical death, and to implant it on another vessel. Physical death is not even required, for the original body may be kept in stasis."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Daphne.

"This is the third time I am part of the Jedi Order. But this time, I am doing it only for my personal amusement. It pleases me to know that the Jedi have their greatest enemy right in front of them, and they do not know it." stated Harry.

"I hope you understand that while my true age is near impossible, I was, I am, and I always shall be Harrison Potter, son of Lily and James Potter."

"Your age is near impossible?"

"I've spent the last four thousand years watching the events that have unfolded in the galaxy, leaving it unaware of my existence, but influencing the events that occurred within it nonetheless. The Eye of Adas has been left ignorant for far too long, and soon enough our return will bring the galaxy to its knees."

"Four thousand years!?" yelped Daphne. "Who are you?

"The ruler of the Sith Empire, and the true Dark Lord of the Sith."

The golden eyes of the Dark Lord of the Sith glowed for an instance.

"I am Darth Revan, Emperor of the Sith."

_**Author's Note: **_

**Author's Note: In this "universe", the Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic never happened (It shall be explained later in the story). As a result of that, the Sith Empire managed to survive until the Separatist Crisis. The current Dark Council members however, are the ones from the "Galactic War" timeline. In this timeline, the Dark Council of 3,641 BBY was composed of other members.**

**As the humans from Earth named the galaxy, Milky Way, the Sith named the galaxy, the Eye of Adas, in honor of the last Sith King Adas.**

**This fanfic is now featured in the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki: harrypotterfanon .wikia wiki/The_Hidden_Empire**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_And now, finally…we have returned." – Darth Malgus_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 - Return<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

After the encounter with the Slytherins, Harry…no, Revan had successfully put Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott under his control, and the duo became his representatives inside the house of Salazar Slytherin. However, the news of Draco Malfoy's apparent brain death was sprouting rumours in Hogwarts. Some students believed that he had been kissed by a rouge Dementor who was in Hogwarts, while some believed that he tried some sort of dark magic that backfired and destroyed his mind. Not surprising though, was the fact that nearly no one in the school felt pity towards the Malfoy heir. Even his own house was either felt apathy towards the event, or they simply saw it as a relief. Malfoy had a tendency of running to daddy when nothing went his way, giving a bad name to the house.

Even then, a few days after the arrival of the delegations from the two schools was the selection of the champions, and Revan, sitting with the staff, watched as Dumbledore gave a little speech to the students assembled in the Great Hall right after the dinner.

"In moments, the Goblet will be finally ready to make its decision, and when the champions names are called, I would ask them to come up to the staff table, and enter the room behind it." He said, while pointing to an open doorway behind the staff table. "There, the chosen champions will receive their instructions."

A second after he finished speaking, the goblet's flames turned red, and a charred piece of parchment was shout out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment, and read the name written on it.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read "is Viktor Krum."

Many students cheered and applauded for the first champion, and as he entered the chamber behind the table, the goblet's flames turned red again, and another piece of parchment was shot out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."

Fleur was met with another wave of applause, as she rose from her seat and entered the side chamber.

The final piece of parchment came out of the goblet, and Dumbledore read the name of the champion of Hogwarts.

"The champion of Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory."

All the houses except Slytherin cheered for the champion of their school as he, like the other two champions, headed into the side chamber.

As soon as everyone had calmed down, Dumbledore addressed the students in the Great Hall.

"Now that we have out three champions, I can announce that the First Task will be held in the 24th of November. I can hope that you all will support and give the necessary motiv-"

Dumbledore's speech was interrupted, as the goblet's flames had turned red again. A large flame shot out of the goblet, and with it came a small piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught the falling object, and he read the name written on it. His words seemed to create silence within the silence of the Great Hall.

"Daniel Potter."

* * *

><p>Revan watched as his brother reluctantly stood up and headed towards the headmaster, who in turn directed him to the chamber. Looking at his parents, he could see that they had a mixture of confusion and worry in their faces.<p>

The students began to whisper, and Dumbledore and a few professors, including Lily and James, and two ministry officials headed into the chamber. Revan decided to follow them, going through the doorway and descending the stairs that led to the small chamber under the Great Hall. As he entered the chamber, Revan saw as Dumbledore was already questioning his "older" brother.

"Daniel," he began to speak before anyone else could "did you put your name on the Goblet?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Did you ask anyone to put it for you?"

"No sir."

"The boy is obviously lying." sneered Karkaroff.

"That would be useless at this point." stated Revan.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Even if he did place his name on the Goblet, lying would bring nothing to him. He has to compete one way or another." he said.

"Why?" asked Daniel.

Revan sighed. "You are bound by a magical contract. If you don't follow it, then you can either lose your magic or your life."

Revan noticed Dumbledore's questioning look.

"I did my research." he said defensively.

"It's rather convenient actually." said Moody.

"Convenient?" asked Madame Maxime.

"It's simple." he growled" Maybe someone is hoping that Potter will die during the tournament. It has happened before, and it will happen again."

Revan's eyes narrowed at Moody's statement.

"You seem rather convinced that someone will die during the Tournament."

Revan could sense deceit in the old professor, and he wondered what he was hiding.

"But 'e iz just a little boy!" exclaimed Fleur

"Hey!" said Daniel

Revan however, did not like the condescending tone of the half-human.

"And since when was that a problem? I'll have you known that this little boy," he said while pointing at himself "who is his younger twin brought down someone that puts Voldemort in the same level of an ant."

The looks that they gave him were a mix of disbelief and curiosity. He also noticed that some people filched when he said Voldemort's name.

"But that belongs to the past, so let's remain in the present." said Revan who then turned to Barty Crouch "I assume that you will now give the instructions to the champions."

Crouch, who was having a rather mild headache with this whole affair, nodded to Revan.

"Indeed. Since Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet then we must follow the rules of the Tournament." He stated, before giving the instructions to the four champions.

* * *

><p>The next day, Revan was wandering the shore of the Black Lake, his mind occupied by the event of the previous night. He knew by personal experience that there were no coincidences with the Force, and the fact that his older brother had been chosen as the fourth champion of a Tri-Wizard Tournament was something that he would not ignore. If the Force had a sense of humour, then it was a very twisted one.<p>

The Sith Lord was distracted from his thoughts when he saw two figures sitting near the water. As he got closer, he saw that the two figures were in fact his brother, and one of his companions, whom he identified as the muggleborn Hermione Granger. The two were talking about something, but their conversation was interrupted as they saw Revan approaching.

"Hello Harry." said Daniel nervously.

"Hello Mr. Potter." greeted Hermione more formally.

Revan smiled. "Hello Daniel, Miss Granger. However, I would like if you called me by my name."

Hermione smiled back at the Sith Lord. "Only if you call me Hermione."

"Agreed then." he said "May I ask what you two are doing here? And where is that red-headed boy…I think he is called Rom Westley."

Daniel snorted. "It's Ron Weasley. The prat thinks I entered my name and now is angry that I did not tell him how I supposedly did it or when."

"We are here because the other students are either harassing Daniel or asking him how he placed his name in the goblet."

Revan sat down next to him.

"It's sad how things are in the Wizarding World." Revan said "One moment they idolize you, but on the other you serve as their wiping boy."

"It just shows how wizards are." said Daniel in a moment of clarity. "I never even asked for this."

Revan gave him a questioning look "What exactly?"

"To be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!" said Daniel nearly yelling "The whole Wizarding world expects me to be their idol, their 'Golden Boy'. I had to spent my entire childhood living a lie because of what Voldemort did!"

"Living a lie?"

"Every time our parents and I got out we had to pretend to be the perfect Light family. The symbolic figureheads of the 'Light side'. At the same time, while I wanted to have a normal life, I had and I still have to pretend to the world the image of a confident boy who can save them if Voldemort returns or another Dark wizard appears." said the young wizard "It's exhausting."

Hermione hugged her distressed friend and looked towards Revan. "What is your opinion about this?"

"I can honestly say that neither Daniel nor our family deserve to be treated like this, but there is also the fact that he is not achieving his true potential."

Hermione released Daniel, and the boy looked at his "younger" brother.

"My true potential?" he asked.

"_And the fish has caught the bait."_ thought the Sith Lord

"You and I are similar in something Daniel. " said Darth Revan "I sensed it in you, and I wondered why my master did not as well, but like me, you are a true Force-sensitive."

Daniel gaped at his brother, while Hermione gasped in shock.

"I-I'm a Force-sensitive?" asked Daniel with surprise "But how? I don't feel like I'm supposed to be more powerful than any other wizard."

Harry frowned at what his brother said.

"I sense that there is something blocking part of your Force-sensitivity. It reminds me of a technique that was used to sever the Force from someone, but this seems like it's only temporary."

"You mean it can be fixed?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes it can be, as you so bluntly put it, fixed." stated the Sith Lord.

"Then can you train me?" he asked rather quickly.

Revan chuckled "I can train you yes. But I won't train you to be a Jedi."

Daniel looked disappointed, before something in what Revan said hit him.

"You said that you wouldn't train me be to be a Jedi, but like you said before, the Jedi are not the only Force-users in the galaxy, right?"

"You are right." said Harry while smiling.

"Then the closest thing would be a Sith…but you aren't a Sith right?"

Revan gave no answer to the two.

Daniel and Hermione's eyes slowly widened.

"By Merlin's underwear, you've got to be kidding me!" said Hermione.

"Tell me Hermione what will you do after you leave Hogwarts?" asked Revan.

Hermione was confused by the change of topic but answered anyway.

"I'll try to find a job at the Ministry of Magic."

"It is common knowledge that you succeed Lily Potter as the brightest witch of this age, but are you aware that your status as a muggleborn will only allow you to work as a lowly employee?"

Hermione looked shocked at what Revan had said, and turned towards Daniel.

"Is that true?" she whispered softly.

Daniel nodded "The Pure-blood prejudice is still present in the Ministry. I thought you knew."

Hermione became crestfallen. "Then what is the point of all this?"

"The point is Hermione that I am about to propose you two the chance to become part of a new order in the galaxy." said Revan.

"You seem rather calm about this." observed Daniel.

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Revan "I can have this entire planet under my control in less than seven hours. And there is nothing that would stop me. Not even death."

Daniel and Hermione were looking at Revan, a mixture of emotions fighting for dominance inside their minds. To Daniel, a small part of him wanted to run away from that place and tell the others about Harry's true allegiance, but the other part wanted him to stay and listen to him. Hermione was having the same reaction as Daniel.

"_**Peace is a lie. There is only passion."**_

_**Through passion, I gain strength.**_

_**Though strength, I gain power.**_

_**Through power, I gain victory.**_

_**Though victory, my chains are broken.**_

_**The Force shall free me."**_

Harry looked at the two wizards.

"What I just recited is the Code of the Sith. Unlike the Jedi Code, the Sith Code does not reject the natural order of the universe. Instead, it reflects on how things are, not how they should be."

"Then…what is the Jedi Code?" asked Daniel.

"The Jedi code had different mantras, but the current one is this:

"_**There is no emotion, there is peace.**_

_**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**_

_**There is no passion, there is serenity.**_

_**There is no chaos, there is harmony.**_

_**There is no death, there is the Force."**_

Hermione's face adopted a confused expression.

"It doesn't make any sense." said the witch "Why does the Jedi Code deny those things?"

Revan shrugged "The reasons may differ, but it's all due to the weaknesses of the Jedi. They refuse the truth of the universe, and prefer to hide in the teachings of their code. One of the things that the Jedi do not accept is love and attachments. They fear it can cause the existence of powerful Force-sensitive dynasties."

"In other words, they fear power." stated Daniel.

"Correct."

For moments, there was nothing but silence among the three, until Daniel broke it.

"What would happen if I accepted your offer?" he asked

"I would train you in the ways of the Sith Order, just like I did with my previous apprentices." answered Revan "With both the Dark and Light sides of the Force as your allies, you would have a great advantage in the Tournament."

"But didn't you say that the Sith were dedicated to the Dark Side only?"

"And we are. But that doesn't mean we can't use the Light side as well." answered Revan "True understanding of the Force comes from studying and using both sides, not just one."

"What about Hermione?" asked Daniel.

"While not a true Force-sensitive, you Hermione, like others are capable of awakening part of your abilities. While I am positive that wizards will never be able to access true Force-sensitivity on their own, it doesn't mean that a larger fragment of the true power of the Force isn't within their grasp. With proper training, you would be able to wield a lightsaber without the side-effects of a non-Force-sensitive."

"What's a lightsaber?" questioned Hermione.

Revan used the Force to summon his lightsaber. As held it on his hand, he activated the weapon, and a bronze blade appeared from the hilt, with a strange "vibrating" sound.

"You mentioned side effects." said Daniel who had his eyes glued to the lightsaber.

"Accidental dismemberment and premature death."

Daniel looked at Hermione, wanting to know what she wanted to do. The witch was doing the same thing to Daniel, until both nodded to each other.

"Can you train me as a Sith then?"

Revan's green eyes became golden. "Indeed I can. But before that, we have to fix that block on your abilities."

As the trio walked away, using the Force Revan sent a message to a certain group of people in Dromund Kaas. A message that would initiate a chain of events that would shake the galaxy to the core.

"_**It is time."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dromund Kaas<strong>

Across the Unknown Regions, on different planets of the Sith Empire, twelve figure heard the voice of their Emperor, resonating through the Force.

"_**It is time."**_

Minutes later, the Dark Council had assembled in its chambers, both in flesh and in hologram.

* * *

><p><strong>Korriban<strong>

Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith. Believing that all that remained of them was ruins, the Republic and the Jedi had simply build an orbital security station near the planet. From time to time, the Republic had intercepted a smuggler carrying Sith artefacts, most of the time not even knowing what they were. And today was not an exception. Jedi Master Cin Drallig and Padawan Serra Keto had been chosen by the council to head to the Korriban station, in order to collect the Sith artefacts that had been obtained by the smuggler.

"I swear, I had no idea what was in those crates." exclaimed the smuggler captain Nico Okarr "I'm innocent!"

"You were smuggling Sith artefacts captain." responded Drallig.

The smuggler sighed. "Fine keep the artefacts. Just give me back my ship."

At that moment, a female Twi'lek passed right next to them, and Okarr's eyes were directed towards her.

"Eyes front." Said a Republic security officer.

"Just inspecting the troops…"

It was then that Serra stopped and lifted her hand towards her head.

"Serra, what's wrong?" asked Cin.

"I sense…a great darkness." answered the Padawan.

The Jedi master turned towards the windows and stared into space. Seconds later, an armada of battlecruisers jumped out of hyperspace.

"_A great darkness…no! It can't be!"_ thought the Jedi battlemaster.

"The Sith. The Sith Empire has returned." He said to those present, before the station was attacked by Sith fighters, damaging both interior and exterior.

"We must warn the Republic." said Serra.

"Out shuttles can't outrun those fighters."

Okarr cleared his throat. "Well…guess who's got the fastest ship in the sector?"

* * *

><p>Moments later, the four were running towards the hangar, attempting to reach Okarr's ship. The station had already been boarded by Sith troopers and most of the crew of the station was being slaughtered.<p>

As the four reached the hanger, the security officer shot the controls of the door, sealing the only way into the hanger. It was then that Okarr noticed that his ship had been hit by falling debris.

"My ship!"

"Will she fly?" asked Drallig.

"She's not pretty but she's tough." was the answer.

It was then that a ship docked in the hangar, and both Drallig and Keto had an idea to whom it belonged.

"Capitan prepare your ship. This is our fight."

Okarr nodded and headed towards his ship with the security officer.

Two figures disembarked the ship, each holding a lightsaber on their hands. One had his face covered by a mask, while the other had only a hood that was connected to the cape. The two Sith ignited their lightsabers, and charged at the Jedi, the masked one duelling against Drallig, while the other, whose hood had fell off, duelled against Keto. The two Sith fought fiercely against the Jedi, their lightsabers clashing constantly.

As Serra jumped towards the masked Sith, he turned around and sent Force lightning towards the young Jedi, sending her backwards. The masked Sith turned towards the older Jedi, but was Force pushed by him.

The ship had already started to fly, and the masked Sith attacked it with Force lightning, only to be stopped by a missile sent by the officer, who had acquired the weapon from a fallen Sith trooper.

"Come on!" he yelled at the Jedi.

Drallig turned towards his Padawan.

"Go Serra. You must walk a different path." said the old Jedi Master before turning running towards the two Sith.

"Master!" yelled Serra who threw her double-bladed lightsaber at him.

Cin caught the lightsaber, as Serra jumped towards the boarding ramp, being caught by the officer. AS the ramp rose, the ship escaped the hangar, attempting to head to a safe location in order to enter hyperspace.

With two lightsabers, the battlemaster fought against the two Sith, and managing to slash the face of the masked one. The mask had been ripped off by the lightsaber, and the face of the Sith was revealed. It was not a human, but a bald red skinned humanoid with a lightsaber scar above his eye.

The battlemaster deactivated one of the blades of Serra's lightsaber, and continued to fight against the two Sith, before putting himself in a position that allowed him to impale the red Sith by activating the second blade of Serra's lightsaber.

The Sith fell onto the floor, and his lightsaber was summoned by his bald apprentice. Drallig attempted to stop the advancing Sith with debris from the hangar, but the Sith apprentice used the two lightsabers to defend himself. Drallig attempted to throw a larger chunk of debris to the Sith, but his target jumped towards it, and after cutting it in half, the Sith engaged the Jedi battlemaster in a lightsaber combat again. The Sith quickly disarmed the Jedi of his lightsabers, before cutting him in half.

At that moment, Serra Keto, who was aboard Okarr's ship, felt the death of her master in the Force, before the ship jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

><p>The bald Sith walked to where his master was. The red Sith was still alive, but his wound was making it unable for him to get up.<p>

"They've escaped master. You failed."

"No Malgus," coughed the Sith Lord "this is only the beginning."

"Yes…" said Malgus "After thousands of years, Korriban is ours again."

Malgus then looked at his fallen master, and ignited his lightsaber.

"Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11 – The Ship<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)**

With the Aparo sector under Empire control, and the small Republic envoy in the Tingel Arm destroyed, Revan had finally received the news that Korriban had been captured by the Empire. However, he had issued an order that no one was to set foot on the planet before him. It would be a symbolic gesture for the Emperor to be the first (true) Sith to walk upon the surface of the holy planet in years. At the same time, he had also received the reports that detailed the small skirmish in the fringes of the Tingel Arm, between the Infinite Fleet and a small Republic diplomatic convoy. The convoy had been utterly destroyed, right before they could have communicated with other Republic forces, but the fleet had given them enough time to transmit images from the Sith armada.

Other news came from the Aparo sector, which had been captured by the Imperial fleet. All these events, together with the Battle of Korriban were just the first part of the invasion. Revan wanted to capture vital points during the first phase of the invasion. On the other hand, news from Republic space reported that a new conflict had arose after a skirmish in Geonosis. Apparently, both the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems had entered an official estate of war. From the rumours he had heard when he had been infiltrated in the Jedi Order, those of Bane's Sith Order were somehow involved in the whole affair. He had heard a passing remark from Obi-Wan Kenobi regarding his deceased master, who had apparently been killed by a Sith.

But what had surprised him was the fact that the Republic had once again an army. According to the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence, this army had its origins in the planet of Kamino. He had been there once, as it was from Kamino that he had acquired the technology necessary to create clones of his original body. However, he had decided to use Sith alchemy in the process, just for the sake of experimentation. Even for Sith standards, the outcome of the first attempts were rather horrifying. After far more moderate attempts at mixing Sith alchemy with cloning, Revan had successfully created altered clones of himself. These did not possess any kind of essence, as they were only empty husks that would serve as vessels for his essence. But together with Sith alchemy, the bodies became more attuned to the Dark Side of the Force than a normal clone would be, strengthening him.

But this new discovery had given the member of the Dark Council the same idea, one which had his total approval: the capture of Kamino. By capturing the planet, the Sith Empire would terminate the supply of troops that the Republic had acquired. However, Revan had to quickly acquire the Star Maps that gave the location of the Star Forge System. Those were crucial for the continuing safety of the Star Forge. After all, it wouldn't be productive for the Sith if some sort of team assembled by the Jedi or the Republic found those maps, and used them to find the hidden location of the Star Forge, would it? Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk and Manaan were top priorities for the Dark Council. Those maps would then be transported to Lehon, where they would be kept safe within the Temple of the Ancients.

But now, his attention was focused in his new apprentice. Due to the fact that Daniel had some wizard training from his parents, plus the three years he spent at Hogwarts, he had the normal strength of a young Padawan. But his potential was not only halted by the blocks on him, but also by the constant usage of a wand. The wand allowed a wizard to tap into the Other Force, but since it was being used by a full Force-sensitive, it meant Daniel was becoming "addicted" to the wand. If he continued to use it, then it meant that he would not be able to use the Force like a normal Force-user could. The wand had to go. Permanently. Not only for him but for the others as well. Revan suspected that one of the reasons for the "Other Force" to have split itself from the Cosmic Force was the very usage of conduits that allowed the user to channel the Force in a very narrow way, and instead of reaching directly from the Force, it reached into the user. But before Daniel's training could begin, he wanted to take his apprentice with him to Korriban, but he also wanted to know if their parents knew anything about the blocks.

Revan was standing outside one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classrooms, waiting for the class to end so that he could speak with his father. Dumbledore had decided for James to have the first, second and third years, while the other professor, which was currently the retired auror Alastor Moody, got the remaining years. Moody kept the classroom in the third floor, while James got an unused one in the seventh floor.

As the class ended, Revan waited for the students to leave before he entered. Inside, his father was tiding up his desk, until he noticed who had entered the classroom.

"Harry!" said James surprised. His son had not approached them ever since he returned. And most of the time they spoke it had been in a very formal way, without any kind of familiarity. Still, he knew that he shouldn't be surprised though. They had after all, abandoned him in a doorstep during a cold night after Dumbledore told them that Harry was a squib. Not only he had been wrong, but Harry was now much more powerful than they could ever hope to be. What James didn't know however, was the true extent of power that his son possessed. He could only hope that they would someday make amends.

"Hello father." greeted Revan "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" asked James

"Did any of you ever used one of those magical blocks on Daniel?"

"I don't…"James suddenly appeared to have entered a trance. Revan narrowed his eyes, wondering what was happening.

His father then snapped out of the trance, and looked at Revan.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

Revan's eyes widened. Using the Force, he delved into the mind of his father. He could sense that there were what looked like triggers that would activate when James was asked certain things. He removed those triggers, and left James's mind. His father didn't seem to notice what he had done, and he asked the same thing he did before.

"Did any of you ever used a magical block on Daniel?"

"It was Albus who placed the block on Daniel. Why?"

"What for?"

"When he was young, Daniel's accidental magic was much more powerful than that of other children. There was a time when he nearly killed a cat with his magic."

"And when are those block supposed to be removed?"

"Normally they are removed before the child enters the school. Why do you ask?"

"Because that was not accidental magic, and Daniel still had one of those blocks."

James eyes widened. "Not accidental magic? And how can Daniel have the block? Albus assured us that it had been removed?"

Revan sighed. "Daniel is a true Force-sensitive like me. And if Dumbledore told you that, then he lied to you. I sensed the blocks on Daniel."

James took a deep breath. "The blocks have to be removed quickly. You said that he was a true Force-sensitive, and I don't know how that works to you, but if an underage wizard had a block on them for an extended period of time then it can damage their abilities permanently."

"How do you remove them?"

"It can be done in two ways. The first is by having a wizard using an incantation to remove it, while the other consists of having the Goblins remove the block. However, the last one is rather painful."

"I see…"

Revan, without even planning to do so, had implanted seed of distrust in his father's mind regarding Dumbledore. But even he wondered why the old wizard had lied about the blocks.

"When I meet with your brother again, I will remove the block from him." said James "But you said he was a Force-sensitive."

"Yes…"

"Does he know?"

"He does." answered Harry "I planned to take him as an apprentice. If you don't mind that is."

"No…not at all. I have no problems with that."

James then noticed that his son became what one could call "cheerful".

"Good. Then I'm sure you don't mind that I take him with me to a trip to another planet." said Harry before he quickly left the classroom.

James was stunned for a few seconds.

"Wait…what!?"

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Revan and his father met. James had successful removed the blocks from Daniel's body, and the only reaction from the boy had been a sudden dizziness and a headache. He had introduced both Daniel and Hermione to Daphne and Theodore. The two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors were somewhat suspicious of each other, and Revan could not help but see the effect that House rivalries had on the students.<p>

Revan had planned to take his new apprentice and the other three wizards with him to the ancient holy world of Korriban. There, he would begin the training of his new apprentice, while he would teach the other three the basics of Sith sorcery. The old arts of the Sith would become integral in the understanding of the Other Force, and Revan intended to unlock its secrets. Ironically, the way these wizards used the Other Force was not something of the Light Side, but of the Dark Side of the Force. A mere stunning spell was conjured by the Dark Side and it was something that many wizards used. Transfiguration itself had connections with the magic of the Nightsisters of Dathomir. And even most spells that were not aligned with the Dark Side were simply universal, neither belonging to the Light nor the Dark Side, such as the Levitation charm.

Revan had planned for Daphne, Theodore and Hermione to become the foundations for his power base on Earth, something akin to a cult. Once the Earth was under his control, that cult would be the ones to oversee the planet. But first, they had to have a personal taste of the Dark Side for themselves. So Revan travelled to the Peverell Manor, got into his ship, and with the cloaking device activated, Revan travelled to the school. As he approached it, he deactivated the cloaking device, and landed on the Training Grounds. He had previously told the four to wait for him there, and it seemed that there were many students heading towards the ship. As he left the ship through the boarding ramp, he could see that Daniel, Theodore, Hermione and Daphne were devouring the vessel with their eyes.

Harry could see several professors running towards their location, amongst them his parents, and the headmasters of the two other schools. There were students from the three schools approaching his ship.

"Um…Mr. Potter…what is that?" asked Dumbledore.

"My ship." he answered blandly.

"That thing is yours!?" asked James.

Revan nodded. "It's called the Ebon Hawk. A ship that once belonged to the Sith Lord Darth Revan and to the Jedi Exile."

"Then how can it still exist and work?" asked Hermione "Didn't Revan and the Exile lived nearly 4000 years ago?"

"It's obvious that some parts needed to be replaced over the years, since the old ones get spent, but as you can see, it is in very good shape, and is still more potent than many other ships of its type out there"

"How?"

"The galactic community suffered many technological regressions over the centuries." answered Revan "There is technology from the old days that was much more advanced than some of the technology that exists today."

"But how can that work here?" asked what Revan assumed to be a muggleborn student "Doesn't that have electrical parts?"

Revan sighed "Where is Diagon Alley located?"

"London." answered someone.

"Then can you tell me how the fact that Diagon Alley is located in the middle of a city, filled with electronic stuff, does not affect the electricity?"

No one answered.

"Damn wizards and their lack of common sense…" he muttered before turning towards the four that would accompany him. "Are you four ready?"

They nodded, but Dumbledore intervened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but they are ready for what?"

Revan looked at Dumbledore, and without any expression on his face, he answered the old man.

"To travel with me. Daniel has become my apprentice, and I intend to teach him how to properly use the Force. The others come with me for research."

Many students looked at the four with envy and curiosity. Mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but there were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that did so as well.

"I'm afraid that that's not possible." said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone that Revan despised "The students can't leave Hogwarts."

Revan chuckled darkly "You don't have the authority to decide who stays or who leaves Dumbledore. As I am Lord Slytherin by the right of blood and conquest, my authority regarding Hogwarts, its rules and those who inhabit it is above yours."

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes, and Revan was distracted by the shouts of someone in the crowd.

"How dare you speak with Dumbledore like that!? And why are there slimy snakes with you Hermione?"

Revan looked at who had spoken: Ronald Weasley.

"My voice is my own. I speak how I want, to who I want."

Revan's tone ceased to be the one he had used previously, and everyone but the Weasley noticed it. However, it was only Daniel, Theodore, Hermione and Daphne who realized that Revan was beginning to show one of his faces: that of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Theodore and Daphne had seen it before when Revan had tortured Draco Malfoy, and they only hoped that nothing like that incident would repeat itself.

"And if you dare to insult them again, and I will make sure that you are silenced…permanently. You should even consider it a privilege that I am speaking with you."

He then turned towards the four, and motioned them towards the boarding ramp.

As they walked up Dumbledore turned to James.

"Why don't you stop him?"

"Why should I? I know they're in good hands." said James "However, I would like to know why you lied to me about the magical blocks on Daniel?"

Dumbledore paled. This was not good! How did James even know?

"One more thing Dumbledore." said Revan who was boarding the ship.

Dumbledore turned towards the Sith Lord.

"Zuti kia netvarka."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p>"<em>The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead.<em>" – Darth Sion

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 12 – Korriban, The Homeworld<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Ebon Hawk**

As Revan entered the Ebon Hawk, the boarding ramp immediately rose, preventing any of the other wizards to enter. He saw that his four companions seemed to be in a trance, as they were looking at the interior of the ship. Revan wondered what their reaction to the hyperspace would be.

"When you four are finished with staring at the entrance, I would like you to pay some attention to me."

The four suddenly realized what they were doing and turned to Revan, embarrassed.

"Behind you is the garage of the ship and to your right is the Starboard Dormitory." Revan then motioned them to follow him. They entered a large room, with a large circular device in the centre, and some seats as well.

"This is the main hold, and that device in the middle is the holoprojector. It also serves as a navigation computer and the Hawk's security cameras can be accessed from here. There is also a small storage compartment in there." he said while pointing at a closed door.

"What's a holoprojector and a camera?" asked Daphne.

Revan walked to the holoprojector, and after pressing a few buttons, an hologram of the Earth appeared.

"An holoprojector projects holograms, and a camera is a device that allows your to see a different area on a screen." he explained "And this, is an hologram of the Earth."

The four gaped at the sight.

"Stop gaping and follow me."

Revan lead them to another corridor.

"This here is the medical bay," he said while pointing at a small room with a bed and some containers "and this is the utility lift. It can be used to access the top of the ship and the turrets. The closed room over there is the engines and the hyperdrive are."

Revan continued to guide them through the corridor until they reached a large room with several containers.

"This is the Cargo Hold, we will be returning here shortly."

Revan then led them into another hallway, until they reached another dormitory.

"This here is the Port Dormitory. Since the trip to Korriban will only take a few hours, I believe that you will have no need to use either this or the Starboard Dormitory."

Revan then lead them back to the main hold, and into another hallway. They stopped at the middle, next to another room.

"This here is the communications room. The security cameras are also accessible from here."

He continued to walk until he reached the end.

"And this is the cockpit of the ship, and that's T3-M4." He said while pointing at the small droid, who responded to Revan with beeps.

Revan looked outside, and he could see that the students and the teachers were still outside. Turning to the Galaxy Map, Revan plotted the course to Korriban, and then he sat down on one of the pilot seats.

Revan had many years to become experienced with piloting, and together with T3-M4, he could pilot the Ebon Hawk without any problem. As the engines turned on, the ship began to rose, and seconds later, Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. T3-M4 activated the cloaking device, tuning the ship invisible to all Terran humans.

"How far is Korriban from Earth?" asked Daniel.

"Well…we are currently in the Outer Rim of the galaxy, on the Chorlian sector .The Malachor system is nearby, but Korriban is located in the Sith Worlds on the Esstran sector. For us to reach it we need to cross the Mortex sector, but only a small part of it. It's not very far though, and since there are not many obstacles in our way, then the hyperspace travel time will be quite short."

In less than five minutes, they had left the planet orbit. Revan's four companions were glued to the windows, staring into the planet they had just left.

"It's beautiful…"whispered Daphne.

"There are worlds with far more beauty than Earth." said Revan "Naboo is an example."

They had reached the perfect area to initiate the hyperspace jump.

"Here it goes…prepare to jump to lightspeed."

Revan pressed a few buttons, and seconds later, the stars seemed to become lines that extended past the ship. The lines faded reveal a blue tunnel.

"What…what happened?" asked Theodore

"We left realspace and entered hyperspace." explained Revan "We are in what can be described as an alternate state of existence. A parallel universe of some sort."

Revan got up from his seat. "T3 take care of the ship for now, I need to do something."

"Beep-boop."

"You four, follow me."

Revan led them into the Cargo Hold again. Once inside, he opened one of the containers, and removed four lightsaber hilts, and gave each one to the four. They were of a very simple design, lacking any kind of ornamentation.

"Those are training lightsabers. Unlike normal lightsabers, the containment field of a training saber is intensified so that it becomes more difficult to cause significant damage. They still can cause bruises, burns, but not amputation of death."

Revan used the Force to summon another training lightsaber from the plasteel container, and the moment it landed on his hand, he activated it.

"Daniel, activate the lightsaber."

Daniel obeyed his master's command, and a crimson blade appeared.

"Now my apprentice, your training shall commence. The first lightsaber form you will learn is the Shii-Cho, the Determination Form. It is the most basic of all lightsaber forms. However, since it was created before the schisms in the Jedi Order, it is not a very appropriate form for lightsaber combat. I want you four to observe my movements."

Revan ignited the training saber on his hand, and demonstrated a number of moves to his apprentice and the three acolytes. As the four watched him, they deduced that his moves were fast, and in the presence of an enemy they would be deadly. Theodore and Daphne knew that in front of them was an ancient Sith Lord, one who had hundreds of years to prefect his lightsaber skills. On the other hand, Revan had not yet mentioned his true identity to his brother and to Hermione. Both thought that Revan was just a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark side and had become a Sith Lord.

"To use a lightsaber properly, one has to draw upon the Force to guide your movements. If you rely only on your senses, they will inevitably betray you."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Daniel

"You are to repeat what I did. Do it until you believe that you have memorized the technique."

During the next thirty minutes, Daniel and the three acolytes attempted to memorize Form I. Revan noticed that while Daniel was progressing more easily, the other three had more difficulty in handling the lightsaber, due to their inability in fully using the Force. But he knew that with enough training, they would be able to wield a lightsaber without any kind of difficulty.

"Good. Daniel and Theodore, I want you to have a small mock duel. Use the moves you have memorized against each other, but do not forget to defend yourselves with them as well."

And so the next hour was spent with duelling sessions between the four Hogwarts students. Revan would pick two names at random, and they would have a lightsaber duel. At the end of the training, all the four students had either burns or bruises. They were now in the cockpit again, and Revan had been informed by T3 that they were reaching Korriban.

"In a few moments we will return to realspace." stated Revan.

And his words were true, for mere seconds after he spoke, the blue tunnel faded, and the "lined stars" could be seen again, as they "returned" to their normal state.

* * *

><p><strong>Korriban<strong>

In front of them, was a large barren like planet. Looking around, the four students could see that there were several moons orbiting the planet.

"Here we are. Korriban, ancient homeworld of the Sith. Both the species, the Order, and the Empire." said Revan "Due to the fact that they lack much information regarding this planet, the Republic began to call it Moraband, based on an old damaged Jedi holocron. It was once called Pesegam during the reign of Xim, a human despot that lived more than twenty thousand standard years ago."

"_So this is the homeworld of the Sith…" _thought Daniel

"The Empire has already revealed itself to the galaxy, but it will be a while before the galaxy actually notices us."

The Ebon Hawk was approaching the planet, and as the got close to it, a vast fleet became visible.

"Who are those?" asked Hermione

"That is a small fragment of the Sith fleet assigned to Korriban. It is a mixture of Harrower dreadnoughts, Interdictor cruisers and Centurion battlecruisers." explained the Sith Lord "But the Imperial Armada had more ships other than these, such as the Derriphan battleships and others."

Minutes later, the Ebon Hawk had entered the orbit of the planet, and began its descent onto the area of the Valley of the Dark Lords. The Tombs of Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall, Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow were already visible, and in the distance Revan could also see many temples and structures such as the Great Temple, and the tombs of those that belonged to the heretical Order of the Sith Lords. While their owners were heretics, Revan had no intention of destroying or defiling their tombs. They may have been heretics, but they were Sith nonetheless.

Revan landed the Ebon Hawk between the Tombs of Tulak Hord and Naga Sadow, and he prepared himself for any kind of combat. While the planet was empty of fully sentient life, there were many creatures that still guarded the tombs and the valley. As he prepared to leave the Ebon Hawk, Revan looked towards the Hogwarts students.

"Be on your guard. This may be a graveyard planet, but even in death the Sith are restless." warned the Sith Lord "Not to mention the creatures that roam the Valley, the tombs and the caves."

As they nodded, Revan lowered the boarding ramp. As soon as it touched the ground, the Sith walked down to the soil. For the first time in centuries, the Dark Lord of the Sith was on Korriban. Revan walked towards the many obelisks that stood in the middle of the four tombs, his apprentice and the three acolytes following him.

"Can you feel it? The Dark Side of the Force is extremely strong on this planet, and the tombs in this valley amplify its power."

Revan walked towards one of the tombs. The entrance was blocked by rubble, making it impossible to enter. For now.

"This is the entrance to the tomb of Naga Sadow, the last Sith Lord to rule over the Old Sith Empire. It was his actions that gave origin to the Great Hyperspace War." explained Harry "However, while this was intended to be his tomb, Sadow is not buried here."

"Where is he then?" asked Daphne.

"I believe that he is entombed in one of the moons of Yavin. More specifically, Yavin 4. One of the worlds that I have my sights on."

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Yavin 4 has been left untouched for many centuries. Ever since the fall of Exar Kun that the system was forgotten by the galaxy, and that system is home to many forgotten Sith teachings and artefacts."

Revan ordered them to follow him towards another tomb.

"This is the tomb of the great Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos. His rule over the Old Sith Empire lasted for at least a hundred years, and was known as the Golden Age of the Sith."

"Wait a minute!" said Daniel "From what you are saying, we was a very powerful and prestigious Sith Lord right?"

"Yes."

"Then why does his tomb look like the other three?" asked the apprentice "Shouldn't it be more…grand in appearance?"

"It is though." said Revan "These tombs have many entrances, and the ceremonial entrance of the tomb is located on another area of the valley. That one features a giant statue of Marka Ragnos. This one is more of a…standard entrance to the tomb."

"Oh…"

Once again, Revan led them towards another of the tombs.

"This is the Tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first Dark Lord of the Sith. He possessed a legendary sword, which I recovered during the Jedi Civil War, and it is said that it was that blade that caused his downfall." said the Sith Lord "When I entered the Tomb to recover the sword, I encountered the spirit of Ajunta Pall. The old man resented his actions, and I thought it was an opportunity to test and improve my skills in persuasion."

"What did you do?" asked a slightly confused Theodore

"I turned him to the Light Side of the Force, allowing him to move on peacefully."

Their eyes widened.

"You redeemed the first Dark Lord of the Sith in order to improve your charisma?" asked Daniel with a tint of amusement on his voice.

"Indeed I have." stated Revan "Let's continue then."

They followed him towards the last tomb in the area.

"This is the Tomb of Tulak Hord, one of the, if not 'the' greatest lightsaber duellist of all time. I learned many advanced techniques of lightsaber combat from an holocron of his, but even I have to admit that I will never reach the skill that Tulak Hord possessed."

Suddenly, it was as if the air had become difficult to breathe. The atmosphere of the valley became heavily saturated in the Dark Side, more than it was, and Revan felt a presence in the Force. The five turned around, and their eyes fell upon the dust that gathered in front of them. The dust gained form, and a man dressed in armour appeared in front of them.

"**I…am flattered for your compliment little Sith."** said the spectre.

"**Lord Tulak Hord,"** said Revan **"we meet again."**

The four students took a step backwards and looked incredulously at Revan.

"My Lord, what are you saying?"

Revan's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about this." said the Sith Lord in English, before raising his hand towards the Hogwarts students. Using the Force, he implanted both Galactic Basic and the Sith language in their minds. For them however, the experience was as if someone had thrown a brick at their heads.

Falling to their knees in pain, the four students of Hogwarts had now understood what Revan and the spirit had said. In front of them was the spirit of an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, and Revan was not even a bit concerned. Sure, he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, but still…

"**I had wondered when you would return to this valley."** said Tulak Hord **"The last one to step foot on this place was the Muun Darth Plagueis, on his quest for immortality."**

"**Darth Plagueis?"**

"**Yes little Sith…did you not felt his demise in the Force?"** asked the spirit of Tulak Hord **"His cowardly apprentice killed him in his sleep, attempting to usurp the title of Dark Lord…"**

"**That story is rather familiar…"**

"**I know it is…"** stated Hord **"…your previous apprentice did nearly succeeded in his attempt to kill you from afar."**

"**But Malak failed."** replied Revan **"And he later paid the price for his treachery."**

"**Malak?"** asked Daniel **"Are you referring to Darth Malak?"**

"**Yes."** answered Revan.

"**But…how could he have been your apprentice? You said he lived thousands of years ago."**

"**So did I."** said the Sith Lord **"When our parents left me on the doorstep of the Dursleys, my master arrived from the past using a forgotten Force technique. She then took me to her time. For all intents and purposes, I was born in 32,470 TYA and I was adopted by one of the Houses of Alderaan. We are currently in 36,431 TYA, so I am at least 3961 years old."**

"**You're saying the truth…"** whispered Daniel.

"**I am."**

"**If Malak's master was Darth Revan,"** said Hermione **"then that means that…"**

"**Yes, I am Darth Revan, Sith Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith."**

"**And my heir as well."**

Four heads turned to the spirit of Tulak Hord.

"**Your heir?"** asked Daniel.

The ancient Sith Lord chuckled darkly. **"Both you, him, your two other brothers and your mother are my last living descendants."**

"**WHAT!?"** shouted Daniel. **"How is that even possible?"**

"**At the end of the Hyperspace War, one of your ancestors escaped the holocaust, and fled into the Chorlian sector with others, in an attempt to reach Malachor. Instead, they stumbled into your homeworld. It was thanks to Sith magic and alchemy that they managed to hide their true appearance from the human natives."**

"**Why would they hide their appearance from us?"** asked Theodore.

"**Because they were not human Acolyte!"** said the spirit **"They, like me and like most Dark Lords of my old Empire such as Marka Ragnos, were Sith-Human hybrids, although the term was later replaced with Sith Pureblood."**

"**Since you and I have high Sith ancestry, we could be considered some sort of Sith sub-species, and not true humans."** said Revan to his brother.

Daniel looked to be in thought.

"**You said that we were your last living descendants. But that means that the Dursleys are dead."**

"**Indeed."** said the deceased Dark Lord.

"**How do you know?" **

"**As I know if one if of my blood, I known when one of my blood had perished."**

Revan sighed.

"**It has been a nice chat, but we need to continue."**

He then turned towards his ancestor.

"**I shall speak with you later."**

The spirit old Sith Lord gave a mock bow to Revan, and he disappeared back into Chaos, with the dust he was made of being taken by the winds of the valley.

"My Lord?" asked Daniel in English.

"Yes?"

"Did you have any…family of your own back then?"

Revan froze at the question.

"I did. A wife and a son." he answered "My wife was Bastila Shan, and our son was named Vaner. I was not in Ziost when he was born, for I was planning the invasion of the Sith remnant, but they later reunited with me, before the Battle of Dromund Kaas."

"Are…are they dead?" asked Hermione nervously.

"After 4000 years, am I dead?" he asked to the girl. "No...they are not. But they have been kept in safety for the last millennia. However, they have not achieved my type of immortality."

Revan then turned towards the enormous pillar that had fallen years ago, even before his rise as Darth Revan.

"Let's move on."

"Where are we going"

"Into the Sith Academy."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

**Since Tulak Hord's species has never been specified, I decided to turn him into a Sith Pureblood. His name sounds more like Sith than human. Compare it with Ajunta Pall and you'll see what I mean.**

**Galactic Basic will be represented **"like this" **when there are no Terran humans around. If there are, it will be represented as "Alien Language".**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

* * *

><p><em>"He realized there was nothing more to be learned from the Jedi—except how one could leave them forever."<em> – Kreia

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 13 – The Death of the Jedi<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban**

As he walked towards the fallen obelisk that served as a marker for the road into the old Sith Academy, Revan wondered if the ancient building still stood. A thousand years had passed since the heretical Brotherhood of Darkness had established a new academy near the ruins of the settlement of Dreshdae. It was the quick actions of the Republic, after the devastating Seventh Battle of Russan that led to the bombardment of the new academy. With luck, the Republic ignored the other structures of the planet, such as the Valley of the Dark Lords, the Valley of Golg, and even the cliffs where the tombs of several Sith Lords such as Darth Desolous or even the tomb of his previous apprentice Darth Malak stood.

Over the centuries Korriban had not changed much. The heavy atmosphere was saturated with power that leaked from the tombs, slowly corrupting all those that dared to walk upon its surface. Every time Korriban had been abandoned by the Sith, the effects of their actions were reversed, as Korriban itself protected the secrets of those that rested within it, and also of those that long ago called the planet their home. And as Revan approached the location of the old academy, he could not help but stop when he reached the entrance of a cave, one he had once entered to execute a group of rebellious Sith students.

"I-I can feel something coming from this cave." said Daniel.

"This is an entrance to the Shyrack caves. Those pests live there, and it also serves as their breeding ground." said the Sith Lord

"But why does it reek of…this dark power?" asked Hermione.

"An old friend once told me that in this cave is the tomb of an old Sith Lord named Ludo Kressh. She told me exactly where the entrance was, but when I explored this place back during the Jedi Civil War, I never stumbled upon it."

"Maybe it was buried beneath rocks or something." mused Daniel.

"Perhaps…but it doesn't matter now. Let's move on."

The group followed Revan, until they reached what resembled an old wall with fallen statues and a broken doorway. Near it, were a pack of creatures that resembled dogs.

"What are those?" asked Theodore.

"Tuk'ata. Sith hounds." answered Revan, before using the Force to establish a connection with the pack of Tuk'ata. Moments later, the pack of beasts allowed the group to enter the Sith Academy, not knowing what rested within it.

"What did you do?" asked Daphne

"It is a technique that allows you to tame an animal through the Force. The Jedi call it Animal Friendship, but what you create is not a friendship with the animal. Instead, you create a mental bond that gives you control of it, much like a beast tamer does, without the possible event of rebellion. That is why the Sith call this technique Beast control."

Looking at the entrance of the academy, Revan used the Force to forcefully open the door. As it opened, another door was revealed.

"_This wasn't here the last time…"_he thought before doing the same thing to the new door, revealing the corridor that led into an hall of the Sith academy.

As he and the students entered, Revan looked at the skeletons that littered the floor, remnants of those that remained behind after he disappeared from the galaxy with his Empire, searching for the reborn Sith Empire that lingered in the unknown regions of Sith space. It was there that he had been reunited with Bastila and his son, Vaner. It was there that he once again met one of his most trusted friends and allies, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik. And it was there in the unknown regions of Sith space that he once again discovered the planet of Dromund Kaas, and launched an invasion that ended with the conquest of the remnants of the Old Sith Empire, and the death of Vitiate, the previous Sith Emperor.

Meetra had died in the confrontation, killed when her lightsaber was turned against her by the telekinetic abilities of the Emperor. He had let his rage take control of his body and mind, and as he had calmed down, he did not remember what exactly he had done, but at his feet was the body of his fallen enemy. Amidst his rage, he had not noticed hen Bastila had returned from her battle against a Sith named Scourge.

Removing himself from those memories, Revan continued his path towards what he knew to be the central area of the academy, where Uthar Wynn normally stood. However, as he approached the area, eh noticed that at the centre was what resembled a sarcophagus of some sort.

"Is that an altar?" asked Hermione

"No. That's a sarcophagus."

It was then that Revan noticed that black smoke began to gather at the top of the sarcophagus, and a figure emerged from it. It seemed to be made of hot coal and lava, and had the appearance of a man dressed in a strange armour. Revan quickly looked at the inscription in the sarcophagus. It was written in a mixture of Aurebesh and Sith. Revan could barely translate what was written on it. The apparition then looked at the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Why do you come to my tomb…Sith?"

Revan glared at the apparition. "I came here with the intention of visiting the Academy, not to stumble upon the tomb of a dead heretic."

"Heretic?" the figure laughed "Do you know who I am?"

"Darth Bane. Destroyer of the Brotherhood of Darkness, and master of Darth Zanaah."

"And do you know why I am not forgotten?"

"You created an order of only two Sith Lords based in my teachings. Teachings were already outdated by your time."

The apparition of Darth Bane floated towards Revan, as it seemed to swim in the air.

"The Sith killed each other, victims of their own ignorance and desperation against the Jedi. But from the ashes of destruction, I was the last survivor. I chose to pass knowledge onto only one. I created a legacy so resilient, that even after a thousand years, there are two that still possess it."

"For an illusion you speak to much_, Bane_." Revan growled "Your legacy would be the death of the Sith if both the master and the apprentice died. Not to mention that you were nothing more than a pretender."

The figure came closer to Revan.

"Do you not fear me?" it asked

"I create illusions to instil fear on others, not the other way around."

"What makes you think that I am an illusion?"

"You are not transparent." stated the Sith Lord "Be gone pretender."

The figure turned into smoke, that was absorbed by the tomb of the one it impersonated.

"What was that?!" asked Daniel.

"An illusion possibly designed to scare away grave robbers or other Sith. If this place has been converted into a tomb for Darth Bane, then I suppose that there is nothing for us here."

Revan removed a circular device from his robe, and typed something on it. From it, a tiny hologram of a man appeared.

"Darth Arctis."

The man, Darth Arctis, bowed before Revan.

"My Lord. What is your wish?"

"You are to commence the occupation of the planet. As the old academy has been turned into a tomb, you are to construct a new one on the Valley."

"It shall be done my Lord."

Revan nodded, and terminated the connection.

"Let's move one. We have one more place to go."

"Where?" asked Daphne.

"I've been thinking of having 'Harry Potter' removed from the Jedi Order."

"You'll stop the infiltration?"

"Yes. When I was a true member of the Jedi, I had intentions of leaving it as soon as the Mandalorian Wars ended. However, the moment I discovered the Sith's role in causing the war, I immediately began to prepare myself to confront the remnants of the Sith Empire. I technically left the Jedi Order when I returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith, but I never followed the 'proper ritual'."

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"A few days ago, I felt a disturbance in the Force coming from Tatooine. If my instincts are correct, something happened there. Something that will serve as the perfect excuse to my self-exile from the Jedi Order."

The four seemed excited at the prospect of going to another planet. In his mind, Revan smirked. He wondered what their reaction would be to a desert planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant<strong>

Three standard days after the Battle of Korriban, Serra Keto had finally arrived at Coruscant. She quickly made way to the Jedi Temple, hoping that the Jedi Council was in a meeting. She ran towards the lift that would take her to the High Council Chambers, and ignored the many looks that the other Jedi were giving her.

Her breathing became uneasy, as the lift reached the Council Chambers, hoping that the masters would believe her. As she entered the chambers, she looked at the members of the Council that sat on their respective seats.

She tried to calm herself by reciting the Code in her mind.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace…" _

The masters looked at the one who had disturbed their meeting, wondering what the Padawan wanted.

"Padawan Keto, what reason do you have to disturb a meeting of the council?" asked Master Windu.

"I…I apologise masters, but I bring news from Moraband."

"Moraband?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Distress I sense in you." Said Yoda

"The planet was invaded by the Sith."

"The Sith?" asked Windu with disbelief.

"Several ships jumped out of hyperspace and began to attack the space station. Me and Master Drallig attempted to escape the station in order to war you, but we were engaged by two Sith. Master Drallig and I fought against the two for a while, but he ordered me to escape . I sensed his death in the Force as I escaped with other survivors."

"Distressing news, these are." said Yoda.

Shaak Ti looked at Serra.

"You have done well Padawan Keto, in bringing these news to us."

"Indeed." Said Windu "You may go now Padawan."

Keto nodded, and left the chambers.

"It seems you were correct Master Yoda." said Obi-Wan "The shroud of the Dark Side had indeed fallen."

"Master Drallig's death is a great blow to us." stated Windu "He was one the best battlemasters the Order has seen in years."

"The appearance of this…Sith Empire, if we can call it that, is rather convenient at the time though." said Kit Fisto "Right after the war with the Separatist began."

Yoda hummed.

"Is it possible that this new Sith threat is connected with the Sith Lord that Dooku mentioned?" asked Shaak Ti

"I don't think so." answered Kenobi "The Sith we have encountered in these recent years have been secretive. It wouldn't make sense for they to reveal themselves now."

"Warned, the senate needs to be." said Yoda.

"And quickly. If this gets out of control, then the Separatists will be the less of our concerns." said Windu.

The Jedi Masters proceeded to end the meeting, and a select group immediately headed to the Senate.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatooine<strong>

When Revan approached the desert planet, he watched as the faces of the students showed disappointment. They had clearly not been expecting to visit a desert. And there was literally nothing to do. Even Korriban was more interesting than this world, not to mention that the two stars were already disappearing on the horizon.

Revan instructed them to stay on the Ebon Hawk, and as he departed the settlement where he had landed the Ebon Hawk, with the intent of discovering the source of the disturbance he had felt. It took him an hour to find it, and when he did, he could not understand what the disturbance could have been.

He was standing near what he could identify as a small Tusken Raider village, but oddly enough, there were no Sand People around. He cautiously approached the supposedly abandoned village, and when he reached it, he could not help but be slightly disturbed by what he saw. The ground was filled with dead bodies and severed limbs. He knew enough of Sand People culture to distinguish a female from a male Tusken Raider, mostly based on their clothing, and he knew that whatever had slaughtered these natives had not spared anyone. The bodies were of all sizes and genders: man, women, child. There were even babies on the floor and inside the tents.

"What the Chaos happened here?!"

He looked at what seemed to be the corpse of the Chieftain, and on its hand was a gaffi stick. Revan grabbed the weapon of the fallen Tusken, and second later he was given a vision by the Force, as it had happened when he first grabbed the mask that would become his, and what he saw, would give him great anger and hatred towards a specific Jedi Knight.

It was not on his plans to find something of this scale, but what that Jedi had done was something that not even the ruthless Darth Marr would have done. A disturbance of this scale would have been noticed by the Council, and the Jedi Master of this Padawan would have known what he had done. Were they ignoring this? If so, then this presented an opportunity to strike a blow at the Jedi Order's incompetence and to also use it as an excuse to leave the order. Or he could simply say that he had ideological conflicts with the Jedi. He had some choices, but this situation also granted him a chance to strike at the Chosen One of the Jedi.

And if the Jedi demanded his lightsaber? Well, he was sure that they would not notice if the lightsaber he would give was one of those had had collected from the Jedi during the battle of the Star Forge.

But right now, he would use the Dark Side Nexus that had formed on this village, and he would meditate on the Dark Side of the Force. He would then return to the ship and depart to Coruscant.

He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Palpatine's Office, Coruscant<strong>

"Are you certain Master Jedi?" asked the Chancellor

"We are not quite sure Chancellor, but from what we have been told, the invaders can be identified as Sith." said Obi-Wan.

"We however believe that these Sith are not connected with the Sith we have encountered in during the Invasion of Naboo, or the Darth Sidious that Dooku mentioned." continued Windu

Outside, Palpatine showed a worried face, but inside, he was simultaneously worried and furious. If what the Jedi were saying was true, then the Sith Grand Plan would be ruined, and there was the possibility of becoming exposed to the Jedi. He was now starting to believe that the disturbances in the Force he had felt during the last years had been possibly caused by this new faction in the galaxy.

"I received news that all communications to the Aparo sector have been broken. We believed that it might have been a problem with the transmitters."

Windu looked thoughtful

"You think they are preparing for an invasion of the Outer Rim?"

"I can honestly say that I don't known Master Windu." replied Palpatine "But they have already taken Moraband, and I think that they won't stop with a single planet. But I am confident that our Grand Army will be able to defend the Republic."

"I've seen what the clones can do in Geonosis, but I only hope that your confidence is well placed Chancellor."

And for once, Darth Sidious could not help but agree with the Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant<strong>

Two days later, Revan had arrived at Coruscant. Travelling from Tatooine to Coruscant had been a somewhat secure trip, considering that there were not many obstacles or hazards on the way. But now that he was here, he could at last leave the Order forever. There was nothing more to gain from the Jedi now, unless it was their loyalty. He had turned many Jedi to the Dark Side during the Civil War, and considering that many Jedi of that era were much skilled than those of this one, then that meant something.

As he walked on the Great Hall of the temple, Revan tried to find one of the High Council members. He remembered that Master Yoda was normally with the children in one of the rooms, teaching them how to use lightsabers. He made way to the training area where normally Yoda would be, and his guess was correct. Inside the circular room was the Jedi master and a group of children with lightsabers and those oversized helmets.

"Master Yoda. I apologize for the interruption, but I must speak with you."

The small Jedi Master turned around and looked at Revan.

"To Coruscant you have returned, Knight Potter." stated Yoda

"Indeed. I believe that I can consider my mission on Helioset over."

"And?"

"There is only one planet inhabited. The habitants are humans but their society is primitive and divided. Of space travel, they have only managed to reach the moon of their planet."

"To the Republic, these news I must bring." said the Jedi Master, before looking at Revan "Conflict I sense in you."

Revan looked down and sighed. "During my mission, I sensed a disturbance in the Force. Once coming from Tatooine."

"Followed the disturbance you have."

"Yes Master. But I think that this discussion should not reach the ears of the children." He said while gesturing towards the younglings.

Master Yoda told the children to wait in the room, and told Revan to follow him. Revan followed the Jedi Master, until the two reached Yoda's quarters. Yoda sat down, and Revan did the same.

"When I reached Tatooine, I searched for the source of the disturbance. At the end of the 'trail', was a village of Tusken Raiders. They had all been slaughtered, and the wound were made by a lightsaber."

Yoda became distressed.

"There were severed limbs all over the village, and not even the women or the children were spared. And when I grabbed the weapon of one of them, the Force gave me a vision."

"A vision you say?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I saw the one who had slaughtered the village of Tusken Raiders. A Jedi."

Yoda seemed to have become older.

"Who?" was the only thing that Yoda asked, and inside, behind his deception, Revan smiled.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Yoda sighed.

"Suspected I did. In young Skywalker, much anger and distress I felt."

"I expect something will be done about this."

Yoda made a motion with his head that resembled a nod.

"But that's not the only reason I wanted to speak with you. And since you are the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I believe that you are the appropriate person do discuss this."

Yoda looked at Revan with curiosity.

"I wish to leave the Jedi Order."

If Revan had not a good control of himself, he would have laughed at the way Yoda's eyes widened. He had not expected the old and wise Jedi Master to react this way.

"To leave the Jedi, is something not many wish to do. Your reasons, what are they?"

Revan got up and began to wander aimlessly around the room.

"Over the last weeks, I've been finding myself in conflict with the Jedi teachings Master Yoda. But I fear I can't explain more to you. There is much I plan to understand, and I fear that the neither the Jedi nor the Code can assist me on that."

"Troubling this is. Certain, are you?"

"Yes Master Yoda."

Yoda closed his eyes, and Revan wondered what was going on in the Jedi's mind.

"Your lightsaber, return it you must."

As Revan had been expecting this, he did as he had planned before. By taking a spare lightsaber and placing a blue crystal on it, he would give this one to the Jedi Master. Removing it from his belt, Revan handed it to Yoda.

"My previous one became damaged beyond repair."

Yoda nodded, and Revan nodded in return, before leaving the room, and moments later, the Jedi Temple.

Leaving it, was not Harry Potter the former Jedi Knight, but Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith.

He had a galaxy to conquer, and neither the Republic nor the Jedi would prevent him from fulfilling his destiny.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p><em>"Peace is a lie, there is only passion…" – <em>First verse of the Code of the Sith

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 14 – Back in Hogwarts<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Ebon Hawk**

Plotting the course to Earth, Revan and his companions were leaving the capital planet of the Republic behind them. Believing this was a good time to discard his Jedi robes, Revan went to the Cargo hold, while his companions were on the main hold. He opened the secret compartment, and removed a set of armour that he had not used for a very long time. More than three thousand years to be precise. When he had been captured by the Jedi, they had destroyed his original robes, as they were a powerful artefact of the Dark Side. But during the Battle of the Star Forge, he had used the Rakatan factory to recreate his robes, but with several differences.

Unlike the previous armour, this one had pauldrons, and the cape was attached to both. The cuirass, the gauntlets, the pauldrons, the boots and the greaves had traces of cortosis, and were made of a material which he did not recognize. Other than those changes, the armour was very similar to the original, except for the replacement of the Veda cloth with Vjun cloth. He had also taken precautions and used the Forge to replicate his mask, while hiding the original in a safe location.

It didn't take long to put on the armour, and the Sith Lord decided to leave the mask on the compartment. Heading towards the Main Hold, Revan went directly towards the holoprojector and upon activating it, he used it to project a hologram of the Tingel Arm.

"You four, come here."

They obeyed him, and gathered around the device.

"This here, "he said while pointing at a specific region the western section of the galaxy", is where the Earth is located, alongside Korriban, Malachor V, Dromund Kaas, and the rest of the Sith Worlds. The Sith Worlds are located in the Esstran Sector, while Earth and Malachor, are located in the Chorlian Sector."

"Currently, the Empire is pursuing a campaign to acquire the Tingel Arm, which contains the Chorlian Sector and part of the Sith Worlds. We have acquired the Aparo Sector, but while the Dark Council has its aims, I have my personal ones."

"What are they my Lord?" asked Daphne.

Revan pressed a few buttons, and the hologram changed, to reveal a 2-dimensional version of the galaxy.

"I need to acquire the star systems where are located Tatooine, Dantooine, Manaan and Kashyyyk." as he said the names of the planets, small but visible circles appeared in the regions were they were located "Those contain maps that have information that can lead one to the Star Forge."

"What's the Star Forge?" asked Daniel.

"An ancient Rakatan space station that is fuelled by the star it orbits. It can produce an infinite number of ships, military equipment, and other things. For example, the armour that I use was produced by the Star Forge."

"You want to have it then." said Hermione

"Have it?" Revan laughed "No Acolyte, I don't what to have it. I already have it. The reason I need those Star Systems is because I can then remove the Star Maps from them, and place them in a safe location."

"Oh…"

Revan then pressed a few more buttons, and the hologram of the galaxy was replaced by the hologram of a female human.

_*…and we have also received reports that the planet of Onderon has been captured by the Separatist Forces. Republic officials have declared that the King of Onderon, Ramsis Dendup, has been overthrown by Sanjay Rash, a known ally of the Separatist forces…*_

Revan disabled the hologram. He had hoped that the news had shown something regarding the capture of Korriban, or the events occurring in the Tingel Arm, but it seemed that the Republic didn't want to cause even more panic. But the fact that Onderon had been captured by the Confederacy was something that he would not overlook.

"Well well…now that was interesting."

"What was? The capture of Onderon?"

"Of course. Ramsis Dendup was made King of Onderon after the…" Revan cleared his throat "…mysterious death of all the members of the House of Kira, the previous royal family. He and Sanjay Rash are as legitimate to the Throne of Onderon as Master Yoda is likely to turn to the Dark Side of the Force."

Revan began to chuckle darkly.

"Ah,… it's been a long time since Onderon was been under Sith rule. And with the death of his descendants, the remnants of the 'taint' of the Dark Side that 'vanished' after the death of King Ommin and Queen Amanoa, will fade into nothingness."

"You're going to conquer Onderon." It was not a question, but more a statement.

"Ramsis Dendup will probably have an accident during the confrontation, leaving the throne empty. And while I despise the Republic, I always wanted to have a senator of my own. Onderon will be a…pseudo-neutral area in the war. Besides, Dxun is where the Tomb of Freedon Nadd is located, and the moon has since become a well of Dark Side energy. Not to the scale of Korriban, but oddly close."

"And you'll be what? King Harry Potter of Onderon?" questioned Daniel

"King Harrison Hord of Onderon." corrected the Sith Lord, before he closed his eyes in thought.

"I think the time has come."

"For what?" asked his brother.

"To awaken some old friends of mine. But you'll go to Hogwarts. You have been away for quite a few days after all."

They nodded to him.

"However, I think that you need to change your appearance into something more…appropriate."

Revan motioned them to follow him to the cargo hold again. Once inside he opened one of the containers, and removed three sets of robes, and handed them to the acolytes.

"These were robes used by the normal ranked 'Dark Jedi' of my era."

They looked with wide eyes to the robes.

"They are in good condition."

"Plasteel containers have a device on them that preserves items that are placed inside." Said Revan while he removed another robe from another container. He gave it to his apprentice.

"That is a robe that was used by the 'Dark Jedi Knights'. There's almost no difference between those except for the darker colour of your robes compared to theirs. Dress them, and you may chose if you want to have the cloak dressed as well. Then, we will continue your training."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)<strong>

Five days later, they had arrived at Earth. During the voyage, Revan had instructed his apprentice and the acolytes in lightsaber combat, and Force powers. While on lightsaber combat the four had little to no difficulties, regarding Force Powers, only Daniel was successful in using them. Harry had taught his apprentice the usage of basic abilities such as Force Heal, Speed, Lightning and the most basic variant of the "Jedi Mind Trick". He had also instructed him in telekinesis, both the Force Grip and the Force Choke variants.

The others had taken the opportunity to both watch, and practice lightsaber combat amongst themselves. When they had arrived at Hogwarts, it was near dinner time, meaning that the students were scattered all across the school. When they had landed, Revan ordered T3 to pilot the ship to the manor, and before Daniel could leave, he called him towards him.

"You are growing strong in the Force my apprentice."

"I'm not that strong…"he muttered.

"While arrogance is a trait that should only be used when it is backed by something, humility is not a Sith trait. You are growing strong in the Force, especially for someone that had their powers locked away. To deny it is to reject one's potential."

"I apologize…

Revan waves his and in a dismissal way,

"It is of no concern. But make sure that you remember it."

"Yes my master."

Harry removed a lightsaber hilt from his belt.

"I want you to have this." He said while giving the lightsaber to his brother "This was the lightsaber of my first apprentice, Darth Malak. Use it until you construct your own."

"I am honoured."

"Honour is a fool's prize my apprentice."

Revan walked away, leaving the ship, while his apprentice stayed behind, pondering his master's words.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Theodore had entered the Slytherin Common Room, and in moments they were flocked by many of their classmates, who began to ask them questions. But before they could answer, or even control the chaos in the Common Room, as it was another voice who took control.<p>

"Mister Nott and Miss Greengrass. You have returned to us at last."

The entire room was filled with silence. Daphne and Theodore turned around, and standing at the entrance was Professor Snape.

"We have." said Theodore, stating the obvious.

"I suppose that you will share with us your…adventures?"

"And what will we gain from that?" asked Daphne.

Snape raised an eyebrow "Always the Slytherin Miss Greengrass."

"Knowledge is power Professor." said Theodore "And sharing power is something that should be done carefully."

"Indeed." said the professor before leaving the Common Room, while Daphne and Theodore merely smirked to each other and left as well, not wanting to be once again victims of the questioning from their housemates.

* * *

><p>Revan entered the Great Hall with Daniel and Hermione, gathering the attention of those that were inside. There were already professors at the main table, amongst them the Potters and three of the Heads of House. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, and probably was in his office.<p>

Daniel had noticed their parents as well, but they were not the only Potters in the Great Hall. Alexander and Ethan were sitting in the Gryffindor table, chatting with their housemates. Revan, Daniel and Hermione headed towards the main table, and as they got close they were noticed by those that sat there.

"You're back!" exclaimed James before he turned his what they were wearing. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Jedi robes are not fit for me right now." answered Revan first.

"Why?"

"I left the Order."

There was silence amongst them for a few seconds, and it was Flitwick that decided to break it.

"B-But why Mr. Potter?"

"Ideological issues, nothing to concern yourselves about." He said "And now that those two are under my tutelage, more Daniel than Hermione since he is my official apprentice, they needed to be dressed appropriately."

Flitwick narrowed his eyes at Revan's statement and he could feel that the armour that Revan wore was somewhat familiar to him, and the Sith Lord noticed it. Revan knew that the tiny professor had suspicions about him, but he could care less. If he even tried something, then he would have to use the skills of a good friend of his, one that had been asleep for a very long time.

More students began to enter the Great Hall, amongst them Daphne and Theodore, who joined their master. Revan then looked at his father, wondering about something.

"What have you done about Dumbledore?"

James scowled "The old man says that what he did was for the 'Greater Good', and that we should agree with him, since Daniel was supposed to be restrained in case was to become the next Dark Lord."

Both Revan and Daniel glanced at each other, and then Revan turned back to his father, and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Did he now? How old is Dumbledore?"

"Um…at least 150 years old. Why?"

"While you wizards may have a longer lifespan, you are not immune to the effects of aging. My guess is that Dumbledore has become senile and possibly insane with his age."

Hermione looked at Revan with confusion.

"But didn't you say that Master Yoda was nearly 900 years old, and one of the wisest Jedi in the Order."

"His species long lifespan is natural, and the body adapts to such things. And while wizards have a longer lifespan than 'non-magicals', they are still human, and humans are not naturally capable of reaching 150 years of age without any kind of 'outside' help. The maximum a non-magical could reach would be at least 120 years, plus the effects of advanced aging."

"Are you implying that Professor Dumbledore is not adequate to the position of Headmaster?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not implying Professor, I am stating that." answered Revan "That man should have retired long ago, and from what my brother told me, some of his choices have been less than sane during his first years at Hogwarts."

"Such as?" asked Sprout

"Placing the Philosopher's stone in Hogwarts, a place filled with students, and having the protections of the stone in a way that first years could get past them." said Daniel "Not to mention the whole Chamber of Secrets incident."

Revan could sense that the seeds of doubt against Dumbledore had already been planted. It would not be long until the old man would sand only with those that would have blind loyalty to him. And when that time came, he would fall, together with Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and any that dared to stand on his way.

And in his mind, the Dark Lord of the Sith laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Revan was wandering the school grounds with his apprentice. The other three had stayed behind in the castle, and the Sith Lord only wanted his apprentice to follow him.<p>

"Recite the Sith Code my apprentice."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion,

Through passion I gain strength,

Through strength I gain power,

Though power I gain victory,

Through victory, my chains are broken,

The Force shall free me"

"Correct. Now answer this: Is victory by any means desirable?"

Daniel looked in thought from moments, before deciding on an answer.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because a true victory requires one to show his own superiority, and any other kind of victory is an illusion and temporary."

"Indeed it is." said the Sith Lord before stopping. "Then what are your chains my apprentice?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then you must find what they are. And when you do, you must use your power to release yourself from them. It is only through your victory that you shall attain your freedom, and you have to make sure that that victory reflects your true power."

Daniel nodded to his master, and swore to himself that he would one day free himself from the chains that had him trapped like a common mortal, and that he would rise above those that would want him powerless or even dead. Revan could sense his apprentice's thoughts, and he could not help but smile grimly in the dark of the night.

After all, everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Revan's new armour is the one that would have appeared in the episode "Ghosts of Mortis" in the Clone Wars series. If you want to see the full model of the armour there is a link in my profile.**

**The robes of Daniel and the acolytes are the ones that appear in KOTOR II.**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p><em>"Through victory, my chains are broken…" – <em>Fifth verse of the Code of the Sith

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 15 – Invisible Chains<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

The next morning, Revan was sitting at the staff table having breakfast with the rest of the Hogwarts population, when his portable holoprojector began beeping. Removing it from his robes, Revan placed the small circular device on the table, oblivious to the looks he was receiving. As he activated the device, a hologram of a man dressed in expensive clothes appeared.

"**Ah! Raith Sienar, we meet again."** said Revan in Basic **"I hope you bring me good news."**

_***It depends on what you consider as good news Lord Harrison.***_ replied the owner of Sienar Systems _***But I believe that you will be more than satisfied.***_

Revan raised an eyebrow. **"Enlighten me then."**

Sienar smirked and his hologram was replaced by one of a dagger shaped ship.

_***This is the Imperator-class Star Destroyer. It was based on a design by Nira Blissex, but this one is far more advanced, despite being the first model.***_ said Sienar, whose voice was still being transmitted.

Revan stared at the hologram of what was supposed to be a projection of the ship when finished in fascination.

"**Give me the basic details."**

_***It is at least 1,600 meters long, has a maximum acceleration of 2,300 g, the Hyperdrive is a Class 2 with a Backup Class 8, and is capable of transporting at least 46,700 personnel, including officers, troopers and pilots.***_

"**Impressive, Sienar."** said Revan. This Star Destroyer was similar to the Harrower in appearance, but far more advanced. **"Have you got anything more?"**

The image of the Star Destroyer disappeared, and Raith Sienar's hologram appeared again.

_***I do. As you requested, I have two far more advanced models of a Star Destroyer, especially designed to serve as flagships. The design of these two is based on the Imperator-class Star Destroyer, but both are classified as Star Dreadnoughts.***_

"**Show them."**

Once again, the image of Sienar disappeared, only to be replaced by a ship that like the ISD, resembled a dagger, but a far more longer one.

_***This one has been baptized as the Executor-class Star Dreadnought. Compared to the Imperator-class which is only 1,600 meters long, the Executor-class length reaches at least 19,000 meters. It can transport at least 280,800 passengers, including officers, pilots and troopers, much like the normal Star Destroyer.***_

"**What about the hyperdrive?"** asked the Sith Lord

_***Class 2 with a Backup Class 10.***_

"**And the second one?"**

The projection of the Executor was replaced with another ship.

_***The second one has been named as the Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought, as is at least **__**17,500 meters long. It may be shorter than the Executor-class, but in all the Eclipse is much more massive than the Executor. Included in the schematics is also the prototype superlaser.***_

Revan's eyes widened. He had not foreseen that.

"_**Superlaser?"**_

_***Indeed. According to our calculations, in case it is powered correctly, the superlaser of the Eclipse would be capable of destroying any ship at medium power, and would be able to raze entire continents at maximum power.***_

"**I sense there is a catch."**

Sienar sighed.

_***We have no knowledge of a power source that can sustain the power of the superlaser. At this point it's nothing more than a hypothesis.***_

"**Don't concern yourself with that. You've done your part, and I shall do mine."** stated the Sith** "You shall receive your payment plus compensation for the superlaser prototype."**

_***You shall receive the schematics upon payment Lord Harrison. It's a pleasure doing business with you.***_

"**Likewise Sienar."**

The man bowed slightly to the Sith Lord, and terminated the connection. Revan was extremely pleased with the designs made by Sienar. The Interdictor-class Cruiser was also designed by Sienar Systems, and it had become the main capital ship of his empire during the Jedi Civil War. Back then, the ship had been an innovation compared with the other ships used by the Republic at the time, and it was soon followed by the Centurion-class Battlecruiser, another design by Sienar. One that was the envy of other starship designers. Revan could not help but see the designs of previous Republic ships as ridiculous and rather "over the top". Especially the Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship, which was supposed to be replaced by the Centurion before the Jedi Civil War began, and the ship became associated with the his Sith Empire.

Later, it would be a Centurion-class that would serve as the flagship of the Sith Triumvir Darth Nihilus, and that ended the production of the Centurion-class, together with the Interdictor-class Cruiser. In the Republic that is, since his hidden empire had used the Star Forge to mass produce those ships. But he wanted the Imperator Star Destroyers for another reason. And now, with the occupation of Onderon by the separatists, he had the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Harry, who was that?"

Revan was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Um...what?"

"Who was that man, what is that, and what were those things that appeared?" James asked

"Not to mention the strange language." said Alastor.

"The strange language was Galactic Basic, and that man was Reith Sienar, the owner of Sienar Systems, a corporation that designs and manufactures starships. I met the owner when I accidentally thwarted an assassination attempt on him. It was later discovered that it had been Valles Santhe the one who had plotted the assassination of the CEO and owner of Sienar Systems. We became good associates since then."

"You have friends in high places." stated Lily.

"The Sienar Systems has existed for over three thousand years, and they still stand as one of the best ship designers and producers in all the galaxy. Having the owner of such company as a close associate is…extremely productive."

"_And that's an understatement."_ he added in his mind.

"Then those things that appeared…were they the starships?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. Those were holograms of the starships."

"Holograms?"

Revan groaned. Why did the wizards had to be so bloody primitive? Even the Terran non-magicals knew what an hologram was, although the only ones they had seen were in fictional works.

"3-dimensional projections of something." He tried to explain "Think of them as an advanced and non-magical form of your Patronus message."

Revan then got up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Revan headed towards the Slytherin table, where two of his acolytes were.

"**Daphne, Theodore. Meet me where I parked the Ebon Hawk the last time."** he ordered in Basic. Receiving a nod from the two, he headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Daniel, Hermione. Come with me."

The two looked at each other, before getting up and following Revan.

They headed towards the Training Grounds of Hogwarts, Daniel and Hermione wondering what Revan wanted. As they reached the location Revan ignited his lightsaber, the once bronze blade now crimson.

"Stand back Acolyte Granger, and observe."

The girl nodded and obeyed the Sith Lord.

"Activate your lightsaber apprentice."

Daniel grabbed Malak's former lightsaber from his belt, and ignited the weapon. Revan watched as Daniel stance changed to that of the Shii-Cho lightsaber from, while he adopted the Makashi stance.

"I have trained you and the other acolytes in the first form of lightsaber combat. But do you remember what I told you regarding Form I?"

"It's not adequate for lightsaber combat?"

"Correct. However, I want you to use what you learnt against me. Show me that I did not waste my time in training you."

Daniel's eyes narrowed, and he charged at Revan.

Attempting to strike with the lightsaber, every blow was prevented by Revan's speed and skill. Instead of striking randomly, he attempted to strike at the target zones, only to be stopped once again by his master's lightsaber.

"Is that the best you can do my apprentice?" he taunted "I thought I trained you to be better than that?"

Daniel stroke more furiously at his master, attempting to break the defensive posture that his master had adopted.

Revan smirked and used a slightly weak Force Push against his brother. Daniel had not been prepared for the use of the Force power, and became somewhat distracted. Revan took this opportunity to strike back against his apprentice. He would not use his entire skill against an initiate, but it would be enough to show him the power of who he was against.

Daniel struggled to defend himself against Revan's lightsaber, but the skill and speed of his master made it near impossible to do so. It was one of Revan's strikes that sent Malak's lightsaber flying, leaving him without any way of defending himself.

Revan used the Force to summon the fallen lightsaber, and deactivated his own.

"You need to improve your skill with Form I and expand your knowledge of the lightsaber forms my apprentice." he said while throwing Malak's lightsaber hilt at his brother, who caught it.

Daniel huffed "How am I supposed to compete with someone who lived for thousands of years and had enough time to prefect his own skills?"

Revan chuckled darkly "And what makes you think that I was fighting at my full capacity?"

Daniel looked at his bother with wide eyes and paled slightly.

Revan looked towards Hermione, and noticed that the other two had arrived from the Great Hall.

"The first task of the tournament is in at least eleven days. If you are to be able to win the competition against the other champions, then you will require to use not only the lightsaber, but also Force powers."

Revan looked thoughtful for moments.

"Harnessing the power of the Force is something that requires concentration. It doesn't matter whether you are a lightsider or a darksider, every Force power requires concentration. When you fight with a Lightsaber, your movements are guided by the Force, but when you use Force Powers, it is you who guides the Force. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded.

"Force powers have three aspects: Alter, Control and Sense. Every Force power is divided into these aspects and each is more difficult than the other. Since you are a Sith apprentice, not a Jedi initiate or Padawan, your training will revolve around harnessing the power of the Dark Side of the Force based upon your anger and using it to focus on using offensive and non-offensive techniques. But that will be reserved for later. Now you will train to use the most basic force powers, those that do not require strong emotions to harness."

Revan moved towards a rock.

"Attempt to use the Force and reach out to this rock. Lift it using only your power."

Daniel took a deep breath, and extended his hand towards the rock. Trying to concentrate on the rock, Daniel could feel what seemed like a wave reaching out to the rock, but the object was still in place. Focusing of the rock, Daniel tried to direct the untamed wave solely into the object, and moments later, he could feel as if his fingertips were touching the rock itself. Closing his eyes, the Sith apprentice reached out even more, and when he opened his eyes, it was as if the stone was in his hand. Through the Force, he lifted the stone to eye level, but when he looked at his master, his concentration was broken, not by looking at him, but because of what he saw when he looked at him.

Revan's near pale skin had become completely pale, as if there was no blood inside him. He could spot what resembled cracks and veins on his skin, his once green eyes were now of a golden colour and his black hair had now several grey streaks. Not only that, but the fact that the Sith Lord was smiling wickedly was rather unnerving.

"Most impressive my apprentice." said Darth Revan "An initiate in using Force powers normally takes many days to even lift a tiny rock. But you managed to do so in seconds."

"My Lord…what…what happened to your face?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"Uh? My face?" he asked in confusion until his eyes widened in realization. Looking at his hands he could see that the "cloak" that hid his corruption of the dark side was "losing power". Without it his hands would have much more visible cracks and veins, but he could only see a few.

"It seems I must have let my guard down for a while in excitement."

"What do you mean with that? What happened to you?" asked Daniel.

"To me? Nothing. What you see is a small fraction of my true appearance. What you saw before was a mask designed to show what I looked like before the dark side corrupted my physical form."

"Will we suffer that as well." asked Theodore.

"Depends on what you mean as 'suffer'. Those who immerse themselves in the Dark Side of The Force will be changed by it, and it is something they must accept. It is not something that you must fear, for that will only serve to weaken you. The change symbolizes the power you have obtained, and to deny it…is to deny yourself. The dark side offers power for power's sake. Crave it. Covet it. Seek power above all else without reservation or hesitation. The Jedi are weak because they fear power. Their teachings are focused on preventing the transformation, and that is why those who serve the light are limited in what they can accomplish."

Revan covered his head with the hood of his armour.

"I ask you this. Are capable of sacrificing your weaknesses? Are you willing to release yourselves from the grasp of those that limit you? Are you prepared to truly become…Sith?"

Daniel knelt before the Dark Lord of the Sith, and mere seconds later the others did the same.

"I am, my master." said the Sith apprentice.

"I am, Lord Revan." said the three acolytes.

The Sith Lord took a step forward a placed one of his fingers on the head on his brother.

"Then, my apprentice, here upon these grounds, I bestow upon you the name of Darth…Solutus."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Revan looked at the keeling acolytes.

"While you three are making progress, you still need to achieve your main goal in order for you to be declared as a true Sith."

"To be able to use the Force at it's true capability." stated Daphne.

"Correct Acolyte. Although I fear that you three may need more than just training to do so."

"What do you mean?" asked Theodore.

He motioned them to rise.

"The Sith that existed before 'my time' used artefacts to increase their power, and in turn they increased the very raw power of the Dark Side itself. I am sure that based upon those artefacts we will be able to create ones capable of increasing your connection to the Force. Similar to your wands, but with the reverse effect." hypothesised the Sith Lord "However, I believe that when your connection to the main aspect of the Force is repaired, you will need do discard those same artefacts."

The Sith Lord remained silent for moments, looking lost in his thoughts before he shrugged.

"We will speak about that later. Now you three are to go to your classes." He ordered "I may be able to change the rules somewhat as Lord Slytherin, but that doesn't give you an excuse to miss class."

The three nodded, but before they could go Revan called to them.

"Before you go. I will be leaving for a few days and I don't know when I will return. I forbid you to use wands in any way, and if anyone tries to force you to do so, tell them that Lord Slytherin was the one who forbid you to use them."

They nodded again and left, knowing better than to disobey the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Revan on the other hand, had sent an order with the comlink to T3-M4, telling the droid to bring the Ebon Hawk again to the training grounds of Hogwarts. And not even an half hour later, the Ebon hawk had landed on Hogwarts, and after boarding the ship, Revan set course to one of the four capitals of the Sith Empire: the hidden Lehon System.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebon Hawk<strong>

During the travel, Revan had sent the payment of the schematics to Sienar, who had in turn sent the schematics to Revan's datapad. Four days later, the Ebon Hawk had arrived at the Lehon System. While it was on the other side of the galaxy, the route from Earth to Lehon had been designed upon the discovery of the Helioset Star System decades ago, and the short travel time had been possible due to the lack of many obstacles and hazards in the way.

And now in front of him, was the Star Forge, a space station whose sphere was at least the size of Coruscant, drawing power from the star below. Surprisingly enough, when the colossal space station had been built, the Rakatans discovered that while it was fuelled by the star, it also revitalized it. In other words, the Rakatans accidentally turned the star of their home system "immortal". Revan remembered when he learnt this from the computer in the basement of the Temple of the Ancients when he returned to Lehon after defeating Malak.

Sending a signal to the faraway planet, Revan waited to receive confirmation that the disruptor field had been deactivated to proceed into the space station. During that time, he went to the Cargo Hold and fetched the mask that was stored inside. Putting it on, Revan returned to the cockpit, and moments later the Ebon Hawk was on its way to a docking bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Star Forge<strong>

As he entered the space station, the Sith Emperor was greeted by one of the Empire's Admirals, Layek Davos who had been put in charge of overseeing the Star Forge ship production.

"It is an honour to have you here your Majesty." said the kneeling Admiral.

"Rise Admiral Davos."

The man obeyed and the Emperor motioned him to follow.

"I have acquired schematics to a new line of ships for the empire."

"You wish me to commence production?"

"Only of two of them. There are three in total, and two of those are designed to serve as flagships Admiral. One of them however, the one which is named as 'Eclipse', is to be used only for me. Review the designs. Find any flaws and eliminate them. You are to produce at least a total of 100 of those classified as the Imperator-class Star Destroyers, and one of the type classified as the Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought."

"It shall be done my Lord. Upon inserting the schematics and initiating the production, I can estimate that the Eclipse should be ready in at least three hours."

The Emperor thought about that for moments.

"I will remain here for the time being. I want to have the Eclipse ready for travel today admiral. The entire ship has at least capacity for a crew of 700,000. I want the basic crew for the ship Admiral. Do not disappoint me."

Davos gulped at the unspoken threat and answered.

"It shall be done my Lord."

The Emperor did not respond to the Admiral and headed to a different direction, leaving behind him a terrified man.


	17. Story Information I

I decided to remove the two previous Information Chapters due to timeline issues.

I will post here information regarding the characters, the timeline, events, terms and other things that are both mentioned and not mentioned in the story, but that have a role in defining this "crossover fan-canon".

_**Timeline**_

This timeline will be using the Battle of Yavin calendar.

The Galactic Standard Calendar and the Earth calendar are not in sync. For example: when it's January on Earth, is July in the Galactic calendar and vice-versa.

**_(Old Republic era)_**

_**3983 BBY**_

Harry Potter is "born" in Alderaan.

_**3982 BBY**_

Kreia travels to the future with an unknown Force power.

Kreia returns with baby Harry to this year.

Harry is adopted by a family of Alderaan.

_**3978 BBY**_

Harry begins his Jedi training

_**3976 BBY**_

Unofficial start of the Mandalorian Wars (raids)

_**3966 BBY**_

Harry becomes a Jedi Knight

_**3964 BBY**_

Official start of the Mandalorian Wars (full invasion of Republic space)

_**3963 BBY**_

Harry and Alek (Malak) create the Revanchist faction

Harry adopts the name of Revan after the vision of the Genocide of Cathar.

_**3961 BBY**_

Harry, now Revan, discovers the Star Maps in Kashyyyk and Dantooine

_**3960**_

The Battle of Malachor V

Revan kills Mandalore the Ultimate

Meetra Surik activates the Mass Shadow Generator

The end of the Mandalorian Wars

Revan and Alek depart into the Unknown Regions with a third of the Republic fleet.

Revan leaves Mandalore's Mask on Rekkiad, and departs to Nathema.

On Nathema, Revan follows the Sith survivors to Dromund Kaas.

Revan and Alek engage the Sith Emperor Vitiate in combat, but the Dark Lord dominates both Revan and Alek's minds, turning them to the Dark Side of the Force.

Revan becomes Darth Revan and Alek becomes Darth Malak.

Vitiate orders the new Dark Lord of the Sith and his apprentice to locate the Star Forge.

As Revan and Malak departed from Dromund Kaas, they regain their wills but remain as Sith Lords.

_**3959**_

Revan discovers the remaining Star Maps on Manaan, Tatooine and Korriban.

Revan and Malak crash on Lehon, where they gain access to the Temple of the Ancients, which in turn grants them access to the Star Forge.

The Jedi Civil War begins.

HK-47 is built.

Korriban becomes part of Revan's Sith Empire

Meetra Surik returns to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where she is put on trial by the Jedi High Council, who exile her from the Jedi Order.

_**3958 BBY**_

Bombing of Telos V

Revan creates his first Sith Holocron, which he then hid in Yavin 4.

_**3957 BBY**_

During a battle against a small Republic fleet, a Jedi strike team, headed by the Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan boards Revan's flagship.

Revan is betrayed by Malak, who orders his ship to fire on Revan's own.

Revan is wounded (both physically and mentally) by the attack, Bastila rescues him from the wreckage and bring him before the Jedi Council.

Malak usurps the title of Dark Lord of the Sith

The Jedi Council reprogram Revan's mind and turn him into a soldier loyal to the Republic.

_**3956 BBY**_

Revan, unaware of his true identity, is sent on a mission to the Sith controlled world of Taris.

Revan escaped the ship with Carth Onasi on an escape pod.

On Taris, Revan is joined by Mission Vao and Zaalbar.

Revan participates in a Swoop Bike race to release Bastila from a Tarisian gang.

Revan is approached by Canderous Ordo, a Mandalorian mercenary, who proposes him a way of escaping Taris.

Revan buys T3-M4 who helps him in infiltrating the Sith embassy and obtains the blockade codes.

Later, Revan and his team (Bastila, Carth, Mission, T3-M4 and Canderous) steal the Ebon Hawk and escape from Taris, who was being bombarded by the Sith fleet orbiting it.

On Dantooine, Revan has a vision of himself finding a Star Map with Malak on Dantooine.

Revan re-joins the Jedi Order, and completes the 3 trials necessary for him to become a Jedi Padawan.

Revan re-discovers the Star Map on Dantooine and is ordered by the Dantooine Jedi Council to find the Star Forge.

Juhani joins Revan's crew.

Revan travels to Tatooine, where he buys HK-47.

Revan discovers the Tatooine Star Map.

Calo Nord attempts to kill Revan, but is killed instead by Revan, Bastila and HK-47.

Revan travels to Kashyyyk, where Zaalbar is captured by his brother.

Revan descends into the Shadowlands, where he meets Jolee Bindo who joins him.

Revan encounter the exiled Freyyr, who he had been ordered to kill.

Revan decides to assist the former chieftain and recovers the Bacca's blade, who was lodged in a terentatek.

Revan discovers the Kashyyyk Star Map.

Revan helps Freyyr to depose the usurper Chuunndar, and Zaalbar re-joins the crew.

Revan travels to Manaan.

Revan defeats Darth Bandon in a lightsaber duel in Hrakert Station.

Revan discovers the Manaan Star Map after destroying a device that was causing distress to a large sea creature.

Revan travels to Korriban, but he is intercepted by the Leviathan, Saul Karath's flagship.

Revan and his team are captured by the Sith admiral.

During their escape, Revan and his allies encounter Darth Malak, who proceeds to reveal Revan's identity.

After Bastila confirms it to Revan, he and Malak engage in a duel.

Bastila decides to stay behind to halt the Sith Lord, and Revan and the rest of his team are able to escape.

HK-47's memory is restored, and he recognizes Revan has his true master.

On Korriban, Revan joins the Sith Academy.

Revan, during his quest for the blade of Ajunta Pall, encounters the spirit of the deceased Dark Lord.

Revan decides to help the spirit attain peace, and claims the blade for himself.

Revan gives on of the fake blades to Shaardan.

Revan recovers a holocron of Tulak Hord, and kills the hermit Jorak Uln.

Revan finds a group of Sith renegades in the Shyrack caves, and kills them for prestige.

Revan enters the Tomb of Naga Sadow, where he finds the last Star Map and a Sith lightsaber.

Revan kills the plotting Yuthura Ban, and reveals his identity to Uthar Wynn, who proclaims his loyalty to him.

Revan departs to the Star Forge system.

The Ebon Hawk crashed into Lehon, and Revan encounters two Rakata tribes.

Revan wipes out the Black Rakata tribe, and the Elders assist him in entering the Temple of the Ancients with Jolee and Juhani.

The three encounter Bastila, who had been converted to the Dark Side of the Force.

Upon defeating her, Bastila offers Revan the chance of reclaiming his lost identity.

The former Jedi accepts, and both him and Bastila duel against Jolee and Juhani.

Upon disabling the disruptor field, Darth Revan and Bastila return to the Ebon Hawk here they reveal what happened to the crew.

Carth attempts to escape, but he is eaten by a young rancor.

Mission and Zaalbar attempt to duel against Revan, but are killed by the Sith Lord.

The crew of the Ebon Hawk departs to the Star Forge.

A Republic fleet arrives at the Star Forge system.

On the Star Forge, Revan duels against his former apprentice Malak.

Malak is killed by Revan, and he becomes once again the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Republic fleet is destroyed, and Admiral Dodonna and Jedi Master Vandar are killed in the confrontation.

_**3955 BBY**_

Revan orders an attack on all non-Sith databases, with the intent of wiping all the records that can lead the Republic into any Sith world, except for Korriban and Malachor V.

Revan gives the Mask of Mandalore to Canderous Ordo, who becomes Mandalore the Preserver.

Canderous travels to Dxun, where he attempts to unite the Mandalorian clans.

Revan and his empire disappear from the known galaxy, but a small faction remains behind.

The Sith Triumvirate is formed under Darth Traya (Kreia).

Bastila, who had remained behind on Korriban, sends T3-M4 with the Ebon Hawk to find a Jedi or Sith that could prevent the success of the Triumvirate.

The Dark Wars begin.

_**3954 BBY**_

Revan and Bastila's son Vaner is born on the Sith Citadel of Ajunta Pall in Ziost.

Kreia is betrayed by Sion and Nihilus.

The First Jedi Purge begins.

_**3952 BBY**_

Devastation of Katarr

Visas Marr becomes Nihilus's apprentice.

_**3951 BBY**_

Meetra Surik returns to Republic space.

Meetra becomes the 'owner' of the Ebon Hawk.

Meetra reencounters Atris on Telos V.

Meetra returns to Dantooine, where she encounters Master Vrook.

Visas Marr duels against Meetra, but is defeated and joins her.

Meetra visits Korriban and finds the corpse of Master Lonna Vash

Meetra rebuilds Hk-47.

On Nar Shaddaa, Meetra finds Zez-Kai Ell and is joined by Mira and GO-TO.

Onderon Civil War, where Vaklu is executed for treason.

Meetra meets Kavar.

On Dantooine, the remaining Jedi Council attempts to cut Meetra from the Force, but they are prevented by the arrival of Kreia.

Kreia severs the Council's connection to the Force, and the shock causes the deaths of the three remaining Jedi Masters.

Nihilus is killed aboard the Ravager during an attack on Telos V.

Meetra travels to Malachor V.

Darth Sion is killed in a duel against Surik.

Bao-Dur's remote is destroyed by GO-TO.

Surik engages Darth Traya (Kreia) in a lightsaber duel.

Traya is defeated by Meetra, and the Sith Lord dies after revealing several things about the future of Surik's companions and the fate of the galaxy.

Malachor V survives

_**3950 BBY**_

Meetra Surik meets Bastila Shan and her son in Ziost.

Meetra, Bastila, Vaner, HK-47, T3-M4, Mandalore the Preserver and the clans under him depart for the unknown regions to find Revan.

Surik finds Revan in the Unknown Regions, who was following the trail of the True Sith Empire.

Revan's Sith Empire discovers Dromund Kaas.

Revan's Sith Armada engages the fleet of the True Sith above the planet.

Revan's Army initiates an attack on Kaas City and his army manages to conquer the planet.

The remaining Dark Council members are killed in the confrontation.

Revan and Meetra engage the Emperor in a duel, while Bastila duels against Scourge.

Scourge is killed by Bastila.

Meetra is killed by the Sith Emperor, but Revan manages to strike down Vitiate.

The True Sith Empire is absorbed by Revan's Sith Empire and Revan becomes the new Sith Emperor.

The Sith Empire structure is reformed, with characteristics from the empires it was formed from.

The Dark Council is reformed.

Revan discovers the secrets of Transfer Essence.

Using technology replicated by the Star Forge, Revan initiates the reconstruction of Kaas City.

_**3948 BBY**_

Kaas City is rebuilt.

Revan uses both Sith alchemy and technology to create clones of his body, and by using Transfer Essence, Revan manages to survive for nearly four thousand years.

_**1000 BBY**_

Bane finds Darth Revan's Sith Holocron in Yavin 4, but the Sith Lord who created it considers its information to be outdated.

Order of the Sith Lords (Bane's Sith Order) is formed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Rise of the Empire era)<strong>_

_**70 BBY**_

Sith scouts discover the Sol System.

Darth Oscopos reports the findings to Revan.

_**36 BBY (1980 AD)**_

Daniel and Harry Potter are born.

_**36 BBY**_

Voldemort attacks the Potter family, leaving one of the boys marked.

Dumbledore decides that Daniel Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived

Harry is believed to be a Squib.

The Potters abandon Harry in front of the Dursleys' doorstep with a letter.

Kreia arrives from the past at this date, and is guided by the force to Harry.

Kreia senses the power of the Force in the infant, and takes him with her to the past, arriving at the year of 3982 BBY.

_**Between 35 BBY and 22 BBY**_

Revan infiltrates the Jedi Order and assumes his original identity (Harry Potter).

The Republic discovers the Sol System, but keeps the discovery as a high level secret.

_**22 BBY**_

Harry becomes a Jedi Knight.

Harry is ordered by the Jedi Council to investigate the Sol System.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins

Battle of Geonosis

The Clone Wars begin

Daniel becomes Harry's apprentice

The Great Galactic War begins

Skirmish in the Tingel Arm (Sith victory)

Assault on the Aparo sector (Sith victory)

Battle of Korriban (Sith victory)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Characters<strong>_

_**(Sith Empire)**_

_**Harry Potter/Darth Revan/The Emperor – **_The son of Lily and James Potter, younger twin of Daniel Potter and older brother of Alexander and Ethan Potter. Was believed to be a Squib by his family, and was later taken by the Jedi Master Kreia. While he was born on Earth, he considers Alderaan to be his homeworld. In his later life, he became the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, who would initiate the conflict known as the Jedi Civil War. Together with Bastila Shan, he had a son named Vaner Shan. He is at least 3961 years old.

_**Bastila Shan**_ – Once a Jedi Padawan that travelled with the amnesiac Revan, and during those travelled both developed romantic feelings for each other. Bastila was converted to the Dark Side of the Force by Darth Malak. She later became Revan's apprentice and wife.

_**Vaner Shan **_– Born in Ziost, Vaner is the son of Sith Lords Darth Revan and Bastila Shan.

_**Darth Oscopos –**_ A female Sith Pureblood who became the head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy after her master fell from the Imperial Citadel. She was the one who revealed to Revan the news of the discovery of Earth.

_**Daniel Potter/Darth Solutus –**_ Darth Revan's apprentice and "older" brother. He is also believed by the wizards to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

**_(Old Empire Sith Lords)_**

**_Ajunta Pall – _**The first 'Dark Lord of the Sith' (Jen'ari). He was redeemed by Revan, due to the fact that the amnesiac Sith Lord wanted to test his own persuasion skills.

· **_Tulak Hord – _**A Sith Pureblood Jen'ari, and the ancestor to the Evans Family. Harry encounters his spirit in Korriban.

**_(Bane's Sith Order / Order of the Sith Lords)_**

**_Darth Bane - _**Using the teachings of an holocron of Darth Revan, Bane created the Rule of Two, and with him the Order of the Sith Lords. He was buried in the old Sith academy at Korriban.

**_Darth Plagueis - _**A Muun Sith Lord, and once the master of Darth Sidious, before he was killed in his sleep by his apprentice.

**_Darth Sidious - _**The current Dark Lord of the Order of the Sith Lords, and the master of Darth Tyrannus

**_(Jedi Order)_**

_**Anakin Skywalker **_– The Chosen One of the Jedi, Skywalker was once a slave on Tatooine. He is the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_**Master Yoda **_– The Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He is a powerful Jedi who is nearly 900 years old.

_**Shaak Ti –**_ A Togruta Jedi Master who discussed the growth of the Dark Side with Yoda.

_**Cin Drallig**_ – A Jedi Battlemaster who was killed by Darth Malgus in the Battle of Korriban.

_**Serra Keto **_– Drallig's Jedi Padawan. She was part of the Battle of Korriban, but managed to escape the Helioset Star System.

_**(Wizards)**_

_**James Potter – **_Harry and Daniel's father. He was once an auror, but is now a professor at Hogwarts.

_**Lily Potter – **_Harry and Daniel's mother. Like her husband, she is a professor at Hogwarts.

_**Filius Flitwick**_ - A professor at Hogwarts with goblin ancestry. Possessing some knowledge about the galaxy, Filius is wary of Harry Potter, believing him to be hiding something.

_**Albus Dumbledore – **_The Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the so called Leader of the Light. Considered by Harry to be the wizard equivalent of a Jedi Master, Dumbledore was the one who decided that Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived.

_**Draco Malfoy**_** – **The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Had his mind destroyed by Harry after thinking it was a good idea to taunt him.

_**(Revan's Wizard "Allies")**_

_**Cornelius Fudge – **_The British Minister of Magic. After Harry brainwashed him, he became a loyal servant of the Sith Lord.

_**Theodore Nott – **_A student of Hogwarts who witnessed the torture of Draco Malfoy. He was persuaded by Harry to join his side.

_**Hermione Granger **_– A student of Hogwarts. She joined Harry after he revealed some facts regarding the Wizarding World to her.

_**Daphne Greengrass **_**– **A student of Hogwarts who also witnessed the torture of Draco Malfoy. Like Theodore, she joined Harry's side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Terms &amp; Misc.<strong>_

**Kalevos iv tave Tsis – **In the Sith language, this term could be roughly translated as either Sith Emperor or Emperor of the Sith. This title appeared on Harry's Blood Test.

**Jen'ari **– In the Sith language, this translates as Dark Lord. It was the title attributed to the rulers of the Old Sith Empire founded by Ajunta Pall. As many old Sith traditions were revived, the usage of this title was revived as well, but its use is exclusive to the Emperor only.

**Sith'ari** – An old Sith title translated as either "Lord" or "Overlord". It was first claimed by the legendary Sith King Adas, and later became associated with the Sith'ari Prophecy. Revan believed that since Bane was a false Sith, he was not eligible for the Prophecy. During the year of 36,383 TYA, Revan also mentioned that the true Sith'ari would be born soon.

**Sith Empire** **(True Sith)** – The result of the fusion of Revan's Sith Empire and the remnants of the Old Sith Empire. It is ruled by the Sith Emperor (Darth Revan), but it is the Dark Council who runs the day-to-day activities of the Empire. It has four capitals: one on Dromund Kaas, one in Ziost and another in Korriban, while the final one is Lehon.

**Jedi Civil War – **A confrontation between Revan's Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic with its Jedi allies. With this was, Revan intended to conquer the galaxy, as he saw the Republic unfit to deal with the threat of the Sith Empire in-exile. While war ended after the Battle of the Star Forge, with a victory for the Sith, Revan's Empire vanished shortly thereafter.

**First Jedi Purge **– Taking place after the Battle of the Star Forge, the first Jedi Purge nearly saw the total eradication of the Jedi Order. It had its end after the death of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Traya in Malachor V, at the hands of Meetra Surik.

**Other Force** – A term created by Darth Revan to refer to an aspect of the Cosmic Force, and is commonly referred to by wizards as "magic". It is unknown how the Other Force came into existence, but Revan believes that it had something to do with inbreeding and the constant use of objects that channelled the Force though the user, and not though the Force itself. Unlike the Force, users of the Other Force require certain instruments to channel it, for example, wands.

**Sith Citadel **– An ancient Sith fortress located on the arid areas of the planet of Ziost. It once served as the capital of the Old Sith Empire and it was here that Vaner Shan, the son of the Dark Lord of the Sith Revan was born.

**Zuti kia netvarka **– Sith phrase that translates as "Go to Chaos (hell)".

**Qâzoi Kyantuska – **Translated as "Supress Thought", this ancient Sith magical ability was used by Darth Revan to control Cornelius Fudge.


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p>"<em>That's the most magnificent thing I've ever seen, Urai.<em>"_– _Tyber Zann to Urai Fen

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 16 – The Eclipse<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Star Forge**

Shortly after the conquest of Dromund Kaas by Revan's Sith Empire, the Viewing Platform of the Star Forge had been remodelled into a throne room for the Emperor, which he was now using. Sitting on his throne, the Emperor looked at the reports sent by the Dark Council. With the Republic divided with the Separatists and the "mysterious faction", the entire Tingel Arm was mostly unprotected, and the Empire's campaign was proceeding with little resistance. Local fleets were destroyed effortlessly, and most planetary government surrendered without any resistance. He had been informed by the Ministry of War that if the current efforts were not challenged, the campaign should be completed in at least two months.

He would then begin the conquest of the totality of the Outer Rim and the known worlds in Wild Space. He knew that the Republic had little influence in the outer regions of the galaxy, unlike with the Mid Rim and the Core Worlds. The greatest threat to his plans would be the Hutt Criminal Empires, and those had the power structure of a thousand year old derelict building that would fall apart with the slightest touch. Hutts were not organized, and most of the thinking was made by hired advisors.

Shifting his attention from the Hutts, the Emperor closed his eyes, and let his mind to enter a state of meditation. Together with the dark side energies of the Star Forge, he gained the ability of observing the galaxy through the mind's eye. Looking at the totality of the galaxy through the Force was a breath-taking experience, a vision separated from the limitations of the physical realm. Words were not capable of describing it, as one would need to enter the same state of deep meditation like him to understand what it looked and felt like.

He could see the remnants of the fading veil of the Dark Side, encircling the whole galaxy, together with the concentration of the Light Side Force-users, being slowly drowned by those same energies. He could see the enlightening shadow of the Empire, as it threatened to engulf the galaxy itself. He could see the wound in Malachor and the void in Nathema.

But he could also see what he looked for. The Force, in all its flaws still guided him to his intended path. The path may have been carved, but even if he had a predestined fate, he could still carve different paths that would lead into the final one. And one of these paths was heading towards Mygeeto.

He suddenly opened his eyes, as his mind returned to its normal state.

Mygeeto was a crystalline barren world, one that he had never ventured into. He knew that the world was in control of the Banking Clan, and that they used it to produce droids, but he wouldn't take any chances. Exposing himself now was out of question, meaning that he had to resort to other methods to get what he wanted. Costly but efficient methods.

Or he could simply invade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth<strong>

Ever since Revan had departed to the Unknown Regions, Daniel and the three acolytes had spent a large amount of time working on their lightsaber skills and Force abilities. Initially, they had to be careful with Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts, less they would find about their true alignment. Flitwick was the most dangerous of them all, not because of his experience as a wizard, but because his goblin blood allowed him to sense the Force aura of a being.

It was then that Hermione had a brilliant idea. Since Daniel was a Parselmouth, they could use the Chamber of Secrets as their hiding and training place. And they did so. It was in the ancient chambers of Salazar Slytherin that the Emperor's apprentice and the three acolytes spent that last few days under intense self-training.

But the four still had a long road to travel until they reached considerable power, especially the acolytes. And while Daniel spent the majority of his time attempting to use different Force powers, the other three either practiced lightsaber combat, or delved into the study of old holocrons that Revan had "temporarily donated" to them, together with the study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Daniel had watched in amusement as the three acolytes attempted an overly complex ritual involving basic Sith Alchemy, Runes, and a glove. They had wanted the glove to serve as a conduit for Force energy, similar to the wand, but without channelling the Force only through the object. The very first attempt resulted in a scorched glove. The second resulted in a volatile glove that seemed to flicker in and out of existence, "deciding" after a while to settle in non-existence. However, after several failed attempts, and with the assistance of a full Force-user, the four had succeeded in creating what could be considered a rudimentary pseudo-Sith artefact, that Daphne dubbed as the 'Force-channeler glove'. The effects were extremely minor, as it only allowed them to levitate very light objects such as feathers and parchments. It still didn't gave them the wanted results, but they knew that they were getting there.

Daniel had watched as they had progressed during the days they had spent training under the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the results of such training were revealing themselves slowly, but with impressive effectiveness. He could only hope that he would be able to master his abilities quickly, as he wanted nothing more than show his master and brother that he was worth the time he had spent training him.

And while he knew that the chances of him defeating his master in combat were basically non-existent, he still wanted to prove that he would be worthy of being called Darth Solutus. He wanted to prove that he did not need any of those backstabbing traitors up there in the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was having a bad day…correction, he was having a bad month. Ever since that blasted Harry Potter had arrived that his plans had been slowly falling apart, although that was a bit of an understatement. They were not just falling apart, they were being mercilessly and cruelly torn apart bit by bit, until there was nothing left of them.<p>

For an old human whose body had already passed its expiring date, Dumbledore still believed that he was the 'Leader of the Light Side', destined to bring down all of Dark Magic, and to bring the Wizarding World under an age of peace. Under his rule of course.

But the Potters were the thorns on his rose. He had planned for Lily and James to die during Voldemort's attack in Godric's Hollow, and he did not expect them to survive. The only part of his plan that had succeeded was sending Harry to the Dursleys, and even that was later proven to be an absolute failure. The boy had returned, taken Daniel under his wing, and according to Filius he had enough power to bring the Wizarding World down in a whim.

Even that blasted Charlus Potter had proclaimed publicly that he would never support Dumbledore or any of the Dark factions in the British wizard politics.

As he wondered how his 'well crafted' plans had failed, he had in turn failed to notice that inside one of the cupboards, behind his many trinkets, a pyramid shaped object was glowing, and a ghostly figure watched him in the shadows of his office.

"_Foolish man…soon, you will experience first-hand the power of a Sith Lord. I long to see your death at the hands of my descendants. Both you, and that aberration named Voldemort."_

* * *

><p><strong>Star Forge<strong>

The Emperor stood on the cockpit of a shuttle, looking at the colossal structure that stood in front of him. While he had expected the Eclipse to be big, his imagination had not reached the true size of this beautiful thing.

"_Its…magnificent." _he thought while looking at his new flagship.

Surrounding the giant flagship, were several of the new Imperator-class Star Destroyers. Looking at those ships, the Emperor could not help but feel quite excited. He had planned to first use them to initiate a small independent campaign that involved the conquest of the Separatist controlled Onderon, and now he had the means to do so, without directly showing that they were Sith. Using the old Sith starfighters from his Empire during the Jedi Civil War, and having the troopers wear the same armour from those times, they would pass unrecognized by the Republic and the Jedi. He had made sure to erase any kind of information regarding the Sith and their empire from any non-Sith databanks by using a virus, so they were relatively safe.

As the shuttle landed on the hangar of the Eclipse, the Emperor made way to the bridge tower, where the Throne Room was located.

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor's Throne Room, The Eclipse<strong>

The throne room was nothing like he had imagined. It was as if someone had glued it to the back of the bridge tower, yet it was perfect. From the outside, one would see it as three horizontal cylinder-like structures that were attached to a main vertical cylinder, which was in turn attached to the back of the bridge tower. It was also supported by a diagonal support beam that was attached to a lower section of the tower.

Inside, each cylinder had a different purpose: the back section was where the Throne of the Emperor was located, atop a platform accessible by stair, and behind it was a circular window that would allow him to look at the outside. The left chamber was where a holographic galaxy map was located, and the right chamber was both his sleeping quarters and office.

The middle sector of the throne room however, for now served no purpose.

"_Sienar really exceeded my expectations…"_ he thought as he sat on the throne.

Clicking in one of the buttons that were in the right arm of the throne, the Emperor summoned the newly appointed Capitan of the Eclipse, Gavon Beelen. After a few moments, the hologram of the captain appeared in front of the throne. Beelen kneeled before the Emperor as soon as he had appeared in front of him.

_*What is thy wish, your majesty?*_ asked the Capitan.

"Rise." ordered the Sith Lord, and his command was obeyed immediately "Set course to Onderon Capitan. Inform the other ships to do the same as well."

_*It shall be done my Lord.*_

The Emperor dismissed him, and deactivated the hologram. Turning the throne around, the Emperor stared onto the void of space, as he once again meditated on the nature of the Dark Side, and as the ship jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

><p>A day later, the Eclipse Fleet had arrived at the Japrael System, and in front of the fleet was Onderon and its moon Dxun, but their path was blocked by several Separatist ships, amongst them a Droid Control Ship. Looking at the obstacles in front of them, Darth Decimus wondered how long it would take for the battle to begin. The Sith Lord had been picked by the Emperor to accompany him during this mission, and the Dark Councillor had agreed without hesitation, honoured by the fact that the emperor required his assistance. But now was not the time to think about that. Heading towards the Throne Room, Decimus was allowed entrance by the Imperial Guard, and as he approached the Emperor, he knelt before the Sith monarch.<p>

"My Lord, we are in range to begin the assault against the Separatists."

"Then proceed Lord Decimus." said the Dark Lord "Upon victory, I shall participate in the ground assault."

"Very well my Lord." replied the Sith Lord

"However, you shall remain here in the Eclipse. For now, I don't what the Republic nor the Jedi to discover our true alignment."

Decimus nodded, and the Emperor got up from his throne, deciding to head to the bridge to see the battle for himself, as he wanted to see the capabilities of the new ships. He was not disappointed.

He saw as the Vulture droids headed towards them, and as the Sith starfighters were deployed, defending the capital ships, which in turn assaulted their Separatist counterparts. The vulture droids were being destroyed by the Sith starfighters, and the first capital ship to fall was a Separatist one. Under his mask, the Emperor smiled grimly. While Sienar said that the Eclipse superlaser had no power source, the Star Forge had been capable of producing one. It was now time to test it.

"Capitan Beelen." said the Sith Emperor "Commence Base-Delta-Two sequence."

Beelen's eyes widened, but he quickly answered the Emperor by quickly nodding. Turning towards a communicator, Beelen repeated the same sentence, and as moments later, on the top hull of the Eclipse, green beams could bee seen converging in one central beam, as it headed towards the tip of the Star Dreadnought. Seconds later after reaching it, a green beam fired towards the Droid Control Ship, destroying it in moments. The blast not only reached a few sips that were close to the Control Ships, but it also caused the vulture droids to deactivate, allowing the Sith starfighters to easily destroy the rest of them. Without their main source of military power, the Separatist fleet orbiting Onderon was soon obliterated.

"Incredible…" whispered Decimus, loudly enough for the Emperor to hear.

"Indeed it is. This must have been the shortest battle we have fought since the Battle of Korriban."

"And to think that the Separatist's army can be easily neutralized by simply destroying the control ships." said Darth Decimus "Their lack of strategy stuns me."

The Emperor snorted in disgust "Droids…using them as their main army just shows the lack of self-commitment to their cause. Machines that do not even possess sentience and have no ideals to fight for. Droids are much more efficient for simple jobs such as assassinations."

"I have to agree with you my Lord."

The Sith Emperor took a deep breath. "Well…contact the troops and order them to prepare for ground assault on Iziz. But make it clear that I don't want any damage to the Sky Ramp or the Palace."

"Very well your Majesty." replied Decimus, who then left, leaving the Emperor to look at the planet in front of him.

"_At this rate, then the Republic will soon no longer exist. And by the time they notice it, it will be too late."_


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Important Author's Note:<br>**_

**I decided to sort of "pull a Lucas", and either rewrite or add stuff to previous chapters of the story. The plot is still the same, but there have been major changes that will influence the future of this story. The current altered chapters have been the Prologue and Chapters 1 to 5. There will be more in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p>"<em>Some say that war is the beginning of civilization. On Onderon, this was certainly the case, though it was a civilization that took a very peculiar form.<em>"_– _Arca Jeth

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 17 – Onderon<strong>_

**Onderon**

Shadows fell upon the world of Onderon, as many Star Destroyers descended onto the atmosphere of the planet. While the Eclipse remained on orbit, the Emperor was aboard one of the Star Destroyers, overlooking the city of Iziz. As he looked at the city though the bridge of the vessel, the Emperor could not help but notice that not much had changed since the Mandalorian Wars. Even at an high altitude, he could still see the Sky Ramp, alongside the Royal Palace of Iziz, as it towered above the main city.

As he looked at the city, the Emperor felt a presence approaching him.

"My Lord, we are in position to begin ground invasion."

The Emperor turned towards the man.

"Have a shuttle prepared for my immediate departure to the surface alongside the army Colonel." ordered the Sith Lord. "And make sure that Dxun is also placed under the control of the Empire."

"It shall be done my Lord." answered the Colonel

"You may go then." he said, as he dismissed the man in front of him.

The Colonel gave a quick bow to the Sith Lord, and quickly left to make preparations.

The Sith Lord left as well, as he had to change his attire. It would not do well for him to present himself dressed as a Sith. He decided to use an ancient attire that was used by the member of the Alderaanian House of Thul. The ancient noble House which had adopted him thousands of years ago when he and his master had arrived at the year of 32,471 after the Tho Yor Arrival.

He had kept close relations with his adoptive family, and with the Mandalorian Wars he had helped his adoptive family regain the power they had lost when they had been exiled from the defunct Alderaanian Parliament. And when the Jedi Civil War had begun, they had become secret supporters of the Sith Empire. Even today, he still kept close contact with them, and they were still loyal to the Sith cause. The House of Organa's weakness was their current attitude towards war and internal conflict, so they would not be much of a threat. Even then, he would keep them under vigilance. And when conflict on Alderaan arose, he would have to keep a close eye on the House of Ulgo.

Out of them all, the Ulgo's were fanatically loyal to the Republic, to the point where they arranged assassinations against those that did not held their political beliefs. If they tried anything against House Thul…then there would be chaos to pay. And he would not rest until every single member of House Ulgo was utterly eradicated.

They were still political opponents after all.

And as the Bothans say, "all is fair in politics and war".

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz, Onderon<strong>

Sith soldiers marched across every single city of Onderon, destroying the deactivated droids that kept the planet under the control of the CIS. In Iziz, the entire population took refuge inside their houses, as the Sith soldiers invaded the city. They were met with no resistance, as Onderon's defences did not include an army.

Sith technicians and officers made way into the defence turrets, taking control of the defences of each city. And as the Sith took effective control of the planet, a shuttle landed in front of the entrance of the Royal Palace. As the Dark Lord of the Sith descended the boarding ramp, he was accompanied by a group of six men dressed in red and black armour with crimson garments, each with an Ancient Mandalorian-styled red helmet covering their faces. Each carried in their hand a lightsaber pike, and under their robes, where no one could see, each had a blaster. Alongside them, was another figure. As soon as they had exited the shuttle, it rose, and flied away.

Behind, several Sith soldiers ascended the Sky Ramp, heading towards the palace. The Emperor , accompanied by his Royal Guard, used the Force to open forcefully the entrance of the palace. As he entered he saw that the Throne Room's entrance was barred by a force-field. He turned around, and addressed the soldiers.

"Divide in two groups and find the controls that deactivate the force-field." he commanded "The sooner this is done the better."

The soldiers obeyed the Emperor, and a two groups went to separate corridors. The Emperor could see three figures in the distance, and he assumed that one of them was the puppet king that the CIS had placed in charge of the planet.

* * *

><p>But as the Sith took control of the planet, in the holding cells of the palace, was the aged Ramsis Dendup. The deposed monarch sat on the bed, waiting for the Onderon rebels to free him from the Separatists, so that he could finally recover his throne. The one he had gained when the House of Kira had died. But as he waited for someone to release him , the force-field that prevented his escape from his cell was deactivated, and a droid carrying what he could identify as an Aratech Sniper Rifle entered the cell.<p>

Dendup looked at the droid, and he immediately knew that it did not belong to the likes of Rash or his "allies". It was fully painted red, and unlike the droids of the Confederacy, this one was intimidation on sight, especially with the red photoreceptors.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the old man.

The droid simply pointed the rifle at the deposed king.

"_Ominous answer:_ I am death."

The last thing Dendup saw, was a red light heading straight towards his head. He was already dead when the body hit the ground.

* * *

><p>As the soldiers powered down the force field, the Emperor entered the throne room, accompanied by the six Royal Guards. As he entered the enormous room, several Sith soldiers entered the palace, and headed towards their Emperor. As the Sith Lord looked towards the throne, he realized that the three figures he had saw earlier were a hologram, a droid and the man he identified as the puppet king Sanjay Rash. He was more interested in the hologram however, and he ignored the trembling king.<p>

"Count Dooku, we finally meet."

The hologram of Dooku turned around, and faced the Dark Lord of the Sith. His eyes immediately fell on the weapon that was on the Emperor's belt, and they widened slightly, as if he was impressed.

"A Jedi?" he asked, before looking closely at the face of the one that had orchestrated the capture of Onderon. He could not help but think that that face was familiar to him.

"Once." replied the Emperor "I left the Order days ago."

"I must admit that I find myself intrigued. For one so young to leave the Order, you must have had strong reasons."

The Emperor smiled.

"I can say that I found myself in an ideological conflict with the Jedi and their Code. And after certain events, I believed that the time had come for me to take action. By cutting ties with the Jedi Order, I finally could delve into the research of the mysteries of the Force, without interference of the Council."

"And I see that with your new-found freedom you have somehow gathered enough forces to wipe out an entire fleet and an army."

"To be honest, my forces only touched the ships. It seems that your droid army got deactivated somehow."

Dooku's eyes widened and he then frowned. Revan could hear him muttering something about 'old droids' and 'obsolete models'.

"However, I still find it slightly strange that you decided to appear right after the…Sith Empire that the Republic is attempting to hold in the Tingel Arm."

Revan heard the hesitation when the Count referred to the empire as the Sith Empire.

"The return of the Sith was bound to happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before the ancient enemies of the Jedi Order decided to reveal themselves again."

"Indeed it is." said the Separatist leader, before his realized who he was talking to.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but were you not one of the younglings that were brought to the Jedi before the Naboo crisis?" asked the Count "Harrison Potter if I am correct."

"While that is my birth name, I normally go by Harrison Hord or simply Harrison Thul." replied Darth Revan "You must have a good memory to remember one of the many younglings that joined the Jedi."

"And unfortunately only few leave them." replied the Count of Serenno. "It seems that many still abide by the outdated code of the Jedi."

"_A code that cost the life of my Padawan." he thought to himself._

"Indeed your Grace." said Revan

The former Jedi Master sighed.

"I afraid I have to take my leave." said Dooku "Onderon is yours. But may I ask what are your plans for the future?"

The hidden Sith Lord chuckled "I can only say to you that if my plans are successful, then the results will be…both destructive and creative."

"We shall see." said Dooku before he terminated the connection, and at that, he turned his attention to Rash.

"Now what shall I do with you?" he asked while using the Force to choke Sanjay. The man attempted to use his hands to release the invisible force that was cutting off his air supply, but failed.

The droid attempted to fire at Revan, but one of the Royal Guard ignited the Lightsaber pike, and deflected the bolt towards the droid itself, damaging beyond repair its memory core and processor. Revan released the man, and he fell of the floor gasping. Ordering one of the Royal Guards to lend him a blaster pistol, he pointed the weapon towards the fallen king.

"It seems that your days are over _King_ Sanjay Rash. If I am correct, then right now, Dendup is already dead, and you will soon join him." said the Sith Lord before crouching down and he lowered his voice enough so that only Rash could hear him. "And you will take to the grave the knowledge that your killer is a Sith Lord of the Sith Empire."

The man paled and his eyes widened. He attempted to get away from the Sith Lord, but the seemingly young teenager pressed the trigger of the blaster. A second later, Sanjay Rash's body slumped dead on the floor of the palace.

Revan looked at the blaster on his hand with a mixture of disappointment and disgust. The man had to die with a normal weapon, and a lightsaber would probably raise questions.

"Uncivilized weapons…" he muttered before returning the blaster to its owner.

Revan turned towards the Sith colonel.

"Have you received word from Dxun?" asked the Sith Lord.

"Yes my Lord. The soldiers have reported findings of an abandoned complex that seems to be Mandalorian in origin." Answered the Colonel "And they also believe to have found the Tomb of Freedon Nadd."

"Good. Make sure that Onderon and the moon are both secure. Have the soldiers deal with any kind of rebellion, but make sure you do it silently. And deploy elite soldiers to guard the palace."

"It shall be done my Lord."

"Go then."

The Colonel obeyed the Sith Lord, and left, together with the remaining troops on the Throne Room. Inside, only remained the Emperor, his Royal Guard, the corpse of Sanjay Rash and the broken droid. Revan headed towards the throne on the far end of the room, and he sat on it. At that moment, the six members of the Royal Guard moved to the key positions that would serve to secure their lord. Revan activated his portable holoprojector, and he contacted his apprentice. Before he had left Earth, he had given to Daniel and the acolytes a personal holoprojector each, so that they could communicate at any time.

Moments later, a hologram of Daniel appeared on top of the small device, and Daniel kneeled before Revan.

"What is thy bidding my master?" asked the Sith apprentice.

"Onderon has been acquired apprentice."

"So soon?" he asked with surprise.

"Do not be surprised. Soon enough, the Imperial Campaign in the Tingel Arm will be complete, and the Empire shall move towards the Outer Rim and the Core Worlds."

"Has the Republic retaliated?" asked Daniel.

"They are too occupied with the Separatists to even provide a decent challenge Lord Solutus." replied the Dark Lord "And I intend to keep them occupied. Minutes ago, I spoke with the Separatist leader."

"Count Dooku was there?"

"Of course not." responded the Emperor "But from what I know and saw of him, even if he is currently a Banite Sith Lord, Dooku may prove to be a powerful ally in the future. And if I do things correctly, then he may be converted to our side. The Pyramid of Expansion and Diplomacy has proven to be lacking in…leadership. Darth Ravage's skills in diplomacy and personal vendettas are proving to be disruptive to the work of the Dark Council."

"_Oscopos was much more efficient…"_ he thought.

"How have you been progressing?"

"The others and I have been training intensely in a hidden location in Hogwarts named the Chamber of Secrets. My skill with Force powers has increased, and I have been able to use Force Lightning and the light-side ability you called Force Healing. The others have been experimenting with Sith alchemy and Ancient Runes to create a glove that will allow them to channel the Force as if they were completely attuned to it. Acolyte Greengrass called it a 'Force-channeler gauntlet'."

"Have they succeeded in doing anything?"

"To the moment they have only managed to levitate light objects master."

"When I return to Earth, I shall oversee the project myself. I believe I know how they can improve the gauntlet. I shall arrive before the First Task. Make sure you are ready."

"I will be my Master."

The Emperor terminated the connection and decided to contact someone else. Onderon needed to have a governor when he was away after all.


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ **Chapters 6 - 10 have been altered.**

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jedi Knights. Welcome. I am Novar, adviser to Queen Amanoa, ruler of Iziz.<em>"- Novar

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 18 - The Eye of the Emperor<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Iziz Royal Palace, Onderon**

Revan's profanities could be heard thought the entire palace. The Sith Lord had just known that a small Jedi team had been sent by the Republic to the planet. He had no doubt that they were unaware of the fact that Onderon was no longer under Confederacy control, and if things went as they normally would, they would have joined some small rebellion on the planet, drive back the Separatists, and restore Republic rule to the planet. Too bad he had arrived first, and while he intended for Onderon to join the Republic, it was simply in a necessary diversion for his ultimate plan. In fact, Onderon was part of the Sith Empire, and If the republic demanded anything, he would have to remind them that he could simply "join" the Empire. Perhaps he would have to use HK-47 again.

Taking a deep breath, Revan attempted to calm himself down, so that he would not do anything stupid, and it wouldn't be the first time anyway. He had a tendency of getting out of control when he got extremely angry or furious. When he had recovered his memories, he remembered the time when when he had given Malak that permanent injury on his face. The bastard had the nerve to say he was going "soft".

"_I was soft enough to remove part of his jaw."_ he thought bitterly before having an idea. He could use this opportunity to have Onderon…enter the Republic once again, but he would need a senator.

"Tell me, who was the Senator of Onderon prior the Separatist invasion?" he asked to the hologram of the informer in front of him.

_*Records indicate that it was a human female named Mina Bonteri, before she joined the Separatist Alliance.*_

"Any relevant background?"

*_According to Imperial Intelligence, she was the mentor of the current Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala. She believes that the Republic is corrupt and is an admirer of Count Dooku.*_ said the informer _*She has a son named Lux Bonteri. Seventeen years old, and a near prodigy in the political battlefield. Like her mother, he distrusts the Republic and the Jedi.*_

"Interesting…" Revan murmured "Tell me, can they be…converted to our line of thinking?"

_*Moulding the boy's ideals will be much easier than the mother, but since both are at odds with the Republic, I assume that with careful manipulation, the two will join our cause.*_ said the informer.

Revan nodded. "What's Republic's opinion regarding us?"

_*They are currently under a great deal of pressure. The capture of Korriban, the Tingel Arm and the Aparo sector had made it clear that we are indeed the Sith Empire. Intelligence indicates that the Republic is scattering their clone army amongst the mid rim and the core worlds, leaving the Outer Rim quite defenceless.*_

"Perfect." said the Sith Lord. He knew that with the Outer Rim free of any Republic influence would be easier to place under Sith control, not to mention that the Republic worlds in the Outer Rim would not be very happy about their abandonment. The Republic's allies in the Aparo sector had abandoned them, and the Republic forces in that sector had been eradicated. Perhaps the same would happen in many other sectors. And the fact that Dantooine and Tatooine were located in the Outer Rim was also a positive factor. But there was also Mandalore, and he would have to require a special type of assistance with the so called Mandalorians.

_*There is also the matter of the Star Map of Korriban.*_

"Has it been transported to safety?"

_*Yes my Emperor.*_ answered the informer _*The Rakatan device is currently stored within the Temple of the Ancients in Lehon.*_

"You have done well my Eye." stated the Dark Lord "Continue with your work."

The Emperor's Eye bowed and the hologram transmission was terminated, allowing Revan to establish a new connection. After a few seconds, a hologram of a Sith Lord dressed in armour and with a face revealing helmet appeared, and bowed before the Sith Emperor.

_*What is thy wish your Majesty?*_

"Darth Vengean, I heard that the Tingel Arm is under the control of the Empire." said Revan.

The eyes of the Dark Lord of the Sphere of Military Offence widened.

"_What!? How does he know?"_ he thought before answering.

_*We have your Majesty. But, may I ask how you know about this development? The campaign ended several minutes ago. We haven't even made it official.*_

"I have my sources Lord Vengean." replied Darth Revan "However, I presume that you know the next course of action."

_*Indeed my Lord. The fleets are being prepared for multiple hyperspace jumps across the entire galaxy. The Dark Council assumes that the Outer Rim, or at least the majority of it will be conquered shortly.*_

One of Revan's eyebrows rose.

"_Perfect. This is going exactly as planned_ He thought _"Although I wonder why the Republic has not launched an offensive against us."_

Vengean noticed how Revan's expression changed several times.

*My Lord, are you well?* he asked

"Huh?" he asked before realizing what happened "Yes, yes. I'm just wondering why the Republic has not retaliated in force."

"They seem to be more focused on the Confederacy." stated the Dark Councillor "Or perhaps it is the rate at which we attack that makes it near impossible for them to retaliate."

"Or perhaps they just don't care enough about the Tingel Arm for it to be worth of their attention." said Revan "Nevertheless, capture the Outer Rim Territories, and place Tatooine and Dantooine on high priority. Oh, and don't bother with Mandalore yet. I have a surprise for them prepared."

Darth Vengean nodded. "It shall be done your Majesty."

Revan nodded in return, and deactivated the portable holo-projector. The Sith Lord sensed a presence approaching. Three lightsiders had arrived at the Japrael system.

"It seems that the Jedi have arrived at last." said the Sith Lord in a low voice before reactivating the holoprojector and establishing contact with Decimus.

"The Jedi have arrived Lord Decimus." said Revan "Make sure that they are unharmed."

The other Sith nodded, and Revan terminated the connection. The Dark Lord of the Sith sat on his throne, waiting for the oncoming "confrontation" with whomever those Jedi were.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Castle, Earth<strong>

Daniel Potter, civilian identity of Darth Solutus and apprentice of the Emperor, sat on the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. It seemed that the fact that he no longer used the Other Force was causing all sort of rumours to appear. The most widespread was that he had somehow become a squib, and it was the favourite of the Slytherins and the Daily Prophet. Not only that, but it seemed that someone had been distributing badges with 'Potter stinks' The young Sith apprentice was furious with the whole mess. But that only served to make him stronger. He used the anger he had gathered from the days on verbal abuse he had been subjected to, and focused entirely on his Sith training.

With him were Hermione, Theo and Daphne. The three were busy discussing thing with each other, speaking in Sith so that the other students could not understand what they were planning, but the usage of the ancient language made a few students look at them as if they had gone crazy. The Sith acolytes had spent most of their time reading from copies of books written by Revan himself, especially made for his students. The amount of knowledge that the ancient Sith Lord possessed was astonishing. Those books did not only possess Revan's writings, but also writings from other ancient Sith, such as the creator of the Sith Code, Sorzus Syn and even the great Marka Ragnos. The current Dark Lord of the Sith had made several thesis on the teachings of the Sith that had predated him, and there were many things that he could not understand yet.

But one of the things that had gathered his interest, was a dark side technique named _Sutta Chwituskak_, translated from Sith as 'flung spears', or has his master had named them in his notes regarding Syn's journals, the "Bolt of Infinite Hatred". As he read the knowledge of the ancient Sith, he learned that one had to infuse all of his hate into a single point, and then release it towards the target. He had wanted to try it, but upon realizing that the old Sith technique was far advanced for him, he decided to wait until he was experienced enough. He knew it was a dangerous thing for the inexperienced to use the most advanced powers of the Dark Side of the Force.

During the time when he was not training with the lightsaber or his Force powers, Daniel had read on the history and culture of the Sith and their Empire, understanding the fundamental workings of the Sith civilization. At the time when the books were written, the Empire was composed only of Humans and "Sith Purebloods", and one of the books detailed the known and unknown facts of the Great Hyperspace War, and the Sith exodus that followed, as it was planned by the former Sith Emperor Vitiate. He noticed that there was a lack of information on the books regarding the former emperor, and Hermione, who had read it as well, had remarked that it had been written with the intent of shifting the reader's attention from Vitiate to the next subject. It seemed that Lord Revan had wanted to hide something. Or at least, that's what they thought.

But unknown to them, on the staff table, two of the professors were eying him. One, eager for the moment when Potter was finally delivered to his master, while the other having delusional thoughts of how Daniel could be used in the oncoming war. Both unaware that their plans, even if successful, would meet an opposition that would make one wish that he had not escaped from Azkaban, and would leave the other in a state of despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz Royal Palace, Onderon<strong>

Two Jedi entered the palace, accompanied by a small squad of Onderonian Sith soldiers, oblivious to the fact that the soldiers were in fact part of the military of the resurgent Sith Empire. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker had arrived at the Japrael system minutes earlier, expecting to meet a Separatist fleet, only to find a fleet of ships they had never seen, but remeinded them somewhat of the Venator-class Star Destroyers that the Republic used. What had impressed them the most, was the colossal ship that commanded the fleet. Never had they seen a ship of that size, and even the Separatist Droid Control Ships were small compared to the enormous starship.

When the two Jedi approached the planet, each on their starfighter, they had been contacted by the Captain of the ship, whose name they learned to be the 'Eclipse', and the flagship of the new King of Onderon. The two became somewhat suspicious of that statement, with Anakin even stating that he suspected it to be a trap. Obi-Wan had responded by mentioning that there was no need for any trap, as the ships that were around them could simply blast them before they could even think of jumping to hyperspace.

As the two entered the antechamber of the throne room, the soldiers that escorted the two left them, and were replaced by two of the Royal Guards. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with concern. The young Padawan felt that there was something wrong, but there was something that prevented him from understanding what it was. Unknown to him, Obi-Wan was equally concerned about the whole Onderon affair. They had left the Temple with the intent of infiltrating the Separatist controlled planet, and now they were in a world whose only sign of separatist control were the small mounds of destroyed battle droids that were outside on the streets.

As the two looked at who was sitting on the throne, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Potter!?" said Anakin.

Revan scowled at Kenobi's Padawan.

"That would be King Harrison, Skywalker." said the Sith Lord with disdain before turning towards Obi-Wan, his tone changing drastically "Greetings Master Kenobi. We meet again."

"I-I'm surprised Knight Potter." said the Jedi Master, noticing the way the new monarch had spoken to Anakin.

"I'm no longer a Jedi Knight, Master Jedi." replied Revan.

"I apologise." said Obi-Wan "Force of habit. But, your Majesty. May I ask how you did this?"

"Contacts and credits, Master Kenobi." answered the King "Over the years I gathered many contacts across the galaxy, and I inherited a great amount of Credits from my family. I believed that it would be a good way to put them to good use."

The small lie was somewhat true. He did have many contacts across the galaxy. In corporations, criminal cartels, the Senate, the Jedi Order itself, and many other institutions. But he was using them for other purposes.

"But…that kind of ship would take years to finish." said Obi-Wan, and Revan knew immediately what the Jedi was referring to.

"The fleet was part of my family's personal army. We held many planets in the borders of the Unknown Regions and Wild Space, so they needed a way to defend them from any kind of offence. There for, when I returned to our territories, I was given control of my family's small empire."

Technically, his ancestors once held many planets in a region that was once considered part of the Unknown Regions. What the Jedi did not needed to know, was that the family he was referring to were nothing more that the ancient Dark Lords of the Sith.

The Jedi Master nodded in understanding.

"May I ask what happened to Sanjay Rash and the previous King?"

"Upon our capture of the planet, Rash was executed by one of the Confederacy's droids, while Dendup was found shot in a prison cell." he lied.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the statement, but he didn't show it. However, Revan felt his hidden emotions.

"But how can you have taken control of the planet?" asked Anakin "Don't they have some sort of council?"

Revan spared a glance at the Jedi Knight, but answered him nonetheless.

"The Onderonian Royal Council ceased to exist when the members of the Royal House of Kira were assassinated, and Ramsis Dendup rose to power." he said "Without any kind of legitimate heir to the Throne of Onderon, I decided to take it for myself. Until now, there has been no opposition."

After all, Imperial Intelligence had exterminated it. They were that efficient, and Revan both approved and was impressed by their skill.

Anakin reluctantly accepted the answer.

"May I ask if you plan to return Onderon to the Republic?" asked Kenobi.

"Why should I?" he asked "From what I've seem, the Republic currently more corrupted than ever. And with that new Clone Army, I see nothing more than the foundations for a police state."

"The Clone Army is to protect the Republic from the Separatists!" Anakin snapped.

Revan snorted before looking at Obi-Wan. "Put a leash on your Padawan, lest he loses his head."

The Jedi Master had the feeling that the Kings threat was not an empty one.

"Anakin, be quiet!" he hissed towards his unruly Padawan. He was already in trouble for the events in Tatooine, and a diplomatic scandal would only add salt to the wound.

"I apologise for my Padawan's behaviour your Majesty."

"Apology accepted, Jedi Master." replied the Sith Lord "My position regarding the Republic remains uncertain. For now, I will remain neutral on this conflict, but don't presume that that will mean anything."

"You do realize that a Sith Empire apparently appeared in the Tingel Arm?"

"I do." he answered "And I do not fear them. And at this rate, if the Empire sounds more promising than the Republic or the CIS, I may be well tempted to join them."

The two Jedi paled, while Revan smirked internally.

Soon enough, the galaxy would belong to the Sith, and he would have the corpse of the Chosen One at his feet.


	21. Story Information II

I will post here information regarding the characters, the timeline, events, terms and other things that are both mentioned and not mentioned in the story, but that have a role in defining this "crossover fan-canon".

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Timeline (version 2):<br>**_

This timeline will be using the Battle of Yavin calendar.

The Galactic Standard Calendar and the Earth calendar are not in sync. For example: when it's January on Earth, is July in the Galactic calendar and vice-versa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Old Republic era)<em>**

_**3983 BBY**_

Harry Potter is "born" in Alderaan.

_**3982 BBY**_

Kreia travels to the future with an unknown Force power.

Kreia returns with baby Harry to this year.

Harry is adopted by the alderaanian Noble House of Thul.

_**3978 BBY**_

Harry joins the Jedi Order and begins his Jedi training

_**3976 BBY**_

Unofficial start of the Mandalorian Wars (raids)

_**3966 BBY**_

Harry becomes a Jedi Knight

_**3964 BBY**_

Official start of the Mandalorian Wars (full invasion of Republic space)

_**3963 BBY**_

Harry and Alek (Malak) create the Revanchist faction

Harry adopts the name of Revan after the vision of the Genocide of Cathar.

_**3961 BBY**_

Harry, now Revan, discovers the Star Maps in Kashyyyk and Dantooine

_**3960**_

The Battle of Malachor V

Revan kills Mandalore the Ultimate

Meetra Surik activates the Mass Shadow Generator

The end of the Mandalorian Wars

Revan and Alek depart into the Unknown Regions with a third of the Republic fleet.

Revan leaves Mandalore's Mask on Rekkiad, and departs to Nathema.

On Nathema, Revan follows the Sith survivors to Dromund Kaas.

Revan and Alek engage the Sith Emperor Vitiate in combat, but the Dark Lord dominates both Revan and Alek's minds, turning them to the Dark Side of the Force.

Revan becomes Darth Revan and Alek becomes Darth Malak.

Vitiate orders the new Dark Lord of the Sith and his apprentice to locate the Star Forge.

As Revan and Malak departed from Dromund Kaas, they regain their wills but remain as Sith Lords.

_**3959**_

Revan discovers the remaining Star Maps on Manaan, Tatooine and Korriban.

Revan and Malak crash on Lehon, where they gain access to the Temple of the Ancients, which in turn grants them access to the Star Forge.

The Jedi Civil War begins.

HK-47 is built.

Korriban becomes part of Revan's Sith Empire

Meetra Surik returns to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where she is put on trial by the Jedi High Council, who exile her from the Jedi Order.

_**3958 BBY**_

Bombing of Telos V

Revan creates his first Sith Holocron, which he then hid in Yavin 4.

_**3957 BBY**_

During a battle against a small Republic fleet, a Jedi strike team, headed by the Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan boards Revan's flagship.

Revan is betrayed by Malak, who orders his ship to fire on Revan's own.

Revan is wounded (both physically and mentally) by the attack, Bastila rescues him from the wreckage and bring him before the Jedi Council.

Malak usurps the title of Dark Lord of the Sith

The Jedi Council reprogram Revan's mind and turn him into a soldier loyal to the Republic.

_**3956 BBY**_

Revan, unaware of his true identity, is sent on a mission to the Sith controlled world of Taris.

Revan escaped the ship with Carth Onasi on an escape pod.

On Taris, Revan is joined by Mission Vao and Zaalbar.

Revan participates in a Swoop Bike race to release Bastila from a Tarisian gang.

Revan is approached by Canderous Ordo, a Mandalorian mercenary, who proposes him a way of escaping Taris.

Revan buys T3-M4 who helps him in infiltrating the Sith embassy and obtains the blockade codes.

Later, Revan and his team (Bastila, Carth, Mission, T3-M4 and Canderous) steal the Ebon Hawk and escape from Taris, who was being bombarded by the Sith fleet orbiting it.

On Dantooine, Revan has a vision of himself finding a Star Map with Malak on Dantooine.

Revan re-joins the Jedi Order, and completes the 3 trials necessary for him to become a Jedi Padawan.

Revan re-discovers the Star Map on Dantooine and is ordered by the Dantooine Jedi Council to find the Star Forge.

Juhani joins Revan's crew.

Revan travels to Tatooine, where he buys HK-47.

Revan discovers the Tatooine Star Map.

Calo Nord attempts to kill Revan, but is killed instead by Revan, Bastila and HK-47.

Revan travels to Kashyyyk, where Zaalbar is captured by his brother.

Revan descends into the Shadowlands, where he meets Jolee Bindo who joins him.

Revan encounter the exiled Freyyr, who he had been ordered to kill.

Revan decides to assist the former chieftain and recovers the Bacca's blade, who was lodged in a terentatek.

Revan discovers the Kashyyyk Star Map.

Revan helps Freyyr to depose the usurper Chuunndar, and Zaalbar re-joins the crew.

Revan travels to Manaan.

Revan defeats Darth Bandon in a lightsaber duel in Hrakert Station.

Revan discovers the Manaan Star Map after destroying a device that was causing distress to a large sea creature.

Revan travels to Korriban, but he is intercepted by the Leviathan, Saul Karath's flagship.

Revan and his team are captured by the Sith admiral.

During their escape, Revan and his allies encounter Darth Malak, who proceeds to reveal Revan's identity.

After Bastila confirms it to Revan, he and Malak engage in a duel.

Bastila decides to stay behind to halt the Sith Lord, and Revan and the rest of his team are able to escape.

HK-47's memory is restored, and he recognizes Revan has his true master.

On Korriban, Revan joins the Sith Academy.

Revan, during his quest for the blade of Ajunta Pall, encounters the spirit of the deceased Dark Lord.

Revan decides to help the spirit attain peace, and claims the blade for himself.

Revan gives on of the fake blades to Shaardan.

Revan recovers a holocron of Tulak Hord, and kills the hermit Jorak Uln.

Revan finds a group of Sith renegades in the Shyrack caves, and kills them for prestige.

Revan enters the Tomb of Naga Sadow, where he finds the last Star Map and a Sith lightsaber.

Revan kills the plotting Yuthura Ban, and reveals his identity to Uthar Wynn, who proclaims his loyalty to him.

Revan departs to the Star Forge system.

The Ebon Hawk crashed into Lehon, and Revan encounters two Rakata tribes.

Revan wipes out the Black Rakata tribe, and the Elders assist him in entering the Temple of the Ancients with Jolee and Juhani.

The three encounter Bastila, who had been converted to the Dark Side of the Force.

Upon defeating her, Bastila offers Revan the chance of reclaiming his lost identity.

The former Jedi accepts, and both him and Bastila duel against Jolee and Juhani.

Upon disabling the disruptor field, Darth Revan and Bastila return to the Ebon Hawk here they reveal what happened to the crew.

Carth attempts to escape, but he is eaten by a young rancor.

Mission and Zaalbar attempt to duel against Revan, but are killed by the Sith Lord.

The crew of the Ebon Hawk departs to the Star Forge.

A Republic fleet arrives at the Star Forge system.

On the Star Forge, Revan duels against his former apprentice Malak.

Malak is killed by Revan, and he becomes once again the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Republic fleet is destroyed, and Admiral Dodonna and Jedi Master Vandar are killed in the confrontation.

_**3955 BBY**_

Revan orders an attack on all non-Sith databases, with the intent of wiping all the records that can lead the Republic into any Sith world, except for Korriban and Malachor V.

Revan gives the Mask of Mandalore to Canderous Ordo, who becomes Mandalore the Preserver.

Canderous travels to Dxun, where he attempts to unite the Mandalorian clans.

Revan and his empire disappear from the known galaxy, but a small faction remains behind.

The Sith Triumvirate is formed under Darth Traya (Kreia).

Bastila, who had remained behind on Korriban, sends T3-M4 with the Ebon Hawk to find a Jedi or Sith that could prevent the success of the Triumvirate.

The Dark Wars begin.

_**3954 BBY**_

Revan and Bastila's son Vaner is born in the Sith Citadel of New Adasta on Ziost.

Kreia is betrayed by Sion and Nihilus.

The First Jedi Purge begins.

_**3952 BBY**_

Devastation of Katarr

Visas Marr becomes Nihilus's apprentice.

_**3951 BBY**_

Meetra Surik returns to Republic space.

Meetra becomes the 'owner' of the Ebon Hawk.

Meetra re-encounters Atris on Telos V.

Meetra returns to Dantooine, where she encounters Master Vrook.

Visas Marr duels against Meetra, but is defeated and joins her.

Meetra visits Korriban and finds the corpse of Master Lonna Vash

Meetra rebuilds Hk-47.

On Nar Shaddaa, Meetra finds Zez-Kai Ell and is joined by Mira and GO-TO.

Onderon Civil War, where Vaklu is executed for treason.

Meetra meets Kavar.

On Dantooine, the remaining Jedi Council attempts to cut Meetra from the Force, but they are prevented by the arrival of Kreia.

Kreia severs the Council's connection to the Force, and the shock causes the deaths of the three remaining Jedi Masters.

Nihilus is killed aboard the Ravager during an attack on Telos V.

Meetra travels to Malachor V.

Darth Sion is killed in a duel against Surik.

Bao-Dur's remote is destroyed by GO-TO.

Surik engages Darth Traya (Kreia) in a lightsaber duel.

Traya is defeated by Meetra, and the Sith Lord dies after revealing several things about the future of Surik's companions and the fate of the galaxy.

Malachor V survives

_**3950 BBY**_

Meetra Surik meets Bastila Shan and her son in Ziost.

Meetra, Bastila, Vaner, HK-47, T3-M4, Mandalore the Preserver and the clans under him depart for the unknown regions to find Revan.

Surik finds Revan in the Unknown Regions, who was following the trail of the True Sith Empire.

Revan's Sith Empire discovers Dromund Kaas.

Revan's Sith Armada engages the fleet of the True Sith above the planet.

Revan's Army initiates an attack on Kaas City and his army manages to conquer the planet.

The remaining Dark Council members are killed in the confrontation.

Revan and Meetra engage the Emperor in a duel, while Bastila duels against Scourge.

Scourge is killed by Bastila.

Meetra is killed by the Sith Emperor, but Revan manages to strike down Vitiate.

The True Sith Empire is absorbed by Revan's Sith Empire and Revan becomes the new Sith Emperor.

The Sith Empire structure is reformed, with characteristics from the empires it was formed from.

The Dark Council is reformed.

Revan, now known as the Sith Emperor, discovers the secrets of Transfer Essence.

Using technology replicated by the Star Forge, the Emperor initiates the reconstruction of Kaas City.

_**3948 BBY**_

Kaas City is rebuilt.

The Sith Emperor uses both Sith alchemy and technology to create clones of his body, and by using Transfer Essence, the Emperor manages to survive for nearly four thousand years.

_**1000 BBY**_

Bane finds Darth Revan's Sith Holocron in Yavin 4, but the Sith Lord who created it considers its information to be outdated.

Seventh Battle of Russan (Republic pyrrhic victory)

Order of the Sith Lords (Bane's Sith Order) is formed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Rise of the Empire era)<strong>_

_**70 BBY**_

Sith scouts discover the Sol System.

Darth Oscopos reports the findings to the Emperor.

_**36 BBY (1980 AD)**_

Daniel and Harry Potter are born.

_**36 BBY**_

Voldemort attacks the Potter family, leaving one of the boys marked.

Dumbledore decides that Daniel Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived

Harry is believed to be a Squib.

The Potters abandon Harry in front of the Dursleys' doorstep with a letter.

Kreia arrives from the past at this date, and is guided by the force to Harry.

Kreia senses the power of the Force in the infant, and takes him with her to the past, arriving at the year of 3982 BBY.

_**Between 35 BBY and 22 BBY**_

The Emperor infiltrates the Jedi Order and assumes his original identity (Harry Potter).

The Republic discovers the Sol System, but keeps the discovery as a high level secret.

_**22 BBY**_

'Harry' becomes a Jedi Knight.

'Harry' is ordered by the Jedi Council to investigate the Sol System.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins

Battle of Geonosis

The Clone Wars begin

Daniel becomes the Emperor's apprentice

The Great Galactic War begins

Skirmish in the Tingel Arm (Sith victory)

Assault on the Aparo sector (Sith victory)

Battle of Korriban (Sith victory)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Characters:<strong>_

_**(Sith Empire)**_

_**The Emperor / Darth Revan / Harrison Potter – **_The son of Lily and James Potter, younger twin of Daniel Potter and older brother of Alexander and Ethan Potter. Was believed to be a Squib by his family, and was later taken by the Jedi Master Kreia. While he was born on Earth, he considers Alderaan to be his homeworld. In his later life, he became the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, who would initiate the conflict known as the Jedi Civil War. Together with Bastila Shan, he had a son named Vaner Shan. During the Battle of Dromund Kaas, Revan and Emperor Vitiate duelled, and with Revan's victory, he became the new Sith Emperor. At least 3961 years old, the Emperor has been plotting the downfall of the Republic and the Jedi for millennia, continuing the work of his predecessor.

_**Bastila Shan**_ – Once a Jedi Padawan that travelled with the amnesiac Revan, and during those travelled both developed romantic feelings for each other. Bastila was converted to the Dark Side of the Force by Darth Malak. She later became Revan's apprentice and wife.

_**Vaner Shan **_– Born in the city of New Adasta on Ziost, Vaner is the son of Sith Lords Darth Revan and Bastila Shan.

_**Darth Oscopos –**_ A female Sith Pureblood who became the head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy after her master fell from the Imperial Citadel. She was the one who revealed to Revan the news of the discovery of Earth.

_**Darth Solutus / Daniel Potter –**_ The Emperor's apprentice and "older" brother. He is also believed by the wizards to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Old Empire Sith Lords)<em>**

**_Ajunta Pall – _**The first 'Dark Lord of the Sith' (Jen'ari). He was redeemed by Revan, due to the fact that the amnesiac Sith Lord wanted to test his own persuasion skills.

**_Tulak Hord – _**A Sith Pureblood Jen'ari, and the ancestor to the Evans Family. Harry encounters his spirit in Korriban.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Order of the Sith Lords  _****_**_Bane's Sith Order_**)_**

**_Darth Bane - _**Using the teachings of an holocron of Darth Revan, Bane created the Rule of Two, and with him the Order of the Sith Lords. He was buried in the old Sith academy at Korriban.

**_Darth Plagueis - _**A Muun Sith Lord, and once the master of Darth Sidious, before he was killed in his sleep by his apprentice.

**_Darth Sidious - _**The current Dark Lord of the Order of the Sith Lords, and the master of Darth Tyrannus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Jedi Order)<em>**

_**Anakin Skywalker **_– The Chosen One of the Jedi, Skywalker was once a slave on Tatooine. He is the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_**Master Yoda **_– The Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He is a powerful Jedi who is nearly 900 years old.

_**Shaak Ti –**_ A Togruta Jedi Master who discussed the growth of the Dark Side with Yoda.

_**Cin Drallig**_ – A Jedi Battlemaster who was killed by Darth Malgus in the Battle of Korriban.

_**Serra Keto **_– Drallig's Jedi Padawan. She was part of the Battle of Korriban, but managed to escape the Helioset Star System.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Wizards)<strong>_

_**James Potter – **_Harry and Daniel's father. He was once an auror, but is now a professor at Hogwarts.

_**Lily Potter – **_Harry and Daniel's mother. Like her husband, she is a professor at Hogwarts.

_**Filius Flitwick**_ - A professor at Hogwarts with goblin ancestry. Possessing some knowledge about the galaxy, Filius is wary of Harry Potter, believing him to be hiding something.

_**Albus Dumbledore – **_The Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the so called Leader of the Light. Considered by Harry to be the wizard equivalent of a Jedi Master, Dumbledore was the one who decided that Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived.

_**Draco Malfoy**_** – **The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Had his mind destroyed by Harry after attacking him with a Severing charm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Revan's Terran "Allies")<strong>_

_**Cornelius Fudge – **_The British Minister of Magic. After Harry brainwashed him, he became a loyal servant of the Sith Lord.

_**Theodore Nott – **_A student of Hogwarts who witnessed the torture of Draco Malfoy. He was persuaded by Harry to join his side.

_**Hermione Granger **_– A student of Hogwarts. She joined Harry after he revealed some facts regarding the Wizarding World to her.

_**Daphne Greengrass **_**– **A student of Hogwarts who also witnessed the torture of Draco Malfoy. Like Theodore, she joined Harry's side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Miscellaneous:<strong>_

**Kalevos iv tave Tsis – **In the Sith language, this term could be roughly translated as either Sith Emperor or Emperor of the Sith. This title appeared on Harry's Blood Test.

**Jen'ari **– In the Sith language, this translates as Dark Lord. It was the title attributed to the rulers of the Old Sith Empire founded by Ajunta Pall. As many old Sith traditions were revived, the usage of this title was revived as well, but its use is exclusive to the Emperor only.

**Sith'ari** – An old Sith title translated as either "Lord" or "Overlord". It was first claimed by the legendary Sith King Adas, and later became associated with the Sith'ari Prophecy. The Emperor believed that since Bane was a false Sith, thus not eligible for the title. During the year of 36,383 TYA, the Sith Emperor also mentioned that the true Sith'ari would be born soon.

**Sith Empire** **(True Sith)** – The result of the fusion of Revan's Sith Empire and the remnants of the Old Sith Empire. It is ruled by the Sith Emperor (Darth Revan), but it is the Dark Council who runs the day-to-day activities of the Empire. It has four capitals: one on Dromund Kaas, one in Ziost and another in Korriban, while the final one is Lehon.

**Jedi Civil War – **A confrontation between Revan's Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic with its Jedi allies. With this was, Revan intended to conquer the galaxy, as he saw the Republic unfit to deal with the threat of the Sith Empire in-exile. While war ended after the Battle of the Star Forge, with a victory for the Sith, Revan's Empire vanished shortly thereafter.

**First Jedi Purge **– Taking place after the Battle of the Star Forge, the first Jedi Purge nearly saw the total eradication of the Jedi Order. It had its end after the death of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Traya in Malachor V, at the hands of Meetra Surik.

**Other Force** – A term created by Darth Revan to refer to an aspect of the Force, and is commonly referred to by wizards as "magic". It is unknown how the Other Force came into existence, but Revan believes that it had something to do with inbreeding and the constant use of objects that channelled the Force though the user, and not though the Force itself. Unlike the Force, users of the Other Force require certain instruments to channel it, for example, wands.

**Sith Citadel **– An ancient Sith fortress located in the city of New Adasta on Ziost. It once served as the capital of the Old Sith Empire and it was here that Vaner Shan, the son of the Dark Lord of the Sith Revan was born.

**Zuti kia netvarka **– Sith phrase that translates as "Go to Chaos (hell)".

**Qâzoi Kyantuska – **Translated as "Supress Thought", this ancient Sith magical ability was used by Darth Revan to control Cornelius Fudge.


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p>"W<em>e're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we can certainly kill you.<em>" – Mandalore the Destroyer

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 19 – Our Vengeance<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**New Adasta, Ziost**

Founded years before the arrival of Ajunta Pall on Korriban, the city of New Adasta was built as a near copy of Adasta, the former ancient capital city of the Sith Empire on Korriban, and served as the capital of the Sith Empire until the end of the Great Hyperspace War. And over the centuries after the War of the Dark Lords, as the city grew both in size and population, many other cities were built on Ziost's surface. The current population of Ziost reached at least 6 billion, close to the amount of inhabitants of Korriban before the Sith holocaust, and the new Sith Emperor made Ziost one of capitals of the Sith Empire, together with Lehon and Dromund Kaas.

On the centre of the city, surrounded by the palaces of previous Sith that rose to power after King Adas, the Sith Citadel of New Adasta not only served as the official residence of the monarchy of the Sith Empire, but also as the headquarters of the Emperor's power base. It was within its walls that the Emperor's Hand worked to further and fulfil their master's goals, as well as protect and tend to their master's true body and clones. The Emperor's Eyes had their headquarters within the ancient fortress as well, serving as the Emperor's personal Sith Intelligence arm. The agents, formally known as the Eyes of the Emperor, carried out his will across the galaxy, infiltrating organizations and manipulating events to have the Emperor's desired outcome, and informing the Emperor of any major and minor event of importance. And together with the Eyes and the Hand, were the Imperial Guard, composed entirely of non-Force-sensitives, mentally linked to the Emperor, obeying all of His whims.

But within the fortress, two figures observed a vast amount of information gathered by the Eyes scattered across the galaxy, organizing it in order to improve the efficiency of the Eyes. But as they did their work, the two discussed events that had occurred days ago.

"But are they still in recovery?" asked one.

"Yeah. That Mandalorian was the only one that became fully stable." replied the second one "What would you expect? After spending four thousand years in hibernation even one of the guards would need to recover."

The other Eye shrugged.

"I don't exactly understand why the Emperor wished to wake them up now, at the start of the war."

"You are not supposed to understand the motives of the Emperor, you are supposed to obey His orders, Lyell." said the other eye.

"I didn't know we were on last name basis, Vaal."

The female Emperor's Eye rolled her eyes at her fellow Eye.

"Just do your work." she said "The Mandalorian left days ago. It seems that the Emperor has been planning something that involves him for a while."

Lyell raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked "The way you say it makes it sound like this whole affair wasn't planed by the Emperor."

Vaal snorted.

"If there is one thing I am certain of, is that everything that has happened until now has been part of the Emperor's design." she retorted "Or have you forgotten that that's one our purposes?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Lyell "Besides, His Voice is currently on Onderon for what we know, so we may as well be certain that he won't participate in whatever he planned. At least not directly."

Vaal turned to one of the computers, and accessed the archives, searching for information regarding the Mandalorians.

"Let's see…according to the databanks, Mandalore is currently under the control of a faction named the 'New Mandalorians'. Unlike the others, it is a pacifist faction."

"Are you certain that they are Mandalorians?"

"It's what they call themselves, but truthfully, they are not. It seems people forget that the Mandalorians are a warrior culture, and not a human race."

"What do you expect? No matter how much 'enlightened' they are, Core Worlders have always been rather ignorant about the Outer Rim. It seems their ignorance has not been diminished."

The computer suddenly began to beep.

"Uh? What's that?" asked Lyell, who was updating information "Information or just a message?"

Vaal checked the computer, noticing that a new message had arrived.

"Information." answered Vaal

Lyell glanced slightly at the female, and continued his work, as Vaal read the message.

"It seems that there has been a small rebellion on Dromund Kaas. Apparently the slaves that were building the monument of Darth Vowrawn decided to revolt. Apparently, Darth Baras is involved in the uprising."

Lyell scowled at the information.

"Another of his petty rivalries." he said "Baras should know that if anyone gets hold of his involvement in the uprising, the Dark Council will have his head."

"According to this, it seems that Darth Skotia has a compound under the unfinished colossus." stated Vaal "It makes me wonder how Vowrawn's apprentice has not yet noticed it."

"What concerns me more is Skotia's…superior."

"Darth Thanaton, right?"

"Correct. If our suspicions are correct then Darth Arctis may soon be replaced as the head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge."

"Should we intervene?"

"No. We do as we always do. Bring the information to the Emperor, and He decides what shall be done."

As the two Eyes continued their work, in another sector of the galaxy, a new faction prepared to join the war, as the first official allies of the Sith Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandalore<strong>

Composed of ships that the galaxy had not seen in thousands of years, a vast fleet gazed upon the lush homeworld of the Mandalorians. With the return of the Sith, another force had accompanied them, and this one held a desire of vengeance against the Republic, and a desire to restore the honour that had been taken away from them. And within these ships, a war chant could be heard, accompanied by drums and horns. And unlike those that had been taught to the clones of the Army of the Republic, the chant that these warriors sung was one that had survived any alterations since its creation.

"_Kote!_

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

_Manda'yaim__ a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal kote, darasuum kote,_

_Jorso'ran kando a tome._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an."_

Many ships descended onto the atmosphere of Mandalore, as the reborn Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders sang with the burning desire to reclaim their ancient homeworld. Leading them, was an old friend and companion of the Emperor, known to legend as Mandalore the Preserver, the last to wear the Mask of Mandalore. And as the Mandalorian warships entered the atmosphere, Basilisk War Droids, piloted by Neo-Crusaders headed towards the cities of Mandalore, with the intent of recovering the ancient planet from the thousand year old decadence.

* * *

><p>Within the domed city of Sundari, in the desert region of Mandalore, panic and fear were the only things that its inhabitants felt. Many did not knew what the warships were, less what the strange things that descended from the skies were as well and so they believed that it was a normal invasion. But those that knew, those that held with them knowledge of the past of the Mandalorians, knew what they were. As dozens of Basilisk War Droids, followed by many troopships entered Sundari, the citizens ran to the interior of the buildings, and as they looked back, they saw as many armoured figures came out of the transports, while others dismounted the Basilisks. Across the entire planet, Mandalorian cities and settlements were assaulted and captured by the Neo-Crusaders. Without any kind of proper defences against full scale invasions, the capture of Mandalorian cities was something quite fast.<p>

And those that secretly held faith to the old Mandalorian ways, welcomed their invaders, knowing what they were and what they represented. But within Sundari, another Basilisk War Droid landed at the entrance of the Royal Palace, and a few shuttles filled with Mandalorian warriors landed as well. A figure dismounted the Basilisk War Droid. He was dressed in bronze cortosis armour, together with a red cape and a red half robe attached to his waist. On his shoulders were equally bronze pauldrons, attached to the chest plate and above the red cape. On his face was a golden mask with a T shaped visor. On his hand, was a Mandalorian heavy repeater, while on his belt was a sword of a strange design. If one was to look at him and at a history book, they would possibly confuse him with a much older Mandalorian known as Mandalore the Ultimate. But this one was another. This one was a preserver.

Mandalore walked towards the entrance of the palace, accompanied by his Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. With a swift motion, as he ordered them to open the doors, one of the warriors stepped forward, as the others obeyed their leader.

"Mandalore, we have received confirmation that the majority of the cities have been captured."

"What's the level of opposition?" asked Mandalore

"Very low Mandalore." answered the warrior "Most opposition comes from city guards, and many settlements have shown acceptance of our arrival."

"Excellent." exclaimed Mandalore "Make sure that the Death Watch doesn't take advantage of this situation."

The Mandalorian warrior nodded, and Mandalore entered the building.

-line break-

Duchess Satine was pacing restlessly, thinking about the situation without any kind of break. She could tell the there was something clearly wrong with the invasion, as the Death Watch had never attained the kind of military armament that these invaders possessed. Yet she recognized them from old history holobooks. The many Mandalorian styled Venator-class Star Destroyers that had been last used during the Mandalorian Wars were a clear giveaway for the fact that the invaders were Mandalorians, but the existence of many types of Mandalorian ships such as the Jehavey'ir assault ship, the Kyramud-type battleship, the Shaadlar-type troopship and the Basilisk War Droids was what was concerning the Duchess.

The Republic should have noticed that such a force had been amassed. The fact that they had swiftly appeared and invaded Mandalore was disturbing to say the least. With her on the throne room were the Ruling Council, and its members shared the concern of the Duchess.

The doors of the throne room burst open, and many blue armoured soldiers entered, followed by an armoured man with a golden mask and a red cape. Satine gaped slightly, as she recognized the mask for what it was and what it represented. Even for a culture without a proper kind of religion, as it was more of a set of beliefs and folk tales, it was considered something akin to blasphemy to attempt to reproduce the Mask of Mandalore and wear the counterfeit.

"You…you can't be…" she nearly whispered, unable to finish the sentence.

"Unlike some associates of mine, I cannot read minds Duchess." stated Mandalore, looking at the young woman in front of him "But if you are presuming that I am Mandalore, then you are correct."

Prime Minister Almec's widened slightly.

"How can that even be possible? There hasn't been a true Mandalore since the Old Wars."

"You are somewhat correct about that." said Mandalore "In truth, the title was never passed down since then. And any claims were negated by the absence of the mask."

"Then how can you possibly have it?" asked the Duchess "And I ask it not in denial, but wanting to know how you have succeeded in where many have failed."

Mandalore snorted.

"That's quite easy Duchess." said the man "Ever heard of stasis chambers?"

There was a small pause, during which no one spoke. Mandalore's question gave those that heard him a strange answer, and the New Mandalorians digested the implications of what the true leader of the Mandalorians had just said.

"You can't…you can't possibly claim that you were in a stasis chamber since then!" exclaimed the Deputy Minister.

"I actually can." said Mandalore

"_Me and a few others."_ he thought, before his attention was focused back on Satine.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" he asked her.

Satine nodded hesitantly.

"While the True Mandalorians are a pacifist faction, we are still Mandalorians." she said "If your claim is true, and you truly are Mandalore, supreme leader of the Mandalorians and our clans, then as much as it pains me, we will follow you."

Beneath his mask, Mandalore's eyes widened, and it was only the mask that prevented the others from seeing his slight shock. And for the first time in centuries, Mandalore laughed.

"It seems that a few things I heard about you were incorrect." he said "There is still hope for you, Duchess."

As much as a pacifist she was, a small part of Satine could not help but be somewhat proud of Mandalore's rather strange compliment.

And as Mandalore was once again under the control of the Neo-Crusaders, the wind carried with it the drums and horns of war, and with it, the echoes of the final verses of a war chant sung minutes before.

"_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._

__Manda'yaim_ a'den mhi, Vode an._

_Bal..._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._

_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._

_Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

**If you are wondering how Canderous has the revived Neo-Crusaders under his control, I can assure you that it will be explained later.**


	23. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sith alchemists have had ages to perfect their craft, and their knowledge is now mine.<em>"– Sorzus Syn

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 20 – The Manipulations of the Sith<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Hogwarts School, Earth**

Within the Chamber of Secrets, Daniel Potter sparred against Theodore Nott. Using a training lightsaber instead of the one the Emperor had given him, the Sith apprentice blocked almost all of Nott's blows, and each time he was on the offensive, Nott tried to defend himself, but he failed most of his attempts. Even as a novice, the Force guided Daniel's movements, and each strike was more vicious than the other. Nott wondered what could be fuelling Potter's rage during the combat, but he dared not to ask. He assumed however, that most of Daniel's rage came from the fact that he was being ostracised and humiliated by the entire school, and what surprised him the most, was the fact that his parents did nothing to stop it.

Next to them, sitting on a table they had brought to the chamber thanks to one of Daniel's enchanted trunks, were Hermione and Daphne. Daphne experimented on several gloves, while Hermione took notes, writing not in English, but in Sith. While the prototype glove had been a minor success, Daphne decided to try to improve it, both in power, and in appearance. She had seen an illustration of Exar Kun, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith that was the predecessor of Revan himself, and the Sith acolyte had "fell in love" with the design of his Sith armour. Daphne spent several hours designing what would be the successor to the "Force-channeler glove", and reviewing the project. At the same time, she researched the wizard art of wandcraft, wanting to discover how wands worked from the wizard point of view. She grabbed a quill and a small black book, and began writing on her journal.

_-As a crystal serves as the focus point of a lightsaber, the wand core serves as the main focus point of a wand. Like the crystal, which serves merely as the component that produces the blade of the lightsaber, the wand requires the core to function. Without it, it's just a useless piece of wood, and a lightsaber is as useless without the crystal. There is a difference however, between a Force-sensitive and a wizard. While one if disarmed is still dangerous, the other becomes virtually powerless and vulnerable. As I observed from Lord Revan's own skills, just with a single touch of his finger, in mere seconds he shattered the mind of Draco Malfoy, who is currently in St. Mungus. In combat, a disarmed light side Force-user can use the Force to influence the environment around him or her, for example, using telekinesis to throw objects, such as rocks, at the opponent. On the other hand, a disarmed dark side Force-user can use the Force to unleash devastating attacks, that will either cripple or kill the opponent. One of such techniques is the commonly used Force Lightning, as one that masters it can use this power to either torture his or her target for an indefinite amount of time, or simply kill the target.-_

As she wrote, a loud sound distracted her and Hermione from their projects. Looking at the origin of the sound, they saw that Theodore had been thrown at a wall. As the boy got back up and resumed the duel, the two girls returned to their respective works.

_-Instead of being connected to the Force directly, a wand is connected to its user, not allowing the full extent of the Force to reach the wizard, and allowing them to tap only into one of its aspects. Lord Revan named this aspect the Other Force. I look back to that day on the Great Hall, and wonder whether the Other Force is one of the forty-two aspects discovered by that ancient order of Force-users or not. Still, while a wizard taps into the Other Force, a true Force-sensitive is able to manipulate the Force itself, not just one of its minor aspects. Lord Revan suspects that it was the extensive use of the Other Force that prevents wizards from accessing the Force as a whole. I, however, believe that the usage of wand cores has a role in this. By using Sith alchemy and Ancient Runes, I was able to create what I called the 'Force-Channeler glove'. Using this glove, I was able to access the Force in a minor degree. Yet during my research on wands and lightsabers, I came to the conclusion that if a wand core channels Force energy through the user of the wand, then if I used a lightsaber crystal on the glove, perhaps I would be able to increase the effectiveness of the glove.-_

Daphne gave a quick glance at the glove she had created days ago, before returning to her text.

_-Since the lightsaber crystal is somehow connected directly to the Force energy around us, then instead of accessing it from us, it would access the energy directly, preventing any kind of 'addiction' to the glove. I shall ask Lord Revan if he can provide me with lightsaber crystals, and considering that he was the one that started this whole project, I can predict that he will do so. I shall design them based on the gauntlet of Exar Kun But the creation of the gloves has to be carefully done. Upon perfecting it, I shall craft one for us three. The first two shall go to Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger. But the last one shall be stronger than the others, and shall belong to me. As Darth Solutus is a true Force-sensitive, he does not require a Force-channeler glove, and after witnessing the abilities of the dark side of the Force from both him and Lord Revan, I cannot help but be eager to complete this project and to finally truly enter the ranks of the Sith Order.-_

* * *

><p>While the four where within the Chamber of Secrets, on Dumbledore's office, the professors were discussing the same students that for several days had isolated themselves from the school. A few did not did not fully trust Dumbledore, amongst them James, Lily, Flitwick and Minerva, but even they could not help but agree with the old man. Something had changed greatly. And while some suspected that Daniel Potter was training for the tournament, the fact that the other three accompanied him was somewhat strange.<p>

"Any ideas on where they can possibly be?" asked the old headmaster.

The others shook their heads in answer.

"No idea." said James "Daniel has become…distant. The last time he spoke to me was when he told me that Harry had left to another planet to deal with something. The fact that Daniel became Harry's apprentice doesn't really tell me much though."

"I noticed that one day they were speaking a strange language in the Great Hall, and they had with them documents that were written with strange symbols." said Lily.

Snape snorted.

"Anyone with a moderate degree on intelligence could tell what they were doing."

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then do us a favour and enlighten us, Severus."

"Potter's little group disappears every single day, and each time they are in public they don't speak English, at least to each other. It's obvious that they don't want us to find what they are doing."

"Potter is probably training for the tournament and the others are simply accompanying him." suggested Moody

"That doesn't make any sense." said Professor Sprout "While I understand that Mister Potter and Miss Granger would train alone, the fact that they are with Mister Nott and Miss Greengrass is rather strange."

"Indeed." said Snape "Ever since those four returned from their little trip with the other Potter, they have been acting strangely."

"Any thoughts Filius?" asked Minerva.

The small professor looked at his colleges and sighed.

"I suspect a few things, and most are not really pleasant." he said "Ever since Harry told that he had left the Jedi Order, I began to strongly suspect that what he told us was not the actual truth, or at least just part of it."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I strongly suspect that Harry Potter is a Sith Lord, and that he took Daniel as his Sith apprentice."

A few faces paled at Filius statement.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." said Minerva "If what you say reveals itself to be true, I would not be surprised if in the end, the current state of Mr. Malfoy was the work of Harry Potter."

And in the end, what they most feared would reveal itself to be the harsh truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz Royal Palace, Onderon<strong>

Darth Revan sat on his throne, protected by his Royal Guard, and in front of him, was the hologram of Mina Bonteri. The former senator of Onderon had been surprised that she had been contacted by the current monarch of her homeworld, and even if she had joined the Confederacy, she was curious on what the new king wanted. And what impressed her the most, was the fact that the new king was a rather young teenager. One that had amassed a force strong enough to destroy the entire Confederacy fleet on orbit of Onderon in mere minutes and quickly deposed the CIS supporter Sanjay Rash.

_*I am curious about your intentions.*_ she said _*The conquest of Onderon seems to be rather…random. At the start of this war between the Republic and the Confederacy, it seems to be rather convenient for your…faction to appear. And with the rumours of a Sith Empire emerging in the eastern sectors, you can imagine my scepticism.*_

Revan raised an eyebrow. The next time he spoke with the Eyes, he would have to make sure that they would reveal all the information regarding the top priority individuals, especially their perception skills.

"I find myself impressed, Senator Bonteri. Unlike others, you seem to look at the greater picture, instead of just looking at stands in front of you." said the Sith Lord "And I will be honest with you. You are right, it is rather convenient for my faction to appear right at the start of this war. And those rumours you heard? They are not rumours. There is a Sith Empire in the eastern sectors of the galaxy."

Bonteri was not surprised. It was the common talk of travellers to speak of the military campaign in the Tingel Arm, and some said that the Galactic Senate was in complete disarray with the whole affair.

_*What I don't understand is why you wanted to speak with me. With Onderon under your control, I have no longer a role in its politics.*_

"You are correct Senator. However, I wish to make a proposal to you. I want you to become the Governor of Onderon."

Bonteri's eyes widened.

_*What?!*_

"You heard me correctly. I wish for you to become the Governor of Onderon. I can't stay all the time on this world, as I have personal matters to attend in the Chorlian Sector, and considering your past, I believe that you are the best choice regarding this."

Mina cleared her mind of the shock.

_*And what about Onderon's allegiance?*_

"I have my own ideas on that. I was once a Jedi Knight, Senator, but my relationship with them decayed to the point where I can't stand to be next to them for a long time. And while I don't possess great love for the Republic, I can't afford to align myself with the Confederacy."

_*You want Onderon to become neutral?*_

"Not exactly. I have been informed that these…Clone Wars are in fact part of the machinations of a self-proclaimed Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, unaffiliated with the Sith Empire and of a strange coalition within the Jedi Order that calls itself the Jedi Covenant."

And there it was. While it had been lost to history, Revan had never forgotten the original Jedi Covenant. This new one, founded at hundred years ago, was a careful manipulation of the Order that had gave origin to a secret movement whose sole purpose was to prevent the Sith from taking over the Republic, and to take it over in the case of an internal or external Sith threat. What the Jedi did not need to know, was that while the first one was started by a Jedi and later influenced by a former Sith, the new Jedi Covenant had been started by a Sith infiltrator, masquerading as a Jedi Master.

_*Are your informers…reliable?*_ she asked with concern evident on her voice.

"I have informers everywhere Senator. On the Senate, the Jedi Order, the Separatist Parliament and many other organizations." he answered "And they are more reliable than Republic Intelligence agents. They also confirmed that this Darth Sidious is pulling the strings of the Confederacy as well."

Even if she was just present as an hologram, Revan could sense the thoughts of possible distress that plagued Mina Bonteri's mind.

"Neither the Republic nor the Confederacy are the best choices in this conflict Senator, which leaves us with two."

_*Two?*_

"Either neutrality, or the Sith Empire." answered Revan "And out of the two, only one shows promise."

_*I don't know much about them, but you, a former Jedi, believe that the Sith are a better choice than the Republic and the Confederacy?*_

"I do. And the fact that I was once a former Jedi changes nothing."

_*But what is your true allegiance?*_

The Sith Lord looked at the senator for a few seconds in silence.

"Do you wish to know the truth?" he asked her.

_*Yes.*_

"What do you know about the Sith?"

_*Just that they are the opposite of the Jedi.*_

"You are correct." he said "Like the Jedi, the Sith follow a set of beliefs regarding the Force. Sith philosophy revolves around the Code of the Sith, much like Jedi philosophy is focused on the Jedi Code. There was once a time when I followed one, abut due to certain…events, I was forced to abandon it.

_*You embraced the other.*_

"Correct. I was once a Jedi Knight, but now I am a Sith Lord."

Bonteri narrowed her eyes.

_*And why do you tell me that?*_

Revan chucked.

"Because, Senator, unlike a Jedi, I don't delve in half-truths or 'certain points of view'." he explained "The Republic is corrupt, the Jedi plot to take over and the Confederacy is nothing more than a puppet. In the end, it won't matter who wins the war, because the Sith and our Empire will then pick up the pieces of what remains. Unless…"

_*Unless what?*_

"Unless the Republic could be…taken over from within."

_*What exactly are you planning?*_

The grin Revan gave somewhat unnerved the female Senator.

"Let's just say that I will turn Sidious's plan against him."


	24. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p>"<em>I imprison you in a wall of light. A fortress to block you from the Force…blind you to your Jedi powers…<em>" - Nomi Sunrider

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 21 – Darkness<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Onderon**

A day later, Mina Bonteri and her son Lux had arrived at the Japrael system. As the two approached the planet in Mina's Personal Luxury Yacht, the two stared at the Sith fleet that surrounded the planet. But even if they had been impressed, their attention shifted towards the gigantic ship that dwarfed the others. The two gulped at the sight. No ship of the Confederacy was this large, and the two wondered how the Republic Navy was going to stand against that. If the reports were correct, then that Sith fleet destroyed the CIS fleet stationed at Onderon in less than ten minutes, and Mina was wondering why the Sith hadn't attacked early.

Nevertheless, the yacht continued its course towards the capital city of Onderon, where the current King and Dark Lord of the Sith waited for them.

* * *

><p>Life in Onderon had returned to normal, and while most people were rather confused over the sudden invasion, the majority had accepted it as a better alternative than the Separatists. It had been something that impressed the former senator, as she and her son walked through the market district towards the heavily guarded entrance to the Sky Ramp. Guarding it were soldiers with red body armour covering their entire bodies. Upon confirming her identity she was allowed entrance, and as she climbed the Sky Ramp, within the palace Darth Revan plotted his next move.<p>

Earth was somewhat of a problem if the Republic decided to occupy it. And with the Jedi, they would probably attempt to exterminate the wizard society, as even if it they were reclusive, the Jedi would believe that they would be very prone to the Dark Side of the Force, therefore a threat to them. But that was not the only reason. While he did not have an attachment towards Earth, as he had towards Alderaan, there was no way in the nine Corellian Hells that he would allow the Republic or the Jedi to have the planet where he was actually born. Therefore, the only possible solution would be invasion. And with Imperial Intelligence agents already infiltrated in many governments for years, he would not have many problems with it.

He was distracted from his thoughts as both Mina Bonteri and her son entered the Throne Room, escorted by two Elite Sith soldiers. Revan could sense nervousness coming from the two, but it was the boy who was more nervous than his mother. AS the two looked towards Revan, Mina noticed that the Sith Lord was dressed differently than when she spoke to him in hologram. Revan was not dressed in his usual armour, but in what could be described as a mixture of Jedi robes, Sith apparel and traditional Sith armour from the old days of the Sith Empire. The mixture of solid gold and robes made him resemble someone from the days of the Great Hyperspace War, back when the Empire was at its best, before Naga Sadow invaded the Republic and was kicked back into Korriban by Empress Teta.

As the two approached the throne, they bowed before him.

"Tell me, Senator Bonteri, do you accept my proposal?" he asked to the woman.

The former senator nodded.

"Yes, my Lord, I do."

Revan smiled sinisterly.

"Good." he said as he got up from the throne and walked towards the two, and motioned them to follow.

"As the governor of Onderon, you will technically be the de facto ruler of the planet, while I expand my personal empire."

"Personal empire?"

"Yes. While at the moment I cannot control directly the Republic, I can at least control the Galactic Senate. There are many worlds in which their leaders and representatives are under my control. Worlds such as Taris, Manaan, Telos, and many others. Agents of the Empire which replaced the previous ones over the years. And with the Republic removing their troops from the outer rims and fortifying the inner Core Worlds, then many worlds will flock to either the Sith Empire, or the Confederacy for protection."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Lux. It had been the first time the boy spoke in the presence of the Sith Lord.

Revan raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what the near adult saw in the Republic's removal of troops.

"How so?" he asked.

The boy hesitated a little, noticing his little outburst.

"With the Republic at war with the Confederacy, the Sith invasion would send the inner systems into panic, pressuring the Republic army into retreating to the Inner Rim, leaving the other Rims in outrage against the Republic and the Senate."

"It appears they were right about you." Revan said while smiling.

"Uh? Who was?"

Revan waved the question off.

"No need to know. All you need to know, is that I want you to become the new representative of Onderon in the Galactic Senate."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because after what I was told, I can believe that your skills with prove themselves in the Senate, and as part of my power base, you will be part of those that will pave the road to a new order. Peace is a lie, and there will always be war and conflict. It is part of the nature of living things, therefore I cannot promise such a thing."

"Very well, my Lord."

Revan's eyes glowed golden for moments.

"Good…good…"

* * *

><p><strong>Emperor's Throne Room, Eclipse<strong>

Revan sat once again on his throne, looking towards space, as the Eclipse entered hyperspace on route to Earth and as Darth Decimus's Star Destroyer went to another system. As he entered hyperspace, the Dark Lord of the Sith felt a shift in the Force, and he immediately knew that something had happened concerning his position on Earth. It was time to stop hiding behind the mask of a Jedi. And as the Eclipse was on route to Earth, he ordered that a small fleet headed towards the Helioset system, as he wished to integrate Earth into the Sith Empire. If his calculations were correct, then by the time the Eclipse arrived at Helioset, the Sith armada would already be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Galactic Senate, Coruscant<strong>

As much as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine tried, neither he nor anyone was capable of controlling the chaos that was filling the Grand Convocation chamber. He now knew that the decision to remove most of the Grand Army from the Outer and Mid Rims was a poor one, and the results had backfired in a way that he had not predicted. Many senators were leaving the chamber, and others continued to rant and shout profanities at the remaining senate.

In the midst of this, Palpatine wondered how things could have gone to this. At this rate, the Grand Plan of the Sith Order would be left in ruins, and even now his vision of a Galactic Empire under him was fleeing from his grasp. The only good thing from this was that he could revel in the fact that many Jedi would perish in the new conflict with the Sith Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

As the Eclipse arrived near Earth, Revan looked towards the Harrower, Interdictor, Derriphan and Centurion-class ships that waited for his orders.

"Inform the others to begin the invasion after the Ebon Hawk lands, Capitan."

"It shall be done Lord Revan." said Capitan Beelen.

Revan headed towards the Ebon Hawk, and inside, the Sith Lord was greeted by a familiar face.

"Query: Shall we depart to that backwater planet now master?"

"Indeed we shall HK. It is time for this world to return to the Sith."

And so as Revan piloted the Ebon Hawk towards Hogwarts, followed by a shuttle, his apprentice felt the approach of the Dark Lord, and with it, a slight sense of dread. Yet he did not knew if it was about him, or something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Revan landed the Ebon Hawk on the training grounds, and it was next to his ship that the shuttle landed as well. As he descended the boarding ramp, followed by HK-47, he saw that his apprentice and the acolytes were already waiting for him there. But they had confusion on their faces, wondering what the other shuttle was doing there.<p>

The boarding ramp of the shuttle opened, and six Imperial Guards came down, heading towards their Emperor. They eyes of the four widened in realization, and their attention shifted towards Revan.

"Master. I assume you came because of the First Task." said Daniel.

"And other things. At this moment there is a Sith fleet above the planet, and right now they should be commencing the invasion."

They gaped at the Sith Lord, and he shrugged in response.

"It was fun while I played the "Jedi who left the Order due to ideologies", but that time is over. The time for hiding is over, and I intend to claim what is mine by right."

The four nodded, and followed Revan as the Sith Lord entered the Greenhouses and headed towards the Great Staircase, wanting to enter the Great Hall. However, as he walked towards the Great Hall the students stared at the Imperial Guard that followed them, but also at the slightly more ornamented clothes that Revan wore.

The Sith Lord entered the Great Hall, and those who were inside, looked at him. Revan felt that something was about to happen, so he decided to keep his guard up. He noticed that a group of teachers were heading towards him, amongst them his parents, Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore. He noticed that Moody and Snape had not left the table, but their eyes were fixed on him.

"Mr. Potter, you have returned." said Filius without any trace of emotion on his voice "Or perhaps I should call you Jen'ari?"

Daniel and the three acolytes stiffened. It was as if the air had suddenly left their lungs.

But Revan simply closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he chuckled. And the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

"Tell me, professor, how long did it take?"

Flitwick believed he knew what the Sith Lord in front of him wanted to know. But has he accepted the revelation with calmness, the others had become paralysed in shock.

"Your abandonment of the Jedi Order, the fact that Daniel suddenly became your apprentice, the self-isolation of him and the other three and other factors were a quick giveaway for your true allegiance."

"And what are you going to do about it, _human_?"

Flitwick narrowed his eyes at the Sith Lord.

"Nothing. I know that I won't stand a chance against you."

"At least you are intelligent enough to realize that."

"H-how? Why did you lie to us?" asked James.

"I was supposed to be on the skin of a Jedi. After all, it is common knowledge that Jedi have a tendency to lying and using certain points of view. Therefore, if I was supposed to be a Jedi, then I had to act like one." he said.

Students began to enter the Great Hall, and most of them stood near the entrance, looking at the confrontation that was occurring in the middle of the room.

"Daniel?" said Lily while looking at her oldest son.

The Sith apprentice shrugged.

"We chose this path ourselves." he said "I see no reason to abandon it. As the apprentice of the Emperor, I have the potential of gaining more power and knowledge than I had during my days as a common wizard."

Several eyes turned towards Revan.

"Emperor?" asked Minerva.

"Yes." he answered "I am the absolute ruler of the Sith. I have been for a long time."

"But how? You're just a child. A teenager." said Dumbledore.

"Am I? When I was left at the doorstep of the Dursleys, my former Jedi Master felt my presence in a past time. Using a forgotten technique, she bent time and space and reached my location during that night. She took me back to her time, four thousand years into the past, where she gave me to a family of Alderaan, and a few years later, she took me to be trained as a Jedi."

"That's impossible!" said James.

"Nothing is impossible with the Force."

"Even if it was true, then how can you possibly be alive."

"As I said, nothing is impossible with the Force." he answered "Through old Sith magic and alchemy, I managed to survive the passage of time, and as you can see, my essence still lives to this day."

"But you look so young…" said Minerva in a near whisper.

"Sith alchemy and cloning can make miracles."

"Cloning?" asked James.

"Creating copies of my original body and transferring my essence to the others once one perishes." said the Dark Lord of the Sith "For all intents and purposes, I am immortal."

The Force suddenly warned Revan that something was about to happen. He saw as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and attempted to cast a spell at him. Creating an invisible barrier with the Force, Revan allowed Dumbledore to attack him. But as the spell hit the barrier, Revan extended his had towards the old man, and through the Force, he began to levitate him.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who attacked me?" he asked "I can tell you that that person suffered a fate worse than the one you will experience."

The Sith Lord made a chocking motion with his hand, and Dumbledore's hands went to his throat, as if attempting to release himself from the invisible power that chocked him.

"Release him!" nearly yelled Minerva.

"Don't worry, I will." he said in a calm tone "But only after this."

He stopped the Force Choke, but from his hands came an orange energy that went directly at the old headmaster. For those around him, it seemed to have no effect, but he knew it did. And once the orange energy disappeared, he released the old man, who fell onto the ground gasping.

"W-what did you do?" asked Filius.

"Death is not good enough for him, so I decided to take away what he prized most."

"What was it?" asked Lily, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

"His power, his…magic." answered Harry, receiving many horrified looks from those around him, but especially from Dumbledore himself "His connection to the Force has been completely severed. Right now, your precious 'Leader of the Light' is what you call a muggle."


	25. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm a fighter. I've always been a fighter."<em>- Mara Jade

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 22 – Tempest<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Bonn, Germany**

Like many people in the world, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl didn't pay much interest to conspiracies about extra-terrestrial nonsense. Like many people, when he heard stories of people getting abducted by flying saucers and being probed by aliens with large heads and black eyes, he simply dismissed them as people seeking attention. Nevertheless, while he and many people were right about those things, what neither Chancellor Kohl nor the people on the streets could not dismiss, were the many dagger shaped ships descending from the skies.

And as he looked at them, Kohl could only pronounce two words.

"Mein Gott…"

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C., United States of America<strong>

Bill Clinton, wanting to get a bit of fresh air, decided to go outside for a while. As he entered one of the balconies of the White House, he became immediately paralyzed. On the skies of the city were several objects he identified as ships, and they were all descending towards the city. The president could not help but gape at the surreal sight.

Nevertheless, deciding to not stay there watching while the Earth was possibly being invaded, the president, entered once again the White House. He would at least try to do something against those…things. Whatever they were.

* * *

><p>Across the entire Earth, the Sith fleet was positioning itself at several priority locations. And while Lord Revan had warned them that the Tellurian humans would probably try to fight against them, most were still wondering what level of intelligence the inhabitants of the planet possessed, especially when the radars picked up several primitive fighters coming towards them. Near hundreds of Sith fighters were deployed and in mere minutes, all aerial resistance was exterminated. The pilots of the Tellurian fighters had the feeling that their attempt would be in vain, and when they saw the swarm of alien fighters heading towards them at speeds that current technology was unable to produce, they knew that they had already lost.<p>

And in several countries, several agents of the Empire worked to facilitate the takeover of the planet, infiltrated in near all major governments of the world. All around the world, nuclear silos mysteriously lost power, leaving what could be considered on the most potent tellurian weapons in a useless state. It was the Emperor's will, and so they made it reality.

In less than five hours, after nearly five thousand years since the Great Hyperspace War, Earth was once again in control of the Sith Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)<strong>

Darth Revan's eyes looked around the Great Hall, observing the reactions of those who were present. He had just turned what many believed to be the most powerful wizard into a mere "muggle". Most of the reactions were of horror, while others were of disbelief. He saw as Dumbledore got up and attempted to cast a spell at him, only for the wand to have no effect.

He saw the hatred on the eyes of the old headmaster, mixed with what he could identify as a mild madness.

"Your hate will not empower you Dumbledore. And you can consider yourself quite fortunate."

"What?! How can you even say he is fortunate?" nearly yelled Lily.

"Because most people would have died because of the shock of being cut from the Force. Nevertheless, without any Force energy on his body, then I'm afraid that he won't have a much time left."

Dumbledore became even more horrified.

"No...no…no…no…" the old man muttered.

"Why would you do this?" asked James.

Harry looked at his father, his eyes no longer of a green colour, and many took a step backwards upon seeing them.

"He attacked me, and was a threat." he said "Besides, I was a small payback."

"Payback?" said Minerva in a tone that expressed disbelief.

"Yes. Tell me, mother, father, why exactly was I left at the Dursleys in the middle of a cold night?"

"Dumbledore told us you were a squib. He said that a squib had no place in the Wizarding World and that you would be safer there."

"Really? Then can you tell me why is Argus Filch in Hogwarts? Can you tell me why there are many squibs that still live with their families and know of the Wizarding world?" he asked "But most importantly, can you tell me what your reaction was when he told you that?"

James looked thoughtful.

"We first told him that we would not even thing of giving you up, even when he told us you were a squib…"

"Hold on." said Revan "You mean he first told you to give me up, but it was only after that he told you that I was a squib?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

"You were deceived then."

James and Lily looked at their eldest son.

"What do you mean Daniel?" questioned James

"You were first told to give up my brother, but you refused. But then he tells you that he was a squib. Don't you find something weird in this?"

Harry could almost see the gears working in their heads. And as he looked around, there were many people who figured out what he meant. And they were all shooting glares at Dumbledore. And as soon as James and Lily figured it out as well, they became both horrified and furious at the headmaster.

"My guess, is that Dumbledore needed me out of the way. And if I am not mistaken, he may have used compulsion charms on you to…speed up things." said the Sith Lord.

James shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you became a…a…Sith. What happened?"

"When you walk in the dark corners of the galaxy, you begin to see things that most don't. And I saw the truth. The Republic is weak, corrupted and decaying. The Jedi follow closely the Republic, and both shall fall onto the same grave. I intend to reshape the galaxy." said Revan "Do you know what would happen if the Republic got hold of this planet?"

They all shook their heads.

"As it is an Outer Rim world, and a primitive one at best, they would allow the many corporations and companies to harvest all valuable resources. And with the Jedi, they would see your society as something of the Dark Side. The Jedi do not tolerate any other kind of Force-based belief or society unless their own. They would pressure the Republic, and in the end, they would try to exterminate you, just as they tried to exterminate my ancestors."

"Your ancestors?" asked Filius

Harry chuckled darkly.

"Before the Great Hyperspace War, this world was part of the Sith Empire. At the end of the war, this star system was forgotten, but a group of Sith exiles who attempted to reach Malachor V went instead to here. Without any way of leaving the planet, they decided to create a new Sith society on Earth, known at the time as Tellus. Try to guess which society they created. I'll give you a hint: lots of tombs."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Egypt?"

"Correct. Imagine my surprise when after a small investigation, I discovered that the ancient pharaohs of Egypt were actually Lords of the Sith. And you, mother, are a descendent of one of them, and by consequence, a direct descendant of the Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord."

Many heads turned towards Lily Potter. The thought that the wife of James Potter was a descendent of the rulers of ancient Egypt and of someone who was a Dark Lord was somewhat surreal.

"Nevertheless, at this very moment, Earth is being invaded by the Empire, and, if I am correct, in a few hours the planet will be under Sith control."

At that moment, several students entered the Great Hall with a panicked look.

"Professors! There are things in the sky!" said one of the students.

Many looked at the Dark Lord of the Sith, and Revan made a motion with his arm, as if he was directing them towards the exit in a formal manner.

Most professors went running to the Entrance Courtyard, while Minerva remained behind with Dumbledore. The students followed the professors, and Revan went as well, followed by the Guard, HK-47, his apprentice and the acolytes.

Once outside, he saw as everyone was staring at the sky. More specifically what was in the sky.

"What…what are those things?" asked Alexander, who had appeared next to Lily.

"Harrower-class dreadnoughts, Interdictor-class cruisers, Centurion-class battlecruisers, Derriphan-class battleships." said Darth Revan "Those are some of the ships that compose the infinite fleet of the Sith Empire. And then you have the Eclipse."

"What's that?"

"My flagship."

"Where is it?" asked Daphne.

"On orbit. I don't want it to be part of atmosphere-ground level planetary assaults."

James turned towards his son, wanting to ask what many wished to know.

"What will happen to us?"

"Nothing. You will continue to live as you did. Under the Empire, you are protected from the Republic and the Jedi. But other than that, there will be no significant difference."

The wizards became more relaxed at Revan's words, but then Lily remembered something.

"Harry, you are a Sith Lord then?"

"I thought that had been clarified."

"Well, do you have one of those strange names?"

"Strange names…? Oh! You mean if I am a Darth?"

His mother nodded.

"Yes I am. But I already told you my name once."

"You have?" asked James.

"Yes I have. Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked "I am Darth Revan."

Needless to say, there were many wide eyes in that location.

* * *

><p><strong>Korriban<strong>

A shuttle descended towards the surface of the sacred world of the Sith. On board, besides the pilot and two guards, was a young Sith acolyte who had caught the eye of one of the Overseers. The shuttle approached the Korriban Arrival Port, and as it landed, the boarding ramp was opened, allowing the acolyte inside to exit the small ship, while being escorted by the two guards. Looking behind, the acolyte saw as the two guards bowed slightly, before returning to the shuttle. The acolyte went towards the interior of the Arrival Port, where a man was waiting.

"Acolyte Mara Jade. At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical. I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered in the Academy on Dromund Kaas the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order." he said "The trials are a chance to weed out the week. Those who face them either survive to become Sith, or die."

"I won't disappoint you." said Mara Jade.

"Good, I risked a lot to make this happen." replied the Overseer "Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. Your records and the overseers in Odacer-Faustin indicate that you are quite promising. Let's hope they are correct."

"You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

Mara Jade raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Sounds like a plan."

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face." said Tremel "There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"How exactly am I an enemy of someone I haven't even met?"

"All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure that you can stand up to that threat. That practice sword you've arrived with is insufficient – the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon." he explained "In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armoury. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. However, during the initial excavations, we seem to have uncovered k'lor'slug nests, and now they infest the valley. They are deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

"I've killed wampas back in Odacer. If those slugs lack the instinct to avoid me, then I'll feed them their heads."

"Once you acquire the warbled, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

As soon as he finished talking, Tremel left the Arrival Port, and Mara Jade, decided to head towards the exit to the Valley of the Dark Lords. As she headed up the stairs, she began to see the structure of the pyramid that was supposed to be the reconstructed Sith Academy, as it was before the Republic bombarded it at the end of the Hyperspace War. She looked around, and spotted some acolytes fighting against the k'lor'slugs, as well as one of the entrances to the tomb of Ajunta Pall.

Mara Jade smiled.

It was time to show those novice acolytes the power of someone trained in one of the most harsh academies of the Empire.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**I decided to mess up the timeline so that I could have Mara Jade in the role of the Sith Warrior. **

**Shame on me. **


	26. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Alien Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p>"<em>A thousand years ago, this world belonged to us. You are the intruders here."<em> – Teneb Kel

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 23 – Tellus<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D.)**_

**Earth**

All over Earth, Sith Imperial troopers and Massassi warriors were stationed at major locations as the planet suffered a transition period. The heads of state and government of many countries across the world had been taken into Sith custody, and taken to the United Nations, and as the day passed, and while some spoke with each other, to the extent of their linguistic skills, many questions were within their minds. Some wondered why hadn't their own countries military responded to the invasion in properly, not knowing that their own governments had already been infiltrated by Sith Intelligence, and most security protocols had been deliberately sabotaged prior to the invasion.

Yet what the majority questioned themselves was what the alien invaders wanted with them, and how exactly they looked like. The troopers were dressed in black armour, together with a helmet covering their entire heads, while the Massassi warriors, who were visibly alien, with their red skin and tentacle-like appendages on their faces, were wearing mixture of a bronze-like armour and robe. On the shoulders was a strange circular symbol, that many of those present believed to be the symbol of the organization that these soldiers belonged to. But suddenly, the doors of the General Assembly opened, and something surprised every single one of those leaders.

A woman with black hair and dressed in white and red robes entered the Assembly room, escorted by a small squad of Imperial troopers. As she got closer to them, most noticed the glowing yellow eyes of the woman. She looked at them, as a predator looks at its prey.

"Who serves as your…spokesman?" she asked.

The shock of the fact that the woman looked human was replaced by the shock of her speaking English. Although the Prime Minister of Great Britain and the Queen noticed that the woman spoke with what resembled a heavy welsh accent. However, most looked towards a man who nervously stepped forward.

"That would be me." he said "I am Boutros Ghali, the Secretary-General of the United Nations."

"I am Darth Lachris, Lord of the Sith and member of the Sphere of Defence of the Empire. By the orders of the Emperor, I was selected to become the Governor of this world. However, the Emperor had allowed the continuous existence of your governments, but under Imperial supervision."

"Y-You mean you are not the leader this force?"

"Technically, I am. However, the Empire is ruled by Darth Revan, our Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith. Under his rule, the Sith have lived for a Golden Age that has lasted for millennia since he ascended to the throne. Under him, the Dark Council runs the day-to-day operations of the Empire, but they are not concerned with the Emperor's personal ambitions."

"Let me make it clear however, that the Empire will extinguish any attempt at rebellion painfully. And if you even find a way to actually threaten us, well will turn this planet into dust in mere minutes." she said "You are also to be informed that we have taken an interest in the ruins of the place you call Egypt. He has knowledge that you have removed several objects from the tombs, and therefore we shall take them into custody, while others shall be returned to their rightful places."

And with that, the Sith Lord turned around, and left the chamber, leaving behind her a group of people who were extremely unsure and somewhat curious with the current situation while wondering why Darth Lachris had referred to herself as a Lord of the Sith, and not as a Lady of the Sith.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.)<strong>

The Dark Lord of the Sith ignored many of the looks he was getting, and as he headed towards the Great Hall, he ordered the guard to secure the Ebon Hawk, as he wanted it to be kept away from prying eyes and hands. Once inside, Revan noticed that Dumbledore was no longer there, but he decided to ignore the absence of the former wizard. Behind him, Daphne removed a gauntlet from her robes, and handed it to the Sith master, and he examined it slowly.

The gauntlet's design was very similar to the one of those used by the ancient Sith Lords of the old empire, and that was later adopted by Exar Kun's Sith Order. Unlike those however, the one that the acolyte had created lacked the crystal that normally stood on the dorsal area of those types of gauntlet.

"I find it interesting that you chose to use this design for your pet project, my acolyte." said Revan "I presume that you are aware that most things that are designed by the Sith have as one of their functions the amplification of power. The tombs in Korriban, warswords, the armours, and even objects such as these call upon the power of the dark side, and the excess energy that they produce is expelled back into the infinite reservoir of Force energy."

The acolytes, Daniel, those who were in the Great Hall listened to the words of the Sith Lord. But as his eyes suddenly became purple, and a purple and red aura appeared around his empty hand, most took a step back, in fear of what the Sith Lord was about to do.

"Hadzuska tsamria, rirmi iw naktis, kirazi iw zûtadijsatsa! Zo rirtsa iw midwan, zami tutsatsa!"

The Sith magic engulfed the gauntlet in what resembled purple and red strings. For a few moments, it seemed as if nothing had happened, and as the dark power faded from view, most wondered what Revan had just done.

"My Lord?" questioned Daphne.

"One of countless Sith incantations, created to empower artefacts before finishing them." he answered "It may seem rather basic, but it is not. One needs to have a vast control and knowledge of the Force before even thinking of tampering with such advanced Sith sorcery."

The Dark Lord handed the gauntlet back to Daphne. Upon touching it, the acolyte felt a surge of power flowing through her. It was…intoxicating. And yet it lacked something.

"I sense that you wish to ask me something." said the Sith Lord.

"**Uhm, yes my Lord."** she said in Basic **"From my research, I believe that a way of completing these gauntlets is by adding a lightsaber crystal to the dorsal area. Knowing how a wand works, then a crystal would be able to produce a similar effect, but without the negative effects of the wand."**

"**I see. Indeed, a lightsaber crystal would be an appropriate…power source for the gauntlet. But be mindful that normal lightsaber crystals, both natural and synthetic, are not capable of enduring and storing a very large amount of Force energy for a very long time. But if it is your favoured choice, then I have a few crystals in the Ebon Hawk that can be used for this experiment."**

Daphne's eyes shined with glee.

But as Revan turned around to head towards the Training Grounds, he saw as the doors of the Great Hall opened, and a few adult wizards entered. He had seen some of them when he had visited the ministry, and from a small research he discovered that they were the "police force" of the British Wizarding World, the so called Aurors. Immediately, the two remaining Imperial Guards ignited their lightsaber pikes, and adopted a battle stance. From the corner of his eye, Revan noticed that his apprentice had summoned his lightsaber with the Force, while the three acolytes had grabbed their own training lightsabers and ignited them. The Dark Lord however, remained as he was.

Most students stepped away from the group of aurors and the from the group of Sith, eying the confrontation silently. It was then that one of the aurors stepped forward, and pointed his wand at the Sith Lord.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for assault against Albus Dumbledore." said the auror, before he was silenced by a woman next to him.

"Do I have to remind you who held the highest rank here Dawlish?" she asked.

"No ma'am." he answered in a near murmur.

"Good." she said before looking towards the Sith Lord, and those that stood around him with the intent of protecting him against any threat "I suppose you are Harry James Potter?"

"Your belief is correct Madam Bones." he replied "And from what your subordinate has revealed, you are here to…arrest me?"

"In all honesty I came here because I wanted to know the cause of having Albus Dumbledore crawling out of a floo connection and telling us that he had been attacked by you, before conveniently taking the time to describe you and offering the one that captured you a lifetime supply of lemon drops."

Revan's eyes widened in surprise.

"He…he actually did that?"

"He did."

Revan resisted the urge to facepalm himself. It seemed that the effects of old age on the old man were starting to speed up. This was proving to be…interesting.

"I assume that by your actions, or lack of them, that you are not a blind follower of Albus Dumbledore." he said.

"I have no reasons to be loyal to the old man. He may be a powerful wizard, but other than that…I see no reason to support him."

"Even so, while I may have assaulted Dumbledore, I was in my rights to do so."

"Explain." said Madam Bones.

"Dumbledore attempted to cast a spell at me. I defended myself, and proceeded to render him…powerless."

"Powerless?" asked Amelia, confused.

"He permanently severed Dumbledore's ability to use magic." answered Daphne.

Amelia eyes widened slightly and the woman gaped, trying to speak, but unable to pronounce any words.

"It doesn't matter what you attempt to do here anyway." said the Sith Emperor "This world is once again under the rule of the Sith. My rule."

"What?" asked Bones confused.

"Go and take a look outside Madam Bones. If you look at the sky, then I believe that you will be most enlightened."

Amelia Bones and the auror team glanced at the doors to the Entrance Courtyard, and decided to see what the seemingly young Potter wanted them to see. Upon leaving the Entrance Hall, the group of aurors didn't even need to look at the sky, as they saw a small group of ships on the horizon.

"Wha…What…What are those things?" asked one of the aurors.

Revan, who had followed them, chuckled darkly.

"Space ships. And at this very moment, across this planet there are dozens of these, alongside countless Imperial troopers, taking control of this world, putting it under my control."

Amelia looked towards the Sith Lord, her face showing shock and disbelief.

"How? How can this even be possible?" she asked "Who are you?"

"Harrison James Potter, also known as Harrison Thul. Heir of Tulak Hord and Dark Lord of the Sith." he answered, allowing his body to show some of his corruption, his skin becoming pale with cracks and his eyes glowing with a golden colour.

"I am your Emperor."

* * *

><p><strong>Sith Citadel, Ziost<strong>

Within the depths of the ancient fortress, where no common citizen of the Empire or any other Sith, excluding those that have been favoured by the Emperor himself, have been allowed entrance, a woman awakes from her thousand year deep slumber. Grey eyes slowly open to the galaxy, followed by a small headache. Rising from the bed-like structure, the awoken Sith Lord examined her surroundings, before trying to get on her feet.

"_It worked…"_ she thought _"It actually worked…"_

As she supported herself on her feet, the awoken Sith felt somewhat dizzy, deciding to sit on the "bed".

"_Must be the hibernation side-effects."_

But then a single thought came to her mind.

"Vaner!" she whispered in an alarmed way, reminding herself of her son.

Looking around the room, Bastila Shan attempted to locate her only child, and moments later, her eyes fell on a figure lying on a bed similar to the one where she had been moments before. Forgetting and ignoring the headache, the Sith Lord and Empress quickly walked towards the sleeping form of her child. She looked at him, his features unchanged by the passage of time. The young teenager shared with his mother the dark brown hair, and while his eyes were closed, they held the brown colour that once belonged to his great-grandmother, Dorea Potter. It had been one of the many things that Bastila had found strange on the features of her son, as she had expected him to inherited either her grey eyes, or Revan's green ones. The boy's skin was of a natural pale, sometimes creating a confusion between illness and healthiness for those that looked at him.

Moving towards a reflective surface, Bastila examined her appearance. Like with Vaner, she had not changed at all since entering stasis. Her long brown hair was still tied in a strange and overly complex hairstyle with a ponytail, and she was still wearing the modified version of her former Jedi robes, now with a darker colour, reflecting her alignment. Speaking of alignment, of the many thoughts in Bastila's head, there was one that dwarfed the others.

"Where's Revan?"


	27. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p><em>"Let the power of my mind guide you! Yours is the muscle, but mine is the will!" <em>– Cartariun

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 24 – Suppress Thought<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Emperor's Throne Room, The Eclipse**

Sitting on the throne, Revan meditated on the Dark Side of the Force that surrounded the Antarian Caldera, being careful enough to not extend his meditation towards the Malachor System, which stood right outside the caldera. Malachor V was still a wound in the Force, and he had no intention to be unwillingly drawn towards the planet in this mental state. The Force worked in mysterious ways, and while he held a very high mastery over the Force, wounds of such a scale such as Malachor were something that not even he would dare to "play" with. Well…actually he did somewhat. Using Malachor to covert Force Sensitives to the dark side was rather effective most of the times, but that was the only use he would give to the planet.

He had ordered the construction of a Sith citadel on Tellus, near the coast of Egypt. The proximity to the Valley of the Kings was helpful, considering that the tombs would be placed under direct Sith jurisdiction. He did not know what was in the heads of the Tellurian humans when they decided to remove the remains of the ancient pharaohs from their respective resting place, and to place them on exhibitions. While not all the pharaohs were of Sith ascendency, it was still not smart to desecrate the remains of long dead people whose tombs were likely protected by ancient Sith magic and possibly some abominations. Darth Marr's former apprentice would prove to be useful on this planet, alongside the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge.

Nevertheless, his meditation allowed him to immerse himself on the powerful dark side energies that filled the Antarian Caldera. It was almost as if this region of the Chorlian sector was a Dark Side Nexus which had been corrupting this entire area, for a very long time. And the concentration of Force energy allowed him to see what other and far less experienced Force users would be able to perceive.

His meditation however, was interrupted, as his portable holoprojector began to beep. He removed it from his robes, and activated the device, watching was a robed figure appeared and knelt before him.

"My Lord…"

"Rise, my Eye." ordered Revan.

The cloaked figure did so, and spoke to his master.

"We have received information that the Sluis Van shipyards have been assaulted by our forces."

"And…?" asked the Emperor.

"They have been successful in destroying the shipyards, my Lord." replied the Eye "All Republic military forces on the system have been hunted down and we have succeeded in forcing the local government to swear fealty to the Empire."

Revan smiled. Together with the Kuat Drive Yards, the Sluis Van shipyards were one of the core manufacturers of the Republic armada, and it its destruction, the Republic was now severely weakened. There were other shipyards out there, but none of them met the requirements needed for the construction of the Republic fleet.

"Anything else?"

"Yes my Emperor." said the cloaked man "Lord Bastila Shan has awoken from her hibernation."

One of Revan's eyebrows was raised at the statement. So Bastila was finally awake…

"Only Bastila?" he questioned "What about Vaner?"

"Your son is still in recovery from the stasis, and the Hand is unsure of when he will awake."

Revan nodded, and ordered the informer to proceed.

"We have also received notice that due to Mandalore's resurgence, the majority of the Mandalorian clans have begun to gather in Mandalore." said the man "However, the organization known as the Death Watch apparently opposes Mandalore the Preserver."

"As expected." stated the Sith Lord "Any other affairs in the Outer Rim worth of concern?"

"Not much my Lord. There are fleets ready to jump into Hutt Space, while others are currently preparing to assault major systems in the western Outer Rim." replied the Eye "The incident with the Chiss Ascendency is also currently being solved though, and we have entered talks with them. We predict that there may be the possibility of a future alliance."

Despite the possibility of an alliance with the Chiss, Revan could not help but grimace at the mention of the incident in Chiss Space. That little event could have had exposed the Sith Empire to the galaxy earlier than what he had wanted, ruining the effect of surprise and the head start in the war. Most of those plans were based on those made originally by Vitiate, and Revan had to alter them to suit his own agenda. The former Sith Emperor had planned to attack the Republic thousands of years earlier than what he did, and since said attack had not happened, those original plans had become obsolete considering how the galaxy had changed in the centuries that followed.

Somehow, both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic had resurrected themselves after the Dark Wars and the Jedi Purge, and for many years, there had been very little threats to the two, amongst them the conflict with Darth Desolous. The time of relative peace in the Republic was then interrupted by the birth of Darth Ruin's new Sith Order and his New Sith Empire. The War of the Fittest was also a turning point to the galaxy and their inhabitants, as it saw the rise of the heretical Brotherhood of Darkness, and their successors, Darth Bane's Order of the Sith Lords. Revan did not dismiss the existence of any other possible remnants of the New Sith. While the last Great Schism had been carefully planned by both the Dark Council and his own power base, not even he predicted that the fall of Phanius could have led to his current predicament. Nevertheless, the current situation proved itself to be malleable, and so, despite all the chess pieces being in place for all sides, Revan had an advantage the others did not had, as nearly all major events had happened according to his whims, and for all intents and purposes, the whole war was rigged from the start.

And the Clone Wars… Well, it did not matter who won those, as in the end the victory would truly be his, and those currently served simply as a distraction, and a way to keep the Republic, the Jedi and the Banite Sith occupied with their little internal conflicts, which would sooner or later be the cause of their own downfall.

And if Sidious thought himself as a great manipulator, then the heretic Sith Lord was in for a very rude awakening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth<strong>

Despite the recent events, people were still somewhat excited for the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Revan knew exactly why though. Not mattering if they were or were not against it, people would always subconsciously be eager to participate or witness events that could potentially lead to bloodshed. It was in the nature of the majority of the races around the galaxy, and these primitive humans were no different. Not only that, but they needed another source of entertainment, a way to disconnect themselves from other mundane concerns, much like it had been back in the Tarisian Duelling Ring, before Malak had the brilliant idea of turning the whole city into rubble.

As he waited for the spectacle to begin, the thousand-year old Sith Lord remembered as just minutes ago he was with his apprentice on the Champion's Tent, witnessing as the four champions were assigned a breed of dragon each. Curiously enough, the dragon which had been assigned to his brother and apprentice was a member of what is considered to be perhaps the most dangerous breed of dragons still in existence.

But what had interested him the most was the fact that when his brother realized his future predicament, he had not shown any kind of fear or a similar emotion. Instead, he had felt…curiosity emanating from Daniel, as if he was curious on how he would retrieve the fake egg, or simply how much it would take for him to subdue the beast. And perhaps, on a somewhat arrogant perspective, he could have been wondering if the dragon was strong enough for him.

In any case, he simply did not care for what his apprentice was thinking at the moment, no he had decided not to probe his thoughts. Even he was sure that Daniel's mind was no longer the near-open book it had once been, now strengthened by the power of the Force and his abilities of the dark side. Yet he simply wondered what strategy Daniel would use. Perhaps he would attack the creature with the lightsaber, or attempt to neutralize with Force powers, such as Force lightning or Beast Control, the first being a rather basic dark side ability, while the second was a very tricky universal power. While unintelligent and seemingly vulnerable, the mind of a beast was considerably different from that of a sapient being, and in extremely rare cases, far more complex.

Still, as he watched the first three champions recover their respective Golden Egg from the nest, he fell very unimpressed with their performances. Turning a rock into a dog and trying to damage the eyesight of the dragons were actions which despite having their…usefulness, were still rather bland for a task which included a female dragon furiously protecting her nest from a rather small invader. Well, thinking about it more closely, the problem was more with the task itself than with the actions of the champions.

Anyway, he waited somewhat eagerly for the entrance of his…"young" apprentice, and soon enough, his patience was finally rewarded, as moments after he had been called by the fat man wearing clothes which made his resemble one of those little flying things on Tellus called bees. Daniel was wearing the Dark Jedi robes which he had been given by Revan, and on his belt was the lightsaber which once belonged to Malak. The young teenager was ignoring the spectators, his eyes focused on the dragon which had been selected as his "opponent". The beast looked at him and roared, attempting to intimidate the Sith apprentice, who in turn decided to head towards a path which was protected by high rocks, making the dragon unable to see him. Yet for him it was also a disadvantage, as he was equally unable to see the dragon. However, he took the opportunity, and attempted to extend his mind towards the chained creature near the nest. Daniel knew that he was an initiate in this kind of mind control, but it wouldn't hurt him to try.

He could feel the dragon's mind, and despite it being a being who acted on instinct, he could recognize the protective intent which very much emanated from the dragon's primal thoughts. He tried to send clear commands to the beast, telling it to calm down and keep itself away from the nest, and while the dragon received the commands, it fought against them as well. Daniel scowled in displeasure, and once more he tried to access the creature's mind and attempted to gain a degree of control over it. For a few seconds, he felt as the dragon became bound to his will, until she managed to free herself from the grasp of Daniel's mind. On the seats, many wondered why the youngest champion was standing still behind some rocks, and more wondered why the dragon hadn't attacked yet, much like the others had done.

Daniel on the other hand, was starting to lose his patience, and decided that if he could not turn the creature to his side, the he would at least attempt to suppress its thoughts. Using the Force to jump above the rocks, as soon as he landed, Daniel closed his eyes, and began to focus solely on the dark side of the Force. All those on the stands watched as the young Sith apprentice's body suddenly became surrounded by a purple energy, and as he raised both his hands towards the dragon and opened his eyes, revealing for a moment two golden irises, which then glowed with a purple colour. He had been told by his master that this Sith magic, depending on the skill and power of the user, could be used to control a vast number of beings by simply wishing it to be so, not requiring any kind of movement on the user, if he wished. Those who used this power, whoever would normally show the "effects" wanting to intimidate or scare the victim before he or she fell into the control of the darksider.

In this case the effects were merely due to the lack of skill from Daniel, but still, the ability was proving to be useful as he could sense that the dragon's mind was being emptied of all thoughts. Even so, the more he drained the creature's mind, the more exhausted he felt. Eventually, he felt relieved when he realized that the dragon's mind was empty. At least for now, as the effects of the rather weak Qâzoi Kyantuska would soon fade away, allowing the dragon to resume it's needless protection of the eggs. Ignoring the fact that he could have tried to summon the egg with the force, Daniel ran towards the subdued dragon and grabbed the Golden Egg. He heard Bagman shouting something, probably saying that he had grabbed the egg, something that all in the arena could have realized by themselves, but he ignored it as he was more concerned with the dragon which was now returning to its normal state.

The Hungarian dragon looked at the eggs which were under it, and noticing that one was missing, its head snapped towards the running teenager, who was holding on his hands the missing egg. Roaring furiously, the dragon attempted to fly towards Daniel, only for it to be restrained by the chains which were keeping it bound to the arena. The youngest champion on the other hand, had already left the arena, carrying with him the key to the second task of the tournament.

Meanwhile, on the stands, while most were either scared of curious of what Daniel had just done, especially his parents and younger brothers, the young apprentice's master was smiling ominously at what had just happened. It would seem that his "older" brother was turning out to be a rather interesting apprentice, and if everything went correctly, he would eventually become a true Sith. But he, much like Bastila and Vaner before him, would never surpass the master.

The time when an apprentice would kill the master as soon as they thought they were more powerful was over. For the Banite Sith, that was perhaps how their little cult worked, but Darth Revan had realized first-hand how many things could fall into ruin due to those practices, and so he made sure that they had been…somewhat restricted, at least in order to consolidate and secure his own power base.

After all, a true Sith never dies.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

And so, after many weeks, here is the new chapter of The Hidden Empire. However, I am currently under a "self-imposed state of attempted relaxation", trying to keep myself calm due to the oncoming release of the university acceptance lists (or whatever they are called). That and the final release of the Fallout Who Vegas mod.

In any case, my nervousness has made me only able to finish writing this chapter, but don't worry, I have no plans to abandon this or King of Kings (at least for now, as weird and unfortunate stuff can happen in the uncertain future).


	28. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p><em>"Taris? The planet's all one big city…" – Carth Onasi<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 25 – The Thoughts of a Jen'ari<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts School**

The Dark Lord of the Sith sat on the Astronomy Tower, observing the faraway sunset, and as the students of Hogwarts left the interior of the castle to head towards the courtyards. It was a thought that had appeared on his mind, strange but persistent: would he still be the same person had he not been taken by Kreia? Probably not, but nevertheless, he would have had a rather difficult childhood with the Dursley family, considering what he knew about them, and he would probably be dead as well, considering that they had an accident few years ago.

But from that question, came another one. What would have happened to him if Dumbledore had not forcefully convinced his parents to give him to the Dursley family? Would have him grown up in the shadow of his brother, become the unfavourite child of the Potters? Or perhaps he would have grown in a loving family, much like he did during the few years he spent with his adoptive family, the House of Thul? But such thoughts only confused the Sith Lord, as the only people he loved, and still did were his wife and son, Bastila and Vaner. The others had died long ago, the only thing that remained of them were the descendants. But now, the thought of Bastila and Vaner made his mind react in an anxious way. He had not seen then for more than three thousand years, and the fact that Bastila had just awoken from her sleep had begun to make him uneasy. He was glad that she had gotten out of the stasis with no health issues, but he had received reports that his son had not woken up yet, and his hibernating body was being taken care of by the Hand.

He had spent nearly four thousand years forging a powerful and stable empire from two other, and now with the new war against the Republic and the CIS, and the Sith Empire at its peak, the galaxy would finally be united under a single banner. Yet the current Sith Empire was the same from the one that had been founded by Ajunta Pall millennia ago, only the structure, organization and territories had changed with the years. Even the empire he had founded, the Sith Empire of the Star Forge, had been technically absorbed by the remnant of the Ajunta Pall's Sith Empire, and now he held under his control the most powerful force in the entire galaxy, the Imperial army and the Infinite Fleet at his command. Yet on the whole of the galactic play, he worked on the shadows, only a few members of the Dark Council knowing his true identity, not counting the whole body swap he constantly did, not only to clones of himself but to other unsuspecting beings. In fact, excluding the remaining members of the Ebon Hawk crew, and others belonging to his own power base, no other being in the galaxy had seen his original body, which was rather old in appearance, considering that he began to use Essence Transfer a few decades after he discovered the technique, and he still had to practice its use on other beings, to make sure that he would not do any mistakes when he performed the force power on himself.

But standing on the front of the whole politics of the galaxy was his personal project: Onderon. On a personal scale, the Japrael system had been where the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders had begun their campaign of conquest against the Galactic Republic and also the place where they had been driven back before the Battle of Malachor V. On a greater scale, it had been the planet which Freedon Nadd had conquered after he left the Jedi Order, and since then his descendent had ruled the planet for thousands of years, until the first usurper, Ramsis Dendup had arranged for the deaths of all the members of the royal family. And so, with the death of both Ramsis and Sanjay, he had taken for himself the vacant throne of Onderon. Yet Onderon was just the core of his little personal empire, as he had many other worlds which he had taken for himself over the centuries, the very Republic unaware of such a thing. Manaan, Telos, Taris, Umbara, Vena, Zeltros and many other worlds in the Mid Rim and the outermost Inner Rim. Rebuilding Taris after Malak had turned it into a pile of rubble had been a good challenge, and despite the major lack of survivors, he had succeeded in making the whole Tarisian thing work as he intended. Establishing a monarchy in the old ecumenopolis had been easy, but turning it into a self-sustaining power house had been rather difficult. Under the guidance of the great king "Tenraul Hord", one of his former avatars, he had brought Taris back into the galaxy. And so today, behind a lot of "successions", he was ready to assume the mantle of Tarisian monarch, after the "death" of the current one.

The other ones had been a matter of politics and backstage conquest, over the last centuries. However, those were under the jurisdiction of the monarch of Taris, therefore when his "father" died he would inherit all those, paving the way for the new empire, and the destruction of the Galactic Republic from within. But he had still much to do. Not only with Onderon, but with the Sith Empire as well.

Yet he was drawn out from his thoughts as he felt a strange and familiar presence approaching him. The one who approached him was silent, but with the Force even silence spoke louder than words. He turned around, and his eyes fell of the paling figure of one of his younger brothers. He kept his face in a neutral expression, not allowing any emotion or sentiment to be reflected.

"Which one of the twins are you?" he asked.

The young Potter was taken aback by the question.

"W-what?"

"What is your name?" asked the Sith Lord.

"I-I'm Ethan." he answered nervously.

"You came to see me." stated the Emperor "Now tell me, why?"

"I…I…they thought I couldn't do it…." he mumbled.

The Emperor nodded slightly in understanding.

"What is your house?" he asked.

"Gryffindor." was the answer.

The Dark Lord of the Sith could only roll his eyes at the whole bravery bets from the Gryffindors, and the fact that one of his siblings had been stupid enough to fall victim to one of them. Would have he been that idiotic had he been a simple wizard instead of a Force-sensitive?

"Did you came here for anything else or just to prove something to your peers?"

The boy seemed to squirm under the pressure.

"I-I wanted to ask you why you did that to Professor Dumbledore."

Revan turned around, his eyes falling into the faraway sunset again.

"That man did things that would have possibly turned my life into a living hell." he said "He claimed that I was a squib and compelled our parents into giving me up. Had it not been for my former Jedi Master, I would have possibly lived as the human equivalent to a house elf on the home of the Dursleys. They despised all things related to magic, and I was one of such things."

"But still, I was found by Kreia, my Jedi Master, who took me with her to a world where I was adopted by a disgraced family, an Alderaanian noble house. Yet my adoptive parents took care of me as if I was their biological child. I remember how they were kind to me, and in turn, years later I repaid that kindness by bringing back the House of Thul to its former power and glory."

"But you still fell to the…dark side."

"Technically I never fell." said the Emperor "My mind was dominated by an ancient Sith Lord, far more ancient that I, who had once been called Vitiate. He was my predecessor as both the leader of the True Sith and as the main Dark Lord of the Sith. He used me and Malak as tools to find an ancient artefact, but the two of us managed to free ourselves from the Emperor's grasp."

"I do admit that even during the Mandalorian Wars I already was delving too much into the possible nature of the true Sith Empire and their ways. Even before the Battle of Malachor V, I had already felt the power of the dark side deeply entombed inside an old academy on Malachor, and I was drawn to it. It was in Malachor that I was led towards Korriban and the other Sith Worlds inside the Esstran sector. My path had as its destination the control of the galaxy, so that I could prepare it for the eventual invasion by the True Sith, but I was betrayed."

"You told us that. It was your apprentice, right?"

The Sith Lord nodded.

"Malak thought that he could usurp my position, but his success proved to be merely temporary." stated Revan "Yet I was captured by the Jedi and they reprogramed my mind. I may have regained my memories from before my capture, but the Jedi essentially killed the original Darth Revan."

Revan turned around again, now face-to-face with his brother.

"Tell me brother, why do you think that I don't like when people interfere with my life in such ways?" he questioned "Unlike Dumbledore, what I do is not to attain power, as I already have it. I do what I do to change the galaxy to the better. I do admit that sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me, but such instances are rare. The majority of my actions are simply means to an end."

"Can I…can I ask you something else?" said the young boy, receiving a nod from his older brother "Are you angry at mom and dad for what they did to you?"

Revan took a deep breath.

"I've had many years to think about it. When I was younger than you, I resented…no, I hated them for it. But as the years passed, I learned that even I could not hold a grudge for eternity, especially after I became immune to death. Before that, the rage I felt, the anger, the hatred, I used them in combat until I reached a point where I felt nothing more. Today, I only ask myself if my life would have been the same if not for their actions."

The Sith Lord could sense the confusion in the youngster, who was perhaps not used to such a set of ideas.

"But do not forget that it was Dumbledore who forced them to do that." he stated "And he already has paid the price for it."

And he had made it sure that the old man would not forget it until his dying breath, which would come sooner than many people expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Hangleton, England (U.K.)<strong>

If someone looked at the only occupied room at the Riddle House, then they would be very confused. On an old armchair was what seemly resembled a disfigured baby, while in front of it, was Alastor Moody, keeling. Except that it was not truly Alastor Moody, but one of the creatures own servants, and next so him was a man who was supposed to be dead.

"Barty," it said in a raspy voice "what news do you bring me?"

"My Lord, it seems that the two older Potter twins are against Dumbledore."

"The older Potter twins?" questioned Voldemort "Wasn't the other a squib?"

"It appears not my Lord." said Barty "He claims to be something called a Force-sensitive."

"Explain."

"The younger of the twins, Harrison, possesses a power far greater than magic itself, and claims that magic is but a minor version of that power, which he calls the Force."

"Continue." said Voldemort in a tone of curiosity

"My Lord, forgive me, but I feel it would be better if you looked into my memories."

Without restraint, the dark wizard used his skill with legilimency to observe Barty's memories of the past weeks. For a while, the room remained in silence, until Voldemort stopped his intrusion. But he was now very confused and afraid as well.

The two Potters were not servants of the light, and the youngest seemed to hold a colossal power over that strange thing called the Force. But the fact that he also claimed to be immortal was concerning to the dark wizard. The kind of immortality he described was far more useful than the one he had, considering that he did not require any kind of…anchors to keep his spirit on the mortal realm.

But one thing that interested him the most was the fact that Harrison, or Darth Revan as he called himself, apparently controlled a vast empire in the stars and was a "Dark Lord of the Sith". The fact that he had conquered Earth, both in the muggle world and the wizarding world, was irritating considering that that had been his objective all along.

But out of all those things, it was the fact that Dumbledore had become a muggle that amused Voldemort to no end. And soon enough, the old man would meet his end one way or another. But still he still needed to find ways to get the blood of Daniel Potter in order to recreate his body. He could only hope that the younger of the twins would not disturb his plans.

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Taris<strong>

Laying on a bed was the body of Cortous VI Hord, former monarch of Taris and the other world which were under the control of the Tarisian monarchy. Observing the corpse was none other than Darth Revan, or in this case, Harrison Hord, the "heir" to the throne of Taris. However, what people did not know, was that Cortous VI Hord was nothing more than another identity of the ancient Sith Lord, dying so that another would take its place.

Looking down of the body of his "father", Harrison left the room and headed towards the throne room. As he entered it, Harrison sat on the throne, and activated the holographic transmitter across all the worlds under the control of Taris.

"Citizens of this world and the others, I am Harrison Hord, the son of Cortous VI Hord, our great monarch. It is my unfortunate duty to announce to you that His Majesty died in his sleep last night, leaving me, his only son, as the new leader of the Tarisian monarchy."

"As some of you may know, I am also the King of Onderon, and with the death of my father, two great societies had been united under a single ruler. From now on, as my main throne is Onderon, I declare founded the Empire of Japrael, and with me as your first and new Emperor, we shall be brought into a new golden age."

And for moments, his eyes became golden.

"A golden age that the galaxy shall never forget."


	29. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest.__"_ _– The Overseer_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 26 – The Infinite Fleet<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Dark Council Chambers, Sith Academy, Korriban**

The new Sith Academy in Korriban was nearly complete, and one of the first areas to be finished was the meeting chamber of the Sith Emperor's Dark Council. The chamber was large, possible the largest room inside the academy, and it was built in the shape of a mildly imperfect square. On each side of the chamber were six thrones, and slightly behind each one were statues which shared the same appearance. However, on the middle was a large hexagon, serving as an hologram projector. All the members of the Dark Council were present on the current session, despite some being only present as holograms, and the main issue of the meeting was the next major assault on the Republic.

"…and with the acquirement of the Maldrood, the Bryx and the Bortele sectors, I suggest that we strike against the Republic on a grand scale." said Darth Decimus.

"What do you suggest?" questioned Darth Marr.

"I suggest we attack one of the core worlds of the Republic, more specifically, Corellia."

"Don't you think it's rather early in the war for us to be assaulting the Core sectors?" asked Darth Arctis.

"I'm not suggesting just a simple attack." stated the head of the Pyramid of Military Strategy "It is something that will make the Republic and the Separatists acknowledge our superiority and strike fear in their hearts."

"What do mean?" asked Darth Vengean.

"We sent a small group of ships to Corellia, and considering that the Republic's army is now concentrated on the Core Worlds, then we shall face more defence than usual." responded Decimus "It is then that we shall unleash just a small portion of the full might of the Sith fleet."

The majority of the Dark Councillors in the chamber raised their eyebrows in interest at Decimus's plan. It was in fact something that they had not attempted before, and if the oncoming battle was the feature the "full might of the Sith fleet", then the Republic would probably learn that they were not in the galaxy to play little territorial games.

* * *

><p><strong>Korriban<strong>

A shuttle descended towards a landing port, inside it a group of former slaves that had been chosen to become acolytes at the academy due to their Force sensitivity. However, amongst them was one that had never been a member of the slave caste, and was in fact a Sith pureblood. In any case, they all were seven in total, and as the boarding ramp went down, they all headed towards the exit. Amongst them was a human teenager, possibly either with sixteen or seventeen years old, and a native of Ashas Ree, a world within the Stygian Caldera. He had a normal body structure for his age, despite the slightly visible muscles due to his work as a slave. His eyes and hair were of a dark brown colour, and his hair was short with a spiky peak in the front.

Has he observed his surroundings, the Sith pureblood went against him forcefully, making him nearly fall on his knees. Gritting his teeth, the teenager, whose name was Andarn Kur, headed towards the interior of the arrival port, where the other acolytes already were, alongside another man with a goatee. As he approached them, the man shifted his attention towards Andarn, while he noticed that the Sith pureblood headed left though a corridor.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here." He said in an arrogant and bored tone "I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith."

He then spoke to the other acolytes as well.

"I am Overseer Harkun. Lord Zash had tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of becoming her new apprentice, and I intend to do just that."

Andarn, on the other hand, somehow doubted that Harkun had those plans for any of them, or at least doubted that any of them would succeed.

"Zash?" asked Andarn.

"That's Lord Zash to you slave." snapped the overseer "She's a Lord of the Sith and more important than you'll ever be. Now, the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed."

And as the other acolytes left, Andarn and Harkun were the only people remaining on the arrival port.

"Now slave, for your trial. There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords." said Harkun "Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you."

"Fine." responded the young acolyte in a resigned tone "I will seek the insane hermit in the old and dangerous tomb and take his little test."

"Then you know your task." said Harkun sneering "Don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave."

Harkun then left through another hallway, and Andarn made his way through the hallway the other acolytes had used, until he reached the exterior of the arrival port. Despite the colossal structure of the Sith Academy on the distance, Andarn's eyes fell on the four tombs that created the "corridor" that headed towards the academy. Wondering what kind of secrets the tombs of those ancient Sith Lords held, the acolyte went towards the closest entrance to the tomb of Ajunta Pall, killing a few k'lor'slugs on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant<strong>

Much like the Dark Council was in a meeting, the Jedi Council was in one as well. The news of the Sith conquests on the Outer and Mid Rims were very concerning and their rapid advance towards the Inner Rim was not good at all. In fact, the very fact that there were more than two Sith was far more concerning than anything else.

"We have lost many Jedi in the Outer Rim battlefields, and the Sith forces seem to be endless." exclaimed Shaak Ti "If we follow these events together with the records in the archives, then it is a near repetition of the Jedi Civil War."

"Powerful, the Sith Empire is." stated Yoda.

"But who rules the Sith?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Republic Intelligence had gathered that the Sith Empire is governed by a group of twelve Sith Lords called the Dark Council, each with their own domain within the empire's structure." responded Windu "But it seems that above them is their Emperor."

"So that would our main target." said Obi-Wan.

"Cautious we must be." replied Yoda "In the shadows this…Sith Emperor works."

It was then that the doors to the chamber opened, and an old woman entered.

"I apologise for my late arrival fellow masters, but my research has perhaps shed some light into this Sith threat." she said.

"Master Jocasta." stated Kid-Adi-Mundi "What kind of research?"

"I began to search the archives, comparing these Sith to previous sects of their order, and I found similarities with both the old Sith Empire from the Great Hyperspace War, but also from the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War. The current one uses the same ships, droids and other resources those two used as well."

"Perhaps a unified remnant?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"Or maybe someone who thinks that they can reproduce the previous Sith Empires." said Mace Windu "Nevertheless, these Sith must be destroyed, otherwise it is they who will destroy the Jedi."

The other members of the council agreed with Windu's final statement.

"On another note, I suppose you have heard of the unification of Onderon and Taris?" asked Jocasta to the others as she sat on her seat.

"The Empire of Japrael?" replied Obi-Wan "Who hasn't? Holonet News kept transmitting the announcement several times. Although I am rather confused. Why did Pada…I mean, Harry Potter changed his name?"

"He was never Harry Potter." said Mace Windu "The name change was just to make sure that Harrison Hord's safety from his father's enemies was improved. It was also one condition he had to allow his son to join the Order."

"The Hord dynasty never trusted the Jedi much." said Jocasta "Considering their ancestors, I am not surprised."

"Their ancestors?" question Obi-Wan.

"The current living members of the Hord dynasty are all descendants of ancient Dark Lords of the Sith." explained Depa Billaba "More specifically, Tulak Hord and Darth Revan."

Despite his training, Obi-Wan could not help but show his surprise at the revelation. While there was a significant lack of data regarding Tulak Hord, they still had enough data on the history and feats of Darth Revan. The other Jedi Masters had themselves been surprised when they first learned of the history behind the assistance of a powerful Force-sensitive man called Tenraul Hord who had been the first to initiate the recovery of the bombed world of Taris, initiating the half millennia long recovery of the ecumenopolis, and the establishment of a small empire around that planet. Yet Tenraul Hord had never been a Jedi, and he apparently had not been a Sith either, despite sharing some of the ideals. The Jedi of his time had classified him as a "Grey Jedi" of sorts and let him be. And the results of his work were seen today.

Yet out of nowhere, the Jedi suddenly felt a strong shift in the Force.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." said Kid-Adi-Mundi.

And every Jedi inside the room could only wonder what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Corellia<strong>

One of the most important worlds in the Galactic Republic, Corellia was under the protection of a mildly large group of Republic ships. At the head of the fleet, inside a Venator-class Star Destroyer on the bridge, was Admiral Ceth Laatl. To the middle-aged man, what was supposed to be a normal day, started to turn into a nightmare as he was called by one of the ship's officers.

"Sir, our sensors have detected several unidentified hyperspace signals heading towards our area." said the officer.

As soon as he said that, a small group of Sith Interdictor cruisers and Harrower-class dreadnoughts jumped out of hyperspace right in front of the Republic fleet. The admiral's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the Sith fleet, and in less than ten seconds the two fleets were attacking each other, culminating in a battle where the two sides were somewhat even. At least for now.

Yet for Admiral Laatl, despite his unawareness of it, his nightmare had just begun. Ordering the Republic fleet to concentrate fire of the Harrowers, he succeeded in a causing major damage to one, and minor to others.

"Sir! He wave more hyperspace signals approaching."

"How many?" asked Laatl.

"Dozens…no….fifty….no…."

"What's wrong?" questioned the Admiral, very much concerned with the terror in the officer's face.

"…one hundred….five hundred…..one thousand…..six thousand…ten thousand…"

And despite the horror present in the faces of all those that were hearing the officer, it was the next number that made the Admiral pale in absolute terror.

"….t-t-thirty-four thousand."

Laatl looked at the exterior, and he could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment, as he saw a near infinite number of Sith ships jumping our of hyperspace, their numbers blocking out the very stars, creating a wall of darkness.

And so, for him and for the Republic, the true nightmare had begun.


	30. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The Sith must be ruled by a single leader, the very embodiment of the strength and power of the dark side. If the leader grows weak, another must rise to seize the mantle." __– Darth Revan's first holocron_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 27 - Plans<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

"What!?"

If James Potter was something, it was certainly not stupid. At least not anymore. So when he heard the suggestion the came from one of his best friends, he could not help but shout in disbelief at what Sirius had just said.

"You heard me James." said Sirius "Since Dumbledore is basically out of the picture, why don't we get the old group back and strike against the Dark Lord."

"Are you aware that you are talking about my son!?" snarled James "Voldemort is one thing, but to ask me to strike against my flesh and blood is another. And don't forget that he is also your godson."

"I'm not talking about killing him." said Sirius attempting to calm his friend "Just to capture him and turn him back to the light."

James snorted.

"A group tried that against him once and it backfired." replied the Potter heir "And Harry made sure that almost the entire group was exterminated few years later. I don't think you understand what Harry is truly capable of Sirius. He did in one day what Voldemort attempted to do in decades. One single day Sirius!"

"But he is a boy James."

James growled in frustration. When Sirius got something on his head, it was near impossible to make him think otherwise.

"Let me try to make a distinction here. In realistic terms, Voldemort is a dark wizard who calls himself a Dark Lord. Harry on the other hand, is the leader of a religious order whose title is Dark Lord of the Sith. A religious order who apparently is older than the Egyptian civilization itself." said James as he attempted to explain the difference between his son and Voldemort "From what he and Daniel said to me, he has ruled over an empire for more than three thousand years, an empire which at the moment is waging war against another faction, up there in the stars. Have you seen those constructs in the sky?"

Sirius nodded dumbly.

"Those things are part of the Sith Empire's army." stated James "And Daniel told me that those are a very small fragment of the entire fleet."

Sirius gulped at the statement, before he blinked rapidly.

"Hold on, how can Daniel know that?" he asked.

"I forget that you've been out of country…" mumbled James before answering the question "Because Daniel is Harry's Sith apprentice."

"You mean Harry is training Daniel to become like him?" asked Sirius alarmed "Was he forced?"

James shook his head.

"Daniel became Harry's apprentice willingly. But I've seen first-hand the kind of things that Harry has been teaching to his brother." stated James with a strange look on his eyes "I saw him dominate a nesting dragon's mind temporarily during the First Task, Sirius. You know that not even the most powerful Imperius curse is capable of controlling a dragon, but he did it, even if for a short time."

James then sighed, as a man that had resigned himself to his fate would.

"And Harry...the baby that Lily and I adored, that we left at the house of her sister because of our weakness…he is gone." said James "Gone and replaced by a thousand year old man in a teenager's body."

"But we can…"

"We can do nothing Sirius!" exclaimed the Potter heir "Harry and Daniel are out of ours and anyone else's limits. We should focus instead on the remaining Death Eaters that avoided Azkaban and their supposedly dead master."

Despite Dumbledore's failures, if there was something both he and James agreed on was the fact that Voldemort wasn't truly dead. And if the so called "Dark Lord" returned, then they would probably have a lot of work on their hands. That is, unless Harry and Daniel had plans for Voldemort, and considering that the two had been affected in a greater scale by the wizard's action than anyone else then the possibility of that not happening was basically non-existent.

* * *

><p><strong>Palpatine's Office, Coruscant<strong>

Palpatine and a group of Jedi Masters watched the last transmitted footage sent from one of the Republic ships in Corellia. Neither the Chancellor nor the Jedi had seen such a massive armada in one place, and even if the transmission had ended when the ship was destroyed, all of them could guess that none of the Republic's ships had survived the confrontation.

"How could have the Sith amassed such a fleet?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"That's the least of out concerns now Master Kenobi." said Palpatine "I have received reports that while the fleet stationed at Corellia has been destroyed, there are other armadas of the Empire scattered across the galaxy, and some are of an ever bigger size."

"What about Corellia?" asked Windu.

"Our agents report that the Sith have not acted since the conflict above orbit." replied the Chancellor "The fleet is just there, orbiting the planet and doing nothing."

"Waiting for us to act, they are." said Yoda.

"I cannot send the army into a suicidal mission!" exclaimed Palpatine, his desperation leaking onto his voice. At this rate, the Grand Plan of the Sith Order was for all intents and purposes ruined. Hundreds of years of preparation and succession falling into waste because of a hidden Sith faction that had to reveal itself now. He was sure that his former master was laughing at him right now, wherever his spirit was, despite his remains being on his office. Despite the current situation, it was rather amusing to him that inside the office was a Sith Lord and the remains of another, with the Jedi being completely unaware of it.

"With each passing day, the Senate becomes more chaotic, and several systems have already threatened to leave the Republic, claiming that we don't have the means to protect them from both the Separatists and the Sith, even with the Clone Army." Said Palpatine before sighing "Have you discovered anything else about this Sith Empire?"

"The archives seem to point towards a remnant from the Great Hyperspace War, but at the same time, other information points towards the Sith Empire from the Jedi Civil War." said Master Windu "We don't know for sure which Sith we are facing, only that they are not the ones involved in the invasion of Naboo and the Separatist uprising."

Palpatine forced a surprised face.

"May I ask why you reached that conclusion?"

"From what we gathered and what Dooku told us, the Sith involved in Naboo seem to prefer to work in the shadows, pulling the strings." said Windu "These Sith seem to prefer a more direct approach to conflict."

"In any case, if we can send a few strike teams against major targets of the Empire, then we may be able to cause destabilization within both the Sith Empire and their Order." replied Palpatine.

"Then our primary targets would be the members of the Dark Council." said Kenobi.

"I'm not sure if that would work." mused Windu "Neither we nor Republic are able to penetrate into the heart of the Sith Empire without suffering major losses. We don't even know what world serves as their capital and where it is."

"Moraband perhaps?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"I doubt it Master Kenobi." said the Chancellor "It would be too much of an obvious choice, and the Sith are aware that we know where Moraband is located."

It enraged Palpatine to call Korriban by the horrid name of Moraband. He couldn't have the Jedi to know that he knew the true name of the Sith homeworld.

"_Damn the Jedi and their faulty holocrons."_ he thought.

"A burial ground, Moraband is." said Yoda "Not a political centre."

"Master Yoda is right." stated Windu "Whatever plans the Sith have for their homeworld, I am sure that it will not be for a capital."

"What about the other one, mentioned in the Great Hyperspace War records?"

"Ziost?" asked Windu "Records from Ziost were all lost during the Dark Wars. Planetary information, hyperspace coordinates and other things. All we know is the name of the planet and that is was once the capital of the old Sith Empire."

"So we stand at a dead end." said Obi-Wan.

The group stood in silence for a while, until Obi-Wan remembered something.

"Isn't Emperor Harrison a descendent of Darth Revan and Tulak Hord?" he asked, surprising Palpatine with this new bit of information.

"Yes." responded Windu.

"Do you think that there is a possibility of him having some sort of records from his ancestors that may be of use to us in discovering the source of these Sith?" asked Kenobi.

"Indeed, that may be a good idea." replied Master Windu "The former Padawan may be willing to help us against the Sith."

"With your Padawan, you should go Master Kenobi." said Yoda.

"Very well Master Yoda." replied Kenobi.

At this rate, Palpatine could only wonder what would happen in the future of the galaxy, and where he would stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz Imperial Palace, Iziz, Onderon<strong>

Inside what was once called the Iziz Royal Palace, the Emperor sat on his throne, patiently awaiting for the arrival of two certain people. We was anxious, yes, but he would not show such a thing in front of others. Instead, he would show joy, which was also something he was feeling at the moment.

The doors of the throne room opened, and two figures stepped in, a male and a female. The female had her brown hair loose, and was dressed in her "trademark" robes, while the male, much younger than the female, was dressed in what an outsider would call a rather simplistic version of Count Dooku's apparel, but with dark colours instead of brown, and his brown, short hair was styled in what Revan identified as something similar to what the terran humans called a "messy mop hair", and he had no idea what a "messy mop" even was. Terrans had very strange words.

Revan rose from his throne, and walked towards Bastila, at a speed that one would believe he was running, and it was an action shared by his wife, who actually ran towards the Sith Lord. For her, it did not matter if Revan was currently in the body of a teenager, but what matter was that she was at last reunited with her husband, lover and former master. The two finally united in a kiss that had been waiting centuries to happen, while the youngest of the three, Vaner, looked in mock disgust at the "public" show of affection. As the two separated, Revan went towards his recently awakened son, and hugged him tightly. The Sith prince returned the gesture, hugging his father as if he would disappear afterwards.

"So…" began Bastila "…more than three thousand years without us. How did you manage?"

The Emperor smiled.

"I entertained myself during that time." He said "Infiltrated the Jedi Order, created a new dynasty, rebuilt Taris, usurped an usurped throne, and many other things."

"You've been occupied then." said the youngest Shan, impressed with his father's work.

"I have." he replied "And as I am sure you know, we have already assaulted the Republic."

"The Hand and the Eye have been most helpful in giving us information about the current state of the galaxy." said Bastila "By the way, how's Canderous?"

"How, he has been occupied." said Revan with an amused smile "It seems that regaining control over the Mandalorian clans has become his new past-time. He already has Mandalore though. And we have the Mandalorians and the Chiss as our allies."

"We know that." said Vaner.

"Then you must also know that there is another Sith sect currently active."

"The Hand…mentioned that." said Bastila "But they did not give us many details."

"They call themselves the Order of the Sith Lords. Their core beliefs are based on an obsolete holocron of mine, they like to work in complete secrecy, and they are composed of only two members: a master and an apprentice." explained Revan "I am sure that you can understand how they function from that."

"Only two?" asked Vaner "Even if they work in secret, how did they manage to survive?"

"I have absolutely no idea." stated the Dark Lord of the Sith "They may have had some setbacks, and I may have manipulated their goals to suit my purposes, but even I am surprised that they managed to survive this long."

"You do plan to destroy them, right?" asked Bastila.

"Of course, but I have got my sights on the current apprentice." said Revan "He has great power, not only in the Force, but also mental and political power. He shows promise, and I like it."

And as Bastila and Vaner knew, if Revan got something on his head, then it would be near-impossible to make him think otherwise.

No matter how much anyone tried.


	31. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

_-Writing-_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I did not expect you to return." __– The Sith Emperor_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 28 - The Secrets of an Emperor<br>**_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Coruscant**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were ready to board the shuttle that would take them to the Venator which would take them to Onderon. The Jedi Padawan was not happy though, considering that he would have to meet again with the person he considered to be his greatest opponent to the title of most powerful Jedi, not to mention that he managed to become a Knight before him. Unknown to Anakin, Harrison had never paid much attention to his attempts at tiling him up, and yet any member of the Order who was able to use their eyes properly would be able to spot the loathing that the former Jedi Knight felt towards Kenobi's Padawan.

But as the two were heading towards the shuttle, they were approached by both Windu and Yoda.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda." greeted Obi-Wan "What brings you here?"

"Master Yoda and I have decided that we shall accompany you to Onderon." said Windu "There are things we wish to see with our own eyes."

"Very well." said Obi-Wan surprised, a sentiment he shared with Anakin.

Where were two, became four, and so the Jedi entered the shuttle, which in less than one minute was on flight towards the planet's orbit.

* * *

><p>Already inside the Venator, and on the hyperspace route to Onderon, Anakin wondered why exactly they were heading to Onderon. Obi-Wan had told him that they wanted to question Potter, or whatever his name was, but he did not understand why he would have the information they needed. Following these thoughts, Anakin turned towards his master.<p>

"Master, why exactly are we going to Onderon?"

"I told you before Anakin, we need to see if Emperor Harrison possesses information that we require."

"But what kind of information?"

"Information about the Sith." replied Obi-Wan.

Now that was something that confused the padawan. Why would Potter of all people know anything about the Sith. It made no sense.

"Why would he know anything about the Sith."

"According to the Council, Harrison and his paternal family are all descendants of two ancient Dark Lords of the Sith, and so he may possess valuable information about these Sith in his family's archives."

Skywalker's eyes widened.

"You mean the Council let a Sithspawn into the Order?"

"Anakin!" snapped Obi-Wan "Neither I, nor anyone else in the Order will tolerate such disrespect towards a head of state in the Republic. The fact that he is descended from Sith Lords changes nothing, and you better not cause a diplomatic incident."

It was at that moment that Master Windu decided to enter the room.

"You would do well to listen to you Master, Anakin." said Mace Windu "And besides, even if he was a Sith, we would be unable to do anything against him."

"What? Why?"

"He has done nothing wrong in the laws of the Republic." replied the Jedi Master "We could have a thousand Sith running about, but unless they moved against us or the Republic, we would be unable to do anything against them."

There was a moment of silence during which Anakin thought about Harrison's Sith ancestor.

"Who are his ancestors?" he asked.

"Tulak Hord, one of the Dark Lords from the old empire, and Darth Revan, the Dark Lord whose Sith Empire waged two wars against the Republic and caused the Jedi Purge."

This was a lot of information to take in. To imagine that his greatest rival was part of an ancient Sith bloodline was somewhat surreal, and the fact that he had been allowed into the Jedi Order was even more strange. However, as much as he wanted he could not complain, as his entrance into the Order had been far more unorthodox than Harrison's.

And as the Venator headed towards the heart of the Empire of Japrael, its emperor waited for the arrival of the Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz Imperial Palace, Iziz, Onderon<strong>

The Emperor was rather curious at the moment. He was aware that there were Jedi coming to Onderon to speak with him, yet they had been rather secretive about the issue they wanted to discuss with him. He had discussed with Bastila the possible reasons of the Jedi visit, but the two had been unable to guess the reason of this…unwanted encounter. In fact, he had rather important things to do, far more important than a meeting with members of the Jedi Order, such as preparing the next major event that would possibly shake the galaxy to the core once again. That is, if we managed to do it in time.

He had to give credit to the Dark Council and their idea of invading Corellia with a small part of the Infinite Fleet, as it had certainly struck fear into the Republic, and at the same time, it sowed distrust for the ability of the Republic to protect its members, considering how fast the Sith were advancing, considering that they were already invading the Core Worlds. Nevertheless, he didn't want to simply conquer the Republic. No, if he was to achieve galactic domination, he wanted to be creative, and simply destroying the Republic and the Jedi in open warfare had been done many times before, with many degrees of failure. In fact, it was for these situations that the heretic Banite Sith were useful. Oh, he would love to see Sidious's face when he used the very plan that Bane's Sith Order had been orchestrating for a millennium against them.

Such a shame that Sidious would be already dead when that time came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School, Scotland (U.K.), Earth<strong>

Daphne Greengrass carefully removed the lightsaber crystals Darth Revan had provided her, and which she had then altered so they would fit the Force-channeler gloves, from a small bag. All the crystals were red in colour, and as the Sith acolyte observed them, she could swear that she was feeling small waves of power coming from the crystals. She grabbed one of the incomplete gauntlets from another bag, and placed it on the table, next to the crystals. Taking hold of one, Daphne inserted it on the empty slot on the dorsal area of the gauntlet.

The crystal seemed to glow with the same type of power that was flowing through the glove, and remembering the words of her master, Daphne recited the Sith incantation.

"Hadzuska tsamria, rirmi iw naktis, kirazi iw zûtadijsatsa! Zo rirtsa iw midwan, zami tutsatsa!"

Instead of purple strings, bluish lightning shot out from Daphne's fingertips, surprising even the young girl. The lightning struck the gauntlet, and remained like that for a few seconds, until the Sith magic ceased. The gauntlet was glowing with purple energy, bathing in the very essence of the dark side of the Force. She wasted no time in repeating the same process with the gauntlet which would be used for her left hand.

When the second gauntlet was finished, Daphne took one, and placed it on her hand. As soon as she did it, she felt as if she had been hit by a powerful wave, and it was almost as if her very body and soul had been awakened to a new reality. Placing the second gauntlet, she felt the same experience once again, except this time with far more potency.

It had been a long time since Daphne had smiled in true joy. At last, despite being somewhat artificial in nature, she had created a full connection between her and the Force. She would have to create the other gauntlets for Granger and Nott, but before that, she wanted to experiment a little with her newfound ability, and also to make a few personal alterations to her own gauntlets.

* * *

><p><strong>Iziz, Onderon<strong>

The group of four Jedi walked through the merchant quarter of Iziz, heading towards the entrance to the Sky Ramp. Two of them had already done the entire procedure of being checked by the Sky Ramp security, and also the exhaustive task of climbing the Sky Ramp to enter the palace, but Windu and Yoda were complete strangers to Onderon and its people. When they had seen the Onderonian fleet on orbit of the planet, they could only wonder why Onderon was not assisting the Republic army against the CIS and the Sith.

Yoda and Windu recognized many Sith influences on the design of the armour used by the Japraelian army, and the level of influence only grew as they approached the palace. It seemed that the Hord dynasty, despite no longer being affiliated with the Sith, still used many of the old Sith traditions that their ancestors had developed. As they entered the palace, both Yoda and Windu had to mask their surprise, as if they were not aware of being on Onderon, they could have sworn that they had entered one of the tombs of Korriban. The two Jedi had travelled in separate occasions to the Sith homeworld many years ago, and the amount of similarities in the current decoration of the palace and the old Sith tombs was rather frightening.

Standing at the entrance to the Throne Room's antechamber was a group of four Imperial guards, and alongside them was a woman dressed in strange robes, and to their surprise she also had a lightsaber on her belt.

"Jedi, I welcome you to the Iziz Imperial Palace." she said "I am Bastila, aunt of the Emperor and leader of the Imperial guard. If you would follow me…"

The four Jedi nodded, and accompanied Bastila as she entered the antechamber, only to be followed by two of the Imperial guard as well. As they entered the throne room, both Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes widened. The entire room had been remodelled since their last visit, no longer having the simplistic look it had before. Creating a corridor was a group of at least twenty Imperial guards, and on tis end was the Emperor himself, sitting on his throne.

As Bastila and the group approached the throne, she knelt before it.

"All hail His Majesty, the Emperor of Japrael, Harrison."

She got up, and moved next to the throne.

"What brings you to Onderon, Jedi?" asked the Emperor.

"We wanted to ask you if you had any idea about where the Sith Empire came from." said Obi-Wan.

"You came all the way from Coruscant to ask me if I know where the Sith came from?" questioned the Emperor "I thought that this kind of information was in the Jedi archives."

"To be more specific," said Windu "considering your ancestry, we wanted to know if your family kept any information regarding the location of the ancient Sith capitals."

"Ah, so you came hoping that I would somehow lead you into the heart of the Sith Empire. Unfortunately for you, there is a reason such records were kept from both the Republic and the Jedi."

"So you have them?" asked Anakin.

"Of course I have. My ancestors were rulers of the old Sith Empires, and their descendants would be foolish if they did not kept any kind of record about the old Sith."

"Then can you give them to us?" asked Windu.

"No."

"What!?" asked the Jedi Master surprised and outraged "Why not?"

"Because if I give you what you want, then your failure shall be even greater than what it is now."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know if you are aware of it, but if you even tried to invade Sith space then it would be the same as of you had entered a cave filled with hungry rancors and the exit had been blocked." said the Sith Lord "

"Our plan, that is not." said Yoda.

"Really? Then enlighten-me."

"We would send strike teams against major Sith targets, eliminating them."

The Sith Lord chuckled in amusement.

"I really don't think you understand what you are dealing with here." he said "You are not fighting against the Separatists or Count Dooku, you are fighting…no, no. I think that the correct sentence is: you are miserably failing to fight against the Sith Empire. An empire filled with thousands if not millions of dark side users, while your Order merely reaches a few thousand Jedi."

"How do you know that?"

"It's not just the Republic who has an Intelligence service." responded the Emperor "In any case, what you are doing right now, is fighting your way towards an inevitable defeat."

"The Order had survived many things." said Windu

"Perhaps. But look at you. Your Grand Master is a relic from a different time, a time when the Order was at peace, right after the Seventh Battle of Russan. Your order has become stagnant, your beliefs obsolete, and the only thing that can be considered new is the blasphemous talk of midi-chlorians and that stupid prophecy."

"Blasphemous?" asked Obi-Wan.

However, at the same time, Anakin focused on another topic.

"Stupid prophecy?"

The Emperor sneered.

"You believe that by destroying the Sith, you will bring balance to the Force, but you seem to forget that as the Jedi represent the light side, the Sith represent the dark side, and both sides are the major aspects of the Force. If one is weakened, then the other must be weakened as well in order to achieve balance." he said "For a long time, the Jedi have stood as the major faction which draws power from the Force, shifting the balance towards the light side, and that needs to be changed."

As much truth his words held, he already had prepared himself for the eventuality of the Force requiring balance after he had purged the galaxy of the Jedi. But his next words were what shocked the Jedi in ways that would change their view of the young monarch in front of them forever.

"It is the will of the Force for the Jedi to fall, and as the Force serves me, I also make sure that its supreme will is not denied." said the ageless Force-sensitive "The Jedi shall fall, and the Sith shall rise again, but this time, they will be here to stay."

"Chosen your allegiances, you have." said Yoda, narrowing his eyes.

The Emperor merely smirked slightly.

"Have I?" he questioned "If you claim to know what I am, or what I believe, then you would do well to leave this place. You never know what kind of tricks a descendent of a Sith Lord might have up his sleeve."

Looking closely at the monarch, Yoda and the others began to leave the room.

"Master Yoda." called the Emperor.

The old Jedi Master turned around.

"Before you go, know this."

Thanks to the distance between them, Yoda never saw the green eyes turn into an eerie golden, strange even for a Sith Lord.

"The circle closes, and the end…begins."


	32. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p><em>"<em> _I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!" __– Queen Amidala_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 29 – Rise of a Sith Lord<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Palpatine's Office, Coruscant**

"Are you claiming he is a Sith?"

Chancellor Palpatine, or rather Darth Sidious was very much confused and surprised. Of all the outcomes he had expected, this one had been rather…well, unexpected would be a rather weak word for it, but nonetheless it was what it had been. For the Emperor of Japrael to admit he had information regarding the Sith, and refusing to share it with the Jedi and the Republic was rather strange for the former Jedi. But even so, for the Jedi to claim such a thing, in the view of a politician, it was a good path for a scandalous diplomatic incident. And the Japraelian monarch could very well retaliate if he wished.

"We are not certain Chancellor." said Obi-Wan "But the things he said…"

"Emperor Harrison claimed that it was the will of the Force for the Jedi to fall in this war, and that the Sith would emerge victorious." said Windu "His attitude and personality have changed much since he left the Order."

"Shrouded by the dark side, his vision his." said Yoda. But even the centuries old Jedi Master was beginning to feel that some of Harrison's claims were true. He was indeed a Jedi from a different time, a Jedi accustomed to a more peaceful era, and who was now the Grand Master of an order which was part of two galactic scale wars, one of which threatened the very existence of the Jedi Order itself.

"The dark side was strong on Onderon." said Obi-Wan.

"From Dxun, the dark side came." stated Yoda "Affected by the moon, the planet was."

"Maybe that was what changed him." suggested the Chancellor.

"Indeed." said Windu agreeing with Palpatine.

"Or perhaps his true allegiances were hidden from us." suggested Kenobi.

"Regardless, we now know that Emperor Harrison is unwilling to provide us the information we require, and unfortunately we cannot force him to do so." said Palpatine "It seems that our only option right now is to pursue the war against the Separatists, and to make sure that the Sith Empire cannot breach the totality of the Inner Rim's defences."

"I'm afraid that even if that plan succeeds, it will be for a very short time." said Windu.

The Republic was living on borrowed time, and it was something that both the Jedi and the Chancellor were aware of, and unfortunately for them, it was the Sith Emperor who held on his hands the fate of the Jedi Order. And whatever outcome this war had, it was not going to be beneficial for the Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hord Apartment, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant<strong>

At the highest levels of the 500 Republica was the apartment which had belonged for many generations to the Hord dynasty. Whenever the monarch of Taris had decided to visit the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, it was here that he or she would take residence, much like other important, wealthy and influential figures of the Republic would. And so it was now in the ownership of the current Tarisian monarch.

And so Harrison was now residing in the apartment, yet the main purpose of his visit had to do with the Senate and the visit of the Jedi to Onderon. With him, on the office were also the senators of the worlds that were part of the Tarisian Empire.

The group was small, but only because all the senators were not present, as some had other issues to deal with, concerning their own homeworlds. Amongst those present were Senator Bonteri of Onderon, Senator Zelka of Taris, Senator Adriav of Zeltros, Senator Duula of Manaan, Senator Deechi of Umbara and Senator Kindo of Vena. All of them were gathered with one single purpose, and it was the conspiracy of their Emperor against the Galactic Republic, more specifically, against its current Chancellor and the Jedi Order.

"So…" said the Emperor "…where exactly do our plans stand at the moment?"

"**The senators of worlds near Manaan have been rather eager in assisting us."** said Senator Duula **"They wish for the leadership of Chancellor Palpatine to be toppled."**

"Their reasons?" asked the Emperor.

"**The fact that the Chancellor has decided to remove the army from the mid and outer rims."** replied the Selkath **"Much like the others who wish to either leave the Republic or remove the Chancellor."**

"The problem is that many senators are afraid of what might happen if Chancellor Palpatine is removed from office." said Senator Zelka "Elections at this time could jeopardize the Republic's stability."

"But we could still remove him from his office?" presumed the Emperor "Am I correct?"

"Yes my Emperor." answered the female Tarisian.

"I do admit I am concerned with the current state of the war." said Senator Deechi "Both wars in fact."

"Explain."

"In the event of either the Republic or the Separatists falling, we would still have to deal with the Jedi." said the Umbaran "And they have a record of somehow managing to survive even in ridiculously low numbers and impossible situations."

"You're right about that." mumbled Revan "But remember, there is a reason for the existence of Order 66. In the event of we succeeding in taking control of the Supreme Chancellor's Office, if the Jedi decide to turn against us, then we shall use it against their members which are acting alongside the army. Then, we shall take care of the Jedi Temple."

"My Lord, what exactly do you propose?" asked Senator Bonteri.

"Simple. Today, when the Senate gathers, I shall be there." explained Revan "I shall give a speech against Palpatine and the Jedi. After that, I shall issue a Vote of No Confidence against him."

"Already?" asked Senator Adriav "It is wise, My Lord?"

"We are close to our final objective." He said "And when Palpatine is out of the picture, and the elections come, I want you to do exactly as I will tell you."

The senators listened carefully to the instructions of the Emperor, carefully remembering them, and making sure that they would follow them without failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant<strong>

It was a rare event for an actual head of state to participate in a session of the Galactic Senate, and many senators were reminded of when Queen Amidala intervened in the session which led to the Vote of No Confidence against Chancellor Valorum. However, Queen Amidala was just the sovereign of a single system, while Harrison was the legitimate ruler of many worlds, all of them forming the Empire of Japrael, which was at the moment the most powerful force within the Republic, both in political and military terms. However, that was a fact that did not please Palpatine and some lobbies of the senate.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Taris." said Palpatine.

Senator Zelka activated the repulsorpod, which floated to near the middle of the chamber.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate…" she began "…we have been brought here under, perhaps, one the gravest of circumstances."

The members of the senate began to whisper things to each other.

"Not just the Empire of Japrael or our Emperor, but the Republic as well are threatened by the ambitions of the Jedi Order, and their secret sects." she said.

The senators began to speak even louder, some protesting against what Zelka had said. But the woman was not going to let herself be intimidated.

"It has come to our attention, not just Taris, but also to the other worlds that are under the Hord dynasty, that within the Jedi Order exists a secret sect named the Jedi Covenant."

"I ask the Senator if there is any kind of proof regarding such accusations." said the Chancellor, rather curious about it.

"Due to the ancestry of the Hord dynasty, we have always kept a close eye on the Jedi Order." She said "To make sure that they would not attempt anything on us. But I am not the one which will discuss this today."

Many senators leaned forward in interest.

"That task falls upon our leader." said the Tarisian "I present Emperor Harrison of Japrael, which speaks for us all."

Emperor Harrison rose from the seat, and took the place of Senator Zelka, noticing that the senator's interest had increased.

"Honourable representatives of the systems of the Republic, I am here before you, intent on ending what has become a cancer in the structure and history of the Galactic Republic, and threatens to end us all. For those that are knowledgeable in the history of the Sith, they will no doubt recognize the name of my family. As direct descendants of Tulak Hord, a ruler of the ancient Sith Empire, my ancestors and I have always been suspicious of the Jedi and their…ideologies and extremism. You would not imagine the surprise of my father when he discovered that the Jedi had been made generals of the Grand Army of the Republic. To have peace loving and religious people without any kind of military and strategical training commanding armies on the battlefields against both the Separatists and the Sith Empire…it was and still is preposterous."

The whispers began anew, this time even more intense.

"Over the last decades, the Intelligence service of all the worlds under the Monarchy of Taris placed the Jedi under surveillance, and we witnessed the rise of an extremist faction within them. A revival of an old sect of the Jedi called the Jedi Covenant, but this time, their political schemes surpass even those of the previous one. I was once a Jedi, therefore I can say for myself that the Jedi in general are religious creatures, too focused on an archaic interpretation of their current mantra of the Jedi Code, and of prophecies as well. If you so wish, I can give to you the records we have gathered over the years about the Covenant, so that you can see for yourselves the rising threat to the stability and freedom of the Republic."

There were many shouts of approval, and Palpatine began to wonder what game the boy was playing.

"But it gets worse. These Covenant members are not just hidden within the Jedi Temple, attempting to convert more Jedi to their side. No, they are scattered across the galaxy, their numbers increasing, and I would not be surprised if there were also others that had taken the role of generals in the Grand Army. This…incompetence of the government of the Republic is outrageous, an incompetence which has its source the office of the Chancellor!"

Palpatine was taken aback by the sudden comment. He had not foreseen that such a thing would happen, and many senators did not as well.

"The growing threat of the Jedi…the removal of troops from the Mid Rim and beyond. These acts of irresponsibility from Chancellor Palpatine are clearly the acts of someone who should not be at the head of the Republic."

At this moment, many senators felt as if they had a déjà vu.

"It is for this reason, that I have come to propose a Vote of No Confidence, on Chancellor Palpatine's leadership."

And Palpatine felt everything collapse around him, as the senators began to speak amongst themselves, until one of them shouted.

"Vote now!"

This was received by the majority of those present shouting the same thing.

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!"

The Emperor smiled grimly in satisfaction, as everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant<strong>

_*The senate has passed a Vote of No Confidence against Chancellor Palpatine.*_

These news were not very welcomed by the Jedi Council.

"Who exactly did propose the vote?" asked Windu.

Senator Amidala, who had a rather developed relationship with the Jedi Order, had immediately contacted the council to inform them of the new development.

_*It was Emperor Harrison of Japrael.*_ she answered.

Obi-Wan, Windu and Yoda exchanged looks, rather alarmed with the situation.

"What were his reasons?" asked Depa Billaba.

_*He spoke against the Jedi, and of your inadequacy in commanding the army of the Republic.*_ she answered _*But he also talked about a Jedi Covenant, some sort of sect in the Jedi that seeks to take control of the Republic.*_

"Rumours, he heard." said Yoda "For the Emperor to claim that it exists, worrying it is."

_*He used all of these claims against Chancellor Palpatine, and at the end of his speech he called for the vote.*_ she revealed _*And the senate was quick to decide.*_

"We thank you for informing us of this, Senator Amidala." said Mace Windu.

_*You are welcome, Master Windu.* _She said _*But I'm afraid that I have to end this conversation. The senate will gather in moments to present the candidates.*_

The hologram disappeared, and the council began to debate the current situation.

"It seems that Harrison has made his first move." said Obi-Wan "And he is acting fast."

"He intends to install a puppet as Supreme Chancellor." said Kid-Adi-Mundi "That can be the only reason for this."

"Whatever his plans are, they can mean nothing good for the Jedi Order." Said Windu "And I am certain that they will not be good for the Republic either."

They would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant<strong>

The senate was gathered once again, this time for the senators to reveal their candidates to the office of Chancellor. The first to speak was Bail Organa, the leader of the Core faction.

"The Core faction's candidate for the office of Chancellor is myself."

Harrison observed the way that the senator of Alderaan spoke. The man was a member of the House of Organa, one of the main rivals of the House of Thul, and he was also a supporter of the Jedi Order. He turned his attention to the next person who spoke. It was Orn Free Taa, the leader of the Rim faction. Luckily for Harrison, the Rim faction "housed" many of his private supporters, and other who saw him as a saviour of sorts. In fact, the majority of the worlds in his empire were part of the Rim faction.

"After evaluating the current situation of the Republic, we have decided that choosing a senator to the position of Supreme Chancellor would not be in the interest of the Republic." he said "Therefore, we have chosen as our candidate Emperor Harrison of Japrael."

There was much noise in the senate after the reveal of Emperor Harrison as the Rim faction's candidate. It was rare and unusual for someone other than a senator to be a candidate for the office of Supreme Chancellor, but the noise quickly calmed down. The Emperor continued to observe the rest of the session. It seemed that the only candidates were him, Bail Organa and Palpatine, who was attempting to make sure that he remained in office.

Harry chuckled silently.

Politics were fun when you were on the winning side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

There will be possibly only one or two more chapters before _**"Episode I : The Hidden Empire" **_ends. I'm still thinking about a title for the sequel.


	33. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Mental Speech"**_

"**Other Language"**

_*Hologram speech*_

* * *

><p><em>"So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause." <em>_– Senator Amidala_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 30 – The Sith<strong>_

_**(36,431 TYA / 978 ARR / 1994 A.D)**_

**Palpatine's Office, Coruscant**

Darth Sidious saw all of his plans crashing down. The Vote of No Confidence against him was a possibility he had never thought of. He had carefully planned everything, from the Invasion of Naboo, to the creation of both the Clone Army and the Confederacy. A thousand years of preparation, from Darth Bane to himself, all those years had now gone to waste, and all because of that meddling brat and the Sith faction that had decided to suddenly appear. Still, there was still the opportunity of continuing to play the role of politician and converting Skywalker to the dark side. Perhaps then he would be able to strike against the Republic and the Jedi once again. Even so, there was still the chance of being elected again to the office, although it was an unlikely situation.

But perhaps he could put Count Dooku to use.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant<strong>

The Jedi Council was gathered once more, this time in one of its darkest hours. The elections for the office of Supreme Chancellor were something that would have not affected them in any other situation, but now, the fact that one of their greatest opponents inside the Republic was the candidate with the highest chances of being the victor, it meant nothing good for them.

"Is there nothing we can do?" questioned Obi Wan.

"Interfere, we must not." said Yoda.

"But if Emperor Harrison is elected…"

"If elected he is, then endure we must."

"I agree with Master Yoda." said Windu "We have survived worse situations."

"But we had the Republic on our side." said Shaak Ti "If he is elected, then I fear that we will face grave danger from the Republic itself."

"If the Republic does turn on us, then we shall hide." said Windu "There are hidden Jedi academies all over the galaxy, their location only known to those on the higher echelons of the Order."

"Do you think that we should begin to prepare those facilities?" asked Obi Wan.

"The threat which originates in the Sith Empire and in Emperor Harrison can well lead to our destruction." said Shaak Ti "I suggest we do so."

"If the Jedi Order survives, then the Sith threat won't be left unchecked." said Depa Billaba "Even if we have to blend in the shadows."

"Dangerous, such plan is." said Yoda.

The old Grand Master knew that if the Jedi went into seclusion, then the possibility of their survival was great, but it also meant that they were already defeated. And the Sith would notice such change in their behaviour, not just with their spies, but also with the Force.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that Senator Organa is also one of the candidates." said Windu "He is a known supporter of our Order, and he has also supporters in the Senate."

"He may have supporters in the Senate, but only from senators of the Core Worlds and the Inner Rim. The others are clearly on Emperor Harrison's side." said Shaak Ti "He is a saviour to them. Someone who will protect them from the corruption that emanates from the Core Worlds and from the threat of the Sith and the Confederacy."

"A saviour, he is?" questioned Yoda.

"If he wants to save something, then it certainly isn't the Jedi." said Windu "He has clear Sith tendencies, but from what he told us in Onderon, then I presume he does not intend to win the war against the Sith. He will most likely be focused on preserving the Republic and eliminating what he sees as a threat."

And for the Jedi, that's where the problem was, for Harrison saw the Jedi as the greatest threat to the plans he had for the Galactic Republic.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Manor, Scotland, (U.K) <strong>

Charlus Theodore Potter was an old man. It was an unquestionable fact, but it did not meant that his mind was falling into the insanity that those of some elders would. In fact, of his entire self, the part which was in better condition would be his mind. And if there was one thing that bothered him was the fact that the Ring of Lordship on his hand had a rather…strange void. Not that it lacked in power, as it did not, but it was the fact that he was not the one in the family with the highest rank.

He was with no doubt the Lord of House Potter, another unquestionable fact, but it seemed that there was someone else in the main branch of the family which had surpassed him. But what was indeed strange, was the fact that this void had already been felt by his father, and grandfather, and so on. And each time the searched for the source of this "void", they would always end in failure.

Being reminded of this, Charlus had decided to enter a rather abandoned room inside the manor, one which he had not entered since James had been born. He went towards the most recent branch of the family: his.

Next to his name was that of his deceased wife, Dorea. James and Lily had gone to a party at the ministry, and so Dorea had been the one to take care of the children. And when Voldemort had attacked, she was his first, only, and last victim. Bellow the two was James, whose name was connected to Lily's. And bellow the two were four other names, them being Daniel, Harrison, Alexander and Ethan. But then there was something that shocked the old man to the core, for Harrison's name was connected to another.

Bastila Shan. And bellow the two was another name, a boy named Vaner Shan. The way that the two names were connected clearly meant that they were married, and what shocked him the most was not that it was not an out of wedlock child, nor the fact that a fourteen year old boy was already married and a father. No, for what had stunned the man was the fact that both Bastila and Vaner's date of birth clearly stated that they had been born at least four thousand years ago. The man could feel a headache approaching.

He had to talk to James. Perhaps his son knew more about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant<strong>

The Grand Convocation Chamber was full. There was no senator missing, for all desired to be there for the reveal of who would be the next Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The three candidates were sitting each on a repulsorpod, with Bail Organa sitting on his usual pod, while Harrison was on the pod of the representatives of Taris, and Palpatine was on the Naboo pod.

At the Chancellor's podium was only Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, who would be the one to reveal the result of the election.

"The votes have been divided, and the results shall now be revealed." said Amedda.

He looked down at the screen on the podium.

"The winner of this election is Harrison Hord, with sixty-four percent of the votes, with Senator Organa having collected a twenty-four percentage of votes and the former Chancellor Palpatine standing only at twelve percent."

The senate exploded in applauses and cheers, and there was a clear smirk of victory on Orn Free Taa's face. And while both Organa and Palpatine were both distraught at having lost the election, Harrison own smile surpassed that of Free Taa. He commanded the repulsorpod to head right next to the Chancellor's Podium, and when the two were connected, he moved from one to the other.

"Chancellor." said Mas Amedda, greeting Harrison.

Harry nodded in return, before taking the position of the Supreme Chancellor.

"Honourable members of the Senate, it is with great joy that I join you here today, as the head of state if our great Republic. Today, we saw a clear victory of our democracy, and possibly, the beginning of a new age for us all." he spoke, his voice resonating across the entire chamber "Over these last years, the Republic has faced many challenges, and now we stand at what can be one of our darkest hours. I will not lie to you, and claim that we are living in a sea of flowers, as many would like you to believe. The Republic has faced many dark hours during its lifetime, but it has survived. However, this time, if we do not act, then there will be no Republic to defend."

His speech was taking its intended effect.

"We must root out the problems which have plagued the Republic for these last years, both internal and external. The Confederacy must be stopped, and the Jedi must be restricted, and I swear, that only my untimely death shall stop the future glory of the Republic! For as long as I live, shall the Republic live. Today, we do not only celebrate the inauguration of a new Chancellor, but also the beginning of a new age for the Republic. An age of safety, security, justice and eventually…peace. Say it with me! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace!"

It was like a chant that had invaded the Senate, for the mantra was repeated many times by those present. And so it was there that Harrison knew that he had at last won the Republic.

But now…he had to win the galaxy.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Despite the fact that _**"King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers"**_ was the first story that I finished, _**"Episode I : The Hidden Empire"**_ was in fact the very first fanfiction that I wrote, and it is now complete as well. I hope you have enjoyed it, and the sequel shall be called _**"Episode II : Shadows of the Sith"**_.


	34. SEQUEL

Just appearing here to say that the sequel, which is called "Shadows of the Sith", is now posted.


End file.
